


【授权翻译】可承担风险

by ONLYwaitingyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, 修辞很多很任性, 双向暗恋, 大团圆, 大学同居设定, 视角变换
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 77,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYwaitingyou/pseuds/ONLYwaitingyou
Summary: 影山振作精神，站了起来，紧紧地抱住日向温暖的身体。日向的重量靠在他身上，加深了他在这些时候总有的幻觉：他正在找回本属于自己的一些，被许多奇怪的情况割裂开来的部分。在这些时刻，他无可控制地觉得日向属于他，而且只要他不大声谈论这个幻觉，它就不会伤害任何人。日向嘟哝了一会儿，像他预料的那样蜷缩着。他沉默地把日向抱到日向那间乱糟糟的卧室里，把他放在床上，把毯子从他身下拿出来，盖在他身上。然后，日向醒了一下，但只是睡眼惺忪地对他眨了眨眼，含糊不清地哼了几句，听起来像是在表示感谢。转过身，影山回到了自己的卧室，关掉了所有的灯。早些时候的那种焦躁威胁着要涌上来勒死他。(影山和日向在大学里同居，但没有约会。这很艰难——指不约会的那部分。)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. 第一章（1）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acceptable Risk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087300) by [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments). 



> 因为原文一章太长，故一次更新为原文一章的1/3左右；  
> 是架空设定大学生同居的影日，第1,3,5章影山视角，第2,4章日向视角；  
> 【译者扪心自问，是为了第四第五章的绝赞肉（）】

影山凝视着茶杯的边缘，坐立不安，准备就绪。他不知道自己准备好了什么，但他强迫自己静静地坐在扶手椅上，一只脚支撑在咖啡桌上，深吸了几口茶香味的空气。阳光透过他和日向同住的公寓的窗户照射进来，这一次客厅是整洁的，他的杠铃也整整齐齐地放在一边。  
  
他强迫自己四处看，冷静下来。他的目光扫过隔壁墙壁上开着的滑动门，看到了玄关和厨房的部分区域，从日向表亲那儿拿来的空屏三手电视，沙发是他们偶尔看电影或者看比赛的地方，日向每周至少有一次会在这里睡着;透过单层玻璃窗可以看到一个超市的停车场，还有街道的一小段。  
  
这样的生活依旧很奇怪。比如，这个茶，是母亲强塞给他的东西，它总是可以让人联想到抗氧化剂和活到一百岁的日本人。对他来说，茶尝起来像草，他曾经期待着一旦他独自生活就能改掉这个习惯ーー而现在，他在这个母亲只来过一次的公寓里，自愿地、仿佛他喜欢一样地喝茶。也许他确实喜欢。这让他感觉到这里就是家，尽管它让他的舌头发烫并且还是尝起来像草。  
  
他抿一口，呼口气，抿一口，吸口气。焦躁在他的心里嘀嗒嘀嗒，墙上的时钟也回响着。因为担心他仅仅扭伤了一点的脚踝，教练要求他今天不要参加训练，而日向还是像往常一样在训练。  
  
这让他耿耿于怀:他在家，日向在训练。他希望今天的训练不要持续太久。  
  
他一边喝茶，一边把面前让人头昏的家庭作业摆好，好让时间一点一滴地爬过。他忍不住想，如果脚踝没有受伤，自己现在可以做些什么。球队能不能在只有一个可靠二传的情况下分队进行练习赛？甚至，这种情况下的训练真的有用吗？  
  
不，那是个白痴想法。训练当然是有用的。只是——  
  
“我回来了!”  
  
影山跳起来，支撑着的那只脚放下来，稳住了。”欢迎回来。”他说。他表情坦然地无视了自己心脏跳动的方式，保持着平静的语调。”训练怎么样?”  
  
日向脱下他的鞋子，放下包，然后穿过滑动门，倒在影山椅子对面，那张横着的沙发上。他仰面躺下，看着天花板，肌肉发达的手臂一摆。”无聊，”他说，”除了常规训练，佐藤几乎从来不给我托球。”  
  
“他觉得你是我的主攻手，”影山说。”他以为你会抱怨他的托球，因为那些不是我托的。”  
  
日向扭过身来，撞进了影山倒立着的目光。他的头离开了沙发，伸展着脖子，头上闪烁着锻炼的汗水，让影山咽了一口口水，部分出于嫉妒部分出于……反正不是嫉妒。橙色的头发垂下来，露出了影山很少见到的极为光滑的前额。  
  
_可爱。 _  
  
“好吧，他的托球没那么好，但我不会告诉他的。”  
  
这个宣言让影山露出了通常会让日向咧嘴笑回来，或者至少是让他自己不要笑得那么阴险的笑容。但是日向分心了，他突然盯着影山的脚踝，眯起眼睛。  
  
“你应该把脚抬起来，这里——”  
  
他滚下沙发，弹了起来，刚才的疲惫和失落一扫而空。为了一时兴起的不必要的照料，他强迫影山抬起脚，拿冰块敷在脚踝上，然后站在一旁，好像他还想叫一两个医生来悉心治疗。  
  
“你明天就得好起来，”他看着影山愤怒的目光说，“你不在，一切都不一样了。你晚饭想吃什么?”  
  
所以训练结束后他没有在食堂吃东西，他直接回来了。影山试图强行压下心里快冒出泡来的自满。  
  
“猪排咖喱。”他说。如果日向打算像小宝宝一样对他，他选择占便宜。”这次别弄得这么稀。”  
  
日向敬了个礼，“我不会的! “  
  
影山挑了一下眉。其他时候关于“稀拉拉咖喱”的评价都可能会引起日向的回击，但是现在他却在敬礼，还跑去执行命令了。影山决定不指出这一点——日向好像真的想念他的托球了。  
  
这么多年过去，这个真相还是让他受宠若惊。  
  
他后仰靠在椅子上，看着日向在小厨房里走来走去，偶尔被墙壁挡住了身影。他们还在上高中的时候，即使他和日向从竞争对手变成了朋友，他也完全没有奢望过能有这样的生活。现在，他们已经在一起生活了半年多，感觉……不错。大多数时候都不错。他甚至没有准备过迎接这么好的生活。  
  
日向爬上去跪在柜台上，伸手去够开着的橱柜门。当影山心里还在被他逗乐和想要斥责他之间徘徊的时候，日向又往更高的地方伸过去。他的T恤卷了起来，跪着的姿势突出了臀部，短裤掉下来一点，露出上方光滑的皮肤。这只是皮肤，影山经常看到的皮肤，却如同重石一般击中了他。对日向身体的小心思从厨房出发，穿过敞开的推拉门，正中红心，让他窒息，让他不知所措，让他的身体因为渴望又热又冷。一瞬间，平静的时刻结束了，影山也强行移开了他的眼睛。  
  
_不是你的 _，他边提醒自己，边忽略了手掌里的热度和喉咙里突如其来的压力。当他看到体育馆、球网和装着排球的推车时，他的手就会像那样发热。这说明他想要传球ーー但是影山已经有足够的时间意识到，这和他看着日向的裸露皮肤时手掌的热度不是同一回事。  
  
他之前的不安又回来了，十倍于之前。日向皮肤的惊鸿一瞥让影山注意到了他在场外时努力忽视的所有日向的身体状况。自从他们开始一起打球以来，日向已经成长了，尽管大部分成长并不包括身高。他的身体变得更强壮，更结实，但也更致命。 对于影山来说，日向身体致命的一面更多体现在他看上去的感觉。  
  
这是从他的头发开始的。 影山经历过不同的发型: 橙色的云朵、橙色长一点的云朵、马尾辫、长一点的马尾辫、寸头——那真的让人怅然若失——还有现在的发型，已经留了一年多了: 两边短一点，顶部长一点。还有足够的头发可以抓住，但是影山很少再这么干了。日向仍然热衷于挑战他，但并没有到他不得不抓住他的程度。  
  
不，那不完全是真的：即使日向戳到了他的每一个痛处，影山也不能压倒心里的声音去抓住日向。如果他抓住了，他可能会……做些什么。一些他不该做的事情。这种冲动与日向的其余部分有关。日向的脸——现在的轮廓更加突出，不再那么像顽皮的小孩子——只是问题的一部分。剩下的问题是……皮肤。坚实的肌肉。这个与自己身材完全不同的诱人体格，似乎天生就是为了让他沮丧，虽然他的确欣赏着每一次能体现出日向身体所蕴含的惊人力量的击球。  
  
所有这一切就像爱上了太阳，影山全盘接受。事实并不令人愉快，但是人们并不总能得到想要的东西。就他的情况而言，他不能拥有他想要的东西——所以他决定打一场持久战。不管他多么想抱住日向，抚摸他，但这冲动不值得其他的所有一切。他几乎是在刚刚意识到自己感觉的时候就做出了决定——这种感觉就像排球在己方球场落地，反应过来后只能无力地接受。赛点过去了，球已经得分了，就是这样。影山只会这么感觉着，生活也会继续下去——但有些日子会变得格外艰难，比如没有练习，不能把他的能量释放出来的今天，就显得尤为糟糕。  
  
先前的焦躁伴随着他吃饭，做作业，准备睡觉。这种感觉得不到丝毫缓解，因为日向喜欢坐得很近，而且总是不知怎么地触摸他——不管是碰他的肩膀来引起注意，还是坐着看电视时碰到他的大腿。没有办法能避开日向，这不是他想要的。他只是想把日向从自己的意识里赶走一会儿——但即使经过这么多年的尝试，他也无法做到。  
  
当他走进他们的共享空间，看看洗澡后灯有没有关的时候，影山已经昏昏欲睡了。浴室的灯关了，但电视却正对着一个空房间播放，浪费电力——  
  
等会儿。沙发上的那一块完全不省人事还张着嘴的团子是日向。好吧，训练可能很无聊，但这并不妨碍它让人筋疲力尽。  
  
影山关掉了电视。日向总习惯在沙发上睡着，每次被问起来，他就说电视比闭眼躺在床上更能让他放松。但是日向没有对噪音切断做出反应，呼吸也没有变化。他从来没有。  
  
影山叹了口气，跪在沙发旁边。经验告诉他，把日向从沙发上叫醒会有怎样麻烦的结果——有时候他会接着兴奋几个小时。直接把日向放回他床上会有效得多——但也使影山更难下决心忘掉这样与日向接近的无用时刻。  
  
“好吧，”他说，说话声甚至没能让日向动一下。 他咽了口口水。就这样，在这样日向在沙发上睡着的晚上，不知怎么的，感觉像是一个不同的世界。在睡梦中，日向的脸总是坦诚的，有一点点傻，头发也是一团糟。 影山知道，他被抬起时会蜷缩在怀里，条件反射地向影山的体温移动，这会让他想象到不该想的东西。这些夜晚会让人觉得他们在一起的方式可能超越了他们的友情或伙伴关系，但他们当然没有，因为他们从未同意在一起。生活在一起和在一起是完全不同的两件事；影山知道这一点。  
  
然而，当他准备抬起日向的时候，他的嘴唇紧贴日向的前额，作了一个最短暂的亲吻——几乎只是嘴唇的划过。这是他唯一给予的爱的信号，毫无意义，因此清白无辜，因为日向永远不会知道，他也永远不会做出超出以上的事。 这只是个沉默的“我一直在这”的诺言，他祈祷这永远也不会被发现。  
  
影山振作精神，站了起来，紧紧地抱住日向温暖的身体。日向的重量靠在他身上，加深了他在这些时候总有的幻觉：他正在找回本属于自己的一些，被许多奇怪的情况割裂开来的部分。在这些时刻，他无可控制地觉得日向属于他，而且只要他不大声谈论这个幻觉，它就不会伤害任何人。日向嘟哝了一会儿，像他预料的那样蜷缩着。  
  
他沉默地把日向抱到日向那间乱糟糟的卧室里，把他放在床上，把毯子从他身下拿出来，盖在他身上。然后，日向醒了一下，但只是睡眼惺忪地对他眨了眨眼，含糊不清地哼了几句，听起来像是在表示感谢。转过身，影山回到了自己的卧室，关掉了所有的灯。早些时候的那种焦躁威胁着要涌上来勒死他。  
  
和日向一起的生活很不错ーー但只是大部分时间。 只要在他没有这种感觉的时候。____

********** **

********** **

_____ _

* * *

_____ _

很长一段时间，影山生活在幸福的无知之中。也许一切从一开始就已经存在，也许他内心一直感觉如此，从第一次那场实力悬殊的比赛开始——可即使这种感觉一直存在，他也是直到高三才注意到它们。在那个可怕的八月之前，他从未想过日向所激发的感情可能不全是和排球有关的。他不得不被迫审视自己: 他的感受，他的欲望，他的心愿。他被激醒了。  
  
在他们高中三年级时，日向曾经和人约会过。  
  
她是谷地的一个朋友，一个被日向无意中迷住了的女孩。她很可爱，像谷地一样聪明，她向日向表白时日向脸都红了。听说他甚至没有考虑过说不，虽然影山没听到——直到事后他才知道那是一场表白。让满脸通红的日向告诉他刚才在院子里发生的事情，这感觉就像一块石头掉进了他的胃里，他感到生气——就像日向和某人约会是一种私下的背叛，一种侮辱。  
  
“别偷懒，”他只说了这一句，然后日向就打了他。  
  
“好像我会一样! “  
  
日向并没有偷懒。他一如既往致力于球队，一如既往在训练中专注，虽然他在球队外的时间不如以前那么多了。这种愤怒并没有消失，几个星期之后，影山才小心眼地意识到，几个星期以来，日向还是一如既往地努力训练，他知道自己并没有对日向或者那个女孩生气。  
  
他对自己生气。  
  
事后想来，显而易见，他对日向的这些情感都并不新颖。它们已经在心里藏了很久，他也曾莫名以为他们之间的联系——他们完美的团队合作——会让这些情感在没有发现的情况下一直持续下去——多久？多年后？直至他们的余生？  
  
他想象过会发生什么，是日向会一直在那里吗？他不知道他在脑海中竖起过多少面否认墙；他只知道他们曾经在那里，但现在他们已经不复存在了。  
  
尽管这段感情对影山产生了持久的影响，但日向和这位可爱的女友在表白后不到两个月内就分手了，日向看起来很伤心，但是并没有撕心裂肺。他和影山现在是朋友，不仅仅是对手或搭档，但如果日向会告诉其他人他的分手故事，那个人不会是影山，影山也不会问。他猜他们分手是因为日向太忙于排球了，这似乎是最有可能的原因。如果说还有什么其他的，那就是整个事件对他的影响似乎比对日向的影响更大。  
  
这让他对一切都不确定了，至少有一段时间都这样。  
  
“我们当然要住在一起，”一天，他们正在查找那所邀请了他们两个人的大学，也是去年招收西谷前辈的那所大学时，日向突然说道。他们正在影山家的餐桌旁。日向正在浏览一张信息页，说话时甚至没有看他一眼。  
  
影山努力不被自己刚吞下的果汁呛到。“什么? ”他好不容易喘过气来，他的通气管刚好清通到能发出声音。 这很有道理，如果他最近不那么古怪的话，他自己也会想到的，但是——  
  
日向抬头看着他。“你看，我们会在同一个队伍，同一所学校，我们彼此认识。不这么做好像很蠢。”  
  
影山清了清嗓子。“好吧，”他说。 这很有道理，他知道这很有道理。他以后会后悔同意这么做吗？只有时间能证明一切。“我猜也是。”  
  
“你不这么想吗? ”  
  
“我没有——我是说——我根本没有想过这样。”  
  
“合租更便宜，”日向说。他扬起眉毛，好像认为影山被这件事弄得措手不及很奇怪。又盯着影山看了一会儿后，他回过头去继续浏览页面，问题解决。  
  
影山用意志力让他的狂跳的心脏慢下来。即使在那时，他也知道和日向一起生活的便利可能无法抵消其中的困难。他知道，和日向朝夕相处可能很难，每时每刻，每种心情，每种状态——不管是裸露的，昏昏欲睡的，还是令人眩晕的激动的。更糟糕的是，日向可能会再次坠入爱河，带着女孩过夜，并希望影山不会因为看到他和别人在一起而内心萎靡不振。 同意这个请求很可能是他一生中最糟糕的决定。这几乎意味着同意陷入更深的爱意。  
  
不管怎样，他还是承担了风险。对日向，他一向如此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢萝卜的校对还有原作者的用心作品！


	2. 第一章（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为原文一章太长，故一次更新为原文一章的1/3左右，此次更新为原第一章part2，仍为影山视角；

尽管在比较沉闷的日子里，影山每天经历的诱惑好像都相当磨人，但是日向在他怀里熟睡，跪在柜台上，或是总在他身边的烦恼也并不永远凌驾于一切。球场上的事更加重要。所有疑虑都会消失，所有渴望和不确定的古怪时刻都只是黎明的薄雾，在日出后的几小时迅速消散。他的心会沉浸在体育馆地板上嘎吱作响的鞋底声、扣球发出的强烈重击声、准备下一次进攻或扑救时咽下的紧张咕噜声里。

球场上不缺闪光的时刻，而有些闪光的时刻会爆发出超新星爆炸般的狂烈。他和日向大学里首次正式赛就是这样。这场拉力赛漫长，令人筋疲力尽，最终以日向的完美一扣收场。

但是，收场并不是结束，从来都不是。

终场哨声一响，日向就朝影山冲过来，蹦到他身上，为了挂住自己还用腿缠住了他的腰。在日向大喊大叫的时候，他结实的大腿紧紧夹住了支撑物；周围的队友们也在一边大声欢呼，一边狂拍影山的背。被日向的大腿挤压着，影山本应该担心自己会不会被一分为二，但是管他呢？他用拳头紧紧抓住日向后背的球服，发出胜利的欢呼。日向开始大笑，用他热乎乎又汗津津的手稳稳捏着影山的脸，像不会停息的风暴一般亲吻影山的头，一直亲到影山看起来像被湿漉漉的、笑着的日向和他的嘴巴包围了一样。

“什么鬼，日向！”他大声喊道，但是语气并不愤怒，只是让日向笑得更厉害了。“下来！”

他们的队友都笑了，对日向激动过头的样子习以为常。

“做好准备！”传来的声音来自西谷前辈，他从来不让别人代替他来庆祝。影山按照他说的做了，因为他知道马上——

“嗯！”他摇晃着，身上挂着的人突然不再是一个，而是两个。体育馆的灯光在头顶旋转，变得模糊，然后稳定下来。他绷紧了核心和大腿的肌肉来坚持站姿，为了保持平衡，还伸出了双手，这的确有点用。现在不仅是日向抱住着他，西谷前辈也是，而且他在挂稳了之后迅速伸出手来抚摸他们俩的头。

“干得好，你们两个！”西谷说。“真让我骄傲！”

影山的心怦怦直跳，他心怀感激地接受了前辈把他的头发弄得乱糟糟的事实。如果日向没有因为西谷的表扬而像一个开心的小孩子一样摇来摇去还咯咯笑的话，影山会更容易站稳一点。但他没有骂他。

“他们要压死他了。”一名队友说。影山在心里认同，但这没关系。他的心满满的。以后他可能会回想起日向用双腿缠绕在自己身上的样子，那时的感觉也许大不一样，也许分外苦涩——但不是现在。现在他所向披靡。

“我们该列队了。”他说，打断了日向对西谷在比赛中所做的每一件很酷的事情不厌其烦的描述。他尝试让他们下来，西谷在善意逗了他一会儿后很有前辈风度地滑下来了。影山更用力地摇动身体来驱逐日向——但是努力无效。

“好吧，好吧！”日向说，夹得更紧了。“我下来，我下来！不要摇我，我腿僵了，我会摔下来的——”

“如果你下不来的话，就不要爬到人身上！”

“这只是一时冲动！”

影山的内心因笑声而颤抖。呆子日向。笨死了，笨死了，笨死了的日向。他占有性地把一只手伸进日向的球衣里，然后又松开。

“慢慢来。”他说。日向不情愿地同意了。

他们僵持了很久。日向低着头，一看就是在考虑他的下马姿势。亲切的西谷前辈抓住了日向的腋窝，这才终于让日向松开了强壮的双腿。他“当”地一声跳下来，在影山腰上留下一阵寒意。影山撞进了日向的目光——这家伙正假装怒目而视，因为影山没有惯着他像虱子一样一直挂在自己身上。影山犹豫了一会儿，没管日向是不是真生气，忍不住伸手揉乱他的头发。

“干得好。”他说，接着看到那股骄傲的红晕重新掠过日向的脸。

“嗯，那当然！”日向说，然后迅速把目光移开。

  


* * *

“双腿缠绕在他腰间，炽热的双手紧握他的肩膀，撕扯他的衬衫，企图抓住他的脸。”影山气喘吁吁，咽回了一声呻吟。他仍然能感受到这一切。比赛结束日向一跳到他背上时，他就知道这会是个麻烦。他知道晚上躺在床上，这份记忆会转变成别的东西。身体里有一部分希望他能警告日向再也不要那么做，告诉日向他会引燃某些他不会想去涉猎的欲望，但这并不可能。

日向不知道。日向不可能知道，因为日向喜欢女孩子，他总是看着她们，还总是企图和影山讨论她们。他们不一样。影山绝不希望日向发现这一点——发现他们的搭档关系对他来说有着不同意义，发现他们的友谊延递出了一个渴望的世界，只有他独自一人在黑暗卧室里时才会冒出心头的渴望的世界。他不想让日向知道在影山的脑海里活着一个幻想的他，幻想的日向会在梦里骑在他身上，手在他身上来回抚摸，叫出声来，让他不要担心，说他喜欢，他想要……

影山咬住了嘴唇，一口气没喘上来甚至有点窒息。汗水从皮肤上争先恐后地冒出来。比赛结束后，日向的大腿紧紧地缠绕着他，更多的是压迫感而不是性感。日向永远不会性感，不会故意性感；他会野性十足，大声喧哗，而且难以自制。他会占有所有想要的东西，而影山渴望给他——给这个幻想中的日向，唯一一个会同样渴望他的日向。

他用手紧紧握住自己。幻想中，日向让他继续，毫不留情地骑着他，速度过于狂乱以至于不能得到满足感。他们猛冲在一起，分开，疯狂呼吸，然后影山把日向的脸拉近，手滑进头发，用前额相互磨蹭着。

“慢一点。”他在想象中说着。但是他们不会，因为都做不到。他的手腕紧张得发疼。他的肺也因为屏住呼吸而隐隐作痛。

“不要停。”幻想中的日向告诉他。这个要求和他们的负节奏一样疯狂。这个日向没有任何思虑，就像他在生活所有其他方面一样要求过分。他的嘴巴擦破了，牙齿刮了一点。第二天早上，影山到处都能闻到他的气味，明白他们做了什么。

“影山。”日向在脑海里悄悄说。影山的手一阵痉挛。他屏住了呼吸。

“怎么了？”

“继续，这次之后，我们继续，继续，继续——”

“闭嘴。会继续的。会——”影山的思绪开始模糊。他紧紧地闭上眼睛。就快了。身上有一种幻觉般的压力。日向的声音可以被想象力召唤出来，在他耳边响起。他记得今天下午比赛后日向的味道，炽热的皮肤上冒出的汗水，气味粘在他的喉咙深处。他记得日向放在他的脸上的手和他触碰他的专有方式。他想象这方式出自其他理由：他想象日向对他的占有欲不再仅仅作为二传，而是作为一个人，日向告诉他，他是他的。

“你是我的。”影山想象日向在他们一起前往高潮时说着，他贪得无厌，直到他从影山那里得到一切，直到影山自愿放弃自己的每个部分。 **一字一顿。**

影山听完会再也无法忍耐。他会把衣服卷起来，冲进日向的腿间。他不会说自己是他的。他不会，尽管他们俩都知道这就是事实。影山想象着标记日向的嘴，当两个身体一起移动时伸出他的舌头，吞下日向那些细糯的声音。不会有什么狡猾的评头论足。日向的头会向后仰；影山会把头埋进日向的衣领里，去感受他浓郁的气味。他们都会失去说话的能力。没有揶揄，至少那时候不会有，虽然日向可能会想试试。

“日向。”影山再次想象出紧抱住他的日向的大腿。他被迫发出一声噪音，转过身，把脸埋在枕头里。“不要说他的名字，”他锁住自己的喉咙命令自己，手指紧握着下面，“别说出来。”

达到高潮的时候他什么也没说。但他在脑子里一遍又一遍地想：一些“日向”和“翔阳”混合在一起的胡话和要是日向听到了会责骂他的脏话不断溜出嘴边。他不在乎。他筋疲力尽，逼着自己，释放所有，然后他放空了。

就目前而言，他心中慵懒的温暖压倒了内疚感。再等一会儿，他内裤里的烂摊子就会变干，他会尴尬，几近羞愧地低头看着自己。 **真可悲。** 他尽量不去想象日向说这种话。有时在他的脑海中，日向会在发现这一切后露出像月岛一样的表情。某种程度上来说，比起更现实的猜想里日向可能露出的困惑，这倒要好得多。为了挽救他们的友谊，他努力忍受那种恶心感。

影山颤抖着叹了口气，不知道为什么他会允许自己在缓解这种冲动时想起日向，尽管事实上他不可能不想起他，因为他已经失败过很多次。不知怎么的，日向的样子总是悄悄溜进脑海：点点滴滴，大腿，他拉伸时短裤的样子，课时很长时不安分的动作，在座位上扭来扭去的屁股，安静的交流中悄悄看向影山的眼睛，近乎狡猾地闯进他能理解的安全感。

日向从来没有想过影山能否跟上。他没有理由这么做，影山也绝不会给他理由。这个在影山昏暗卧室里的秘密是他们唯一的不同之处。比赛结束的夜晚，日向令人记忆犹新的温暖总让他疯狂。影山别无选择，只能让这感觉按部就班。一切从未停止过，也从未消失过——但它是可控的。它可以在这样的夜晚出现，然后在其他时间里忍在心中，尖锐的刀锋也能钝化。

日向不知道。他不可能知道。他不知道的事情也不会伤害他。

  


* * *

“是你说的想回家吃饭。”影山抱怨道。他的耳朵很冰，头发在练习后冲湿了，使得晚上的空气格外冷。他们饥肠辘辘地站在人行横道旁，无精打采地顶着风。在黄色路灯的照射下，日向拧着眉头皱成一团的脸被渲染得更引人注目。

“我想买点吃的回家吃，又不是做饭。我以为餐馆会开门！”

“我告诉过你，它星期一不营业。”

“然后我告诉过你我记得不是！我不确定！”

尽管影山是对的，他们还是互相瞪着对方。他早就都告诉日向了。其实他也希望自己记错了，但这并没有成为事实。

“那现在怎么办？”他问。

日向叹了口气。他的眼睑耷拉下来，睫毛遮住了眼睛，使得影山体内某种并非饥饿的情绪占满了心脏。他清楚地看到，面前的日向小小的——当然，本来就是——他乱糟糟的橙色头发从毛线帽前面露出来，睫毛又长又黑，小巧的脸正在反省。突然，除非饥饿像刚才那样随着心跳在自己脑内狂跳，影山都不想再摇晃他。他想把他拉进怀里，告诉他不用担心，冰箱里还有足够的食物。

这种感觉太不公平了。他对日向一向抵抗力低下。即使日向很蠢，或是犯了错，或是给他们俩带来了诸多不便，只要他停止一会儿争论，移开视线，影山就可能会被情感的波澜吞没。虽然日向 **总是** 犯这样的小错，但如果影山总让他蒙混过去，他就永远不会吸取教训。

“你想怎么办？”日向抬起头问。他的手指勾在一起，肩膀耷拉着，看起来就像一个迷路的孩子，即使没有完全意识到这对影山的影响，他也一定是故意的。

影山想要揍他，或者亲他，但他只是深吸了一口气，安定思绪。“我们可以吃方便面加鸡蛋来填饱点肚子。”乌养教练说过，要吃一顿像样的饭，那句话在他脑海中回响。“然后……我们会想出其他办法的。”

等待日向的回答等得他胃都绞紧了。如果日向不接受这个的解决方案，他就独自走回去——但是日向的脸几乎是令人烦恼地亮了起来。影山又迈开了脚步，日向一蹦一跳地赶了上来。雪上加霜的是，他一边走还一边用肩膀轻轻推他。影山长叹了一口气，但这对缓解他的胃痛也毫无作用。

“说到底，你为什么要在家里吃饭呢？”他抱怨道。食堂更方便，队友们大多数晚上都在那里吃饭。对影山来说，这是一个很好的了解队友们都在做什么想什么担心什么的方式，甚至不用花时间在训练外和他们交谈。

日向做了个鬼脸：“我们出门太晚了，如果在食堂吃饭，回家后就只能洗个澡然后上床睡觉。我想和你一起呆一会儿。”

影山瞥了他一眼。“我们一直都在一起。”唯一不在一起的时候是日向和其他人出去玩了，这也是日向自己选的。

“你今天一整天都在和小启一起练习，我几乎没看见你。”

对日向坚持要叫一个两米高的队友小启这件事，影山不得不忍住心里时常出现的愤怒。当他告诉日向这很可笑时，日向说启人有一点可爱，值得用上昵称——而且启人似乎很喜欢。影山永远不会理解日向是如何揣测这些有关于人际交往的事的。对他来说，启人仍然就只是 **山崎** ，尽管他们在一起度过了许多练习时间。

“我们在食堂也会呆一起。”影山说。

日向怒视着他：“我想问你他干得怎么样。如果他在那儿，你就不会都说实话了。”

“除非他真的做得不好。”影山想了想，然后重新考虑了下，“即使他做得不好，我也会直接告诉他。”

“那好吧。我只是想和你单独谈谈！我有权这么做！”

日向的声调越来越高，越来越沮丧，脸还涨得通红。虽然影山还没有吃东西，但他胃里那种日向给予的饥饿疼痛已经有所缓解了。在冬天，日向总是这么可爱，那强壮而富有热情的身体包裹在一层层柔软的衣服之下。它满足了影山内心罪恶的需求。他厚颜无耻地审视着对方的装束；当日向全副武装的时候，他不可能被指控为暗送秋波。

“别对我指指点点，”日向抬起头说，“我嫉妒了，可以吗？这很正常。”

**嫉妒，嫉妒，嫉妒** 。他提醒自己：不是那个意思。嫉妒是因为他占有了影山的训练时间。因为他有理由担心影山会超过他。排球对于日向来说永远是一场漫长而艰难的战斗，永远要求他付出所有努力——也许比对影山的要求还要多。他们付出了同样的努力，但日向在起跑线落后的步数不可计数。山崎——小启，一位两米高的选手，他的起跑线就和日向完全不在同一点了。

“我想你告诉我，你还是最喜欢和我一起搭档。”日向泄气地说。他围着围巾的脸颊粉扑扑的。坦白消耗了他所有力气，但他仍然选择说了出来。

原来他还想让影山告诉他这个？影山的胃里有些东西在愉快地蠕动着。“那当然。”

日向给了他亮眼的笑容：“是吗？”

他不得不把目光移开。“这不明显吗？和你一起练习当然是最好的。但如果我们都只做双人练习的话，我们学不到任何东西。”

他们走上了室外楼梯，回到了他们的公寓，日向走在前面，影山瞥见了他的笑容。温暖的阳光照进了影山的胸膛。他很高兴自己证实了一件显而易见的事实。在公寓门口，他低头看着日向搜出一把钥匙，脑海中开始放映电影画面。在电影里，他可能会把日向推到门上；他们可能在接吻了很长时间后一起跌倒在门口。所有厚厚的冬衣都会陆续散落在前往他们其中一个人房间的路上。这是一个不可触碰的想法，幻想的浪漫场景中有波涛汹涌的音乐，可耳边真实听到的只有日向终于把钥匙插进锁里的细碎声，门闩的撞击声，以及空无一人的公寓门开启的摇摆声。

日向走了进去，为他留着门。

“进门！”日向招呼他。他用手砰地一按电灯开关，赶紧脱下鞋子和外套。影山在背后稍慢地关上了门，脑海里还在想那些乱扔在地上的衣服。这不会发生的。那样的场景不属于他们。他们的公寓安静，熟悉，普通。

还很安静，至少在日向开始一边蹦蹦跳跳着进厨房一边唱关于水壶、拉面和影山同学的歌之前很安静。影山低头看着自己的鞋子笑了笑，呼了口气。这才是他们，他想。日向愚蠢的决定，他哼着的小调，和被强行同步的影山。没有地板上的衣服，那只是电影，是他的想象。

他挂上外套，穿上拖鞋，跟着日向进去了。

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢萝卜的校对！  
> 以及被虐到的不要担心，看到双向暗恋了吗（）  
> 大家的评论我都有看！我会积攒起来发回给原作者！


	3. 第一章（3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文前预警：因为原文一章太长，故一次更新为原文一章的1/3左右（但是这次还没更完一章），此次更新为原第一章part3，为影山视角。

有时候，影山也会嫉妒。

他非常清楚，嫉妒是愚蠢的。他占据日向的时间最长——上课、练习、公寓——但他总看见日向和初中或高中同学发短信，和以前的竞争对手发短信，和他们在课上遇到的有好感的人发短信。他有时怀疑，自己在日向生命中的地位，只是因为他是二传以及他们对排球的共同热爱。好像每个人在场外能给日向的都比他更多，好像他们的友谊完全依赖于日向对排球的执着，因此才会是影山。

排球是日向的人生追求，所以问题不大，但影山还是有点绝望ーー就像轮子的辐条爱上了轮轴。影山的交友能力依然取决于那些是否强行介入他的生活的人们，与此同时，日向可以嗤笑他，然后叫来一大伙儿人。

简而言之，可供日向选择的人太多，有时这个事实让影山心痒难耐。

一天在训练时，日向说：“青根前辈伤到了脚踝。”影山不再咕噜咕噜地喝水，擦了擦嘴巴。

“哦。”他说。

日向正通过转动臀部放松，接着侧拉腿来拉伸大腿内侧的肌肉，左边做完换右边。影山看着短裤和护膝之间的露出来的皮肤因为肌肉拉伸而绷得紧紧的，意识游离到运动短裤的布料和裤沿随着日向的移动而变化的方式，勾勒出他的身体。这让影山的嘴渴望得有点发干，愚蠢又晕头转向。日向的大腿经常出现在他的幻想中。梦里，他用嘴亲切地问候着那些看得到的皮肤，然后慢慢地，拜访平日里看不见的皮肤。

**别动了。**

“只是扭伤。”日向说，“但他很失落。”

影山想象不出这位伊达工业的前“铁壁”会给日向发什么短信。“我脚踝受伤了，我们谈谈吧。”这样吗？他用颜文字了吗？他是不是比影山更擅长发短信？

“如果他好好休息，病情会好得更快。”影山说。

“我就是这么告诉他的。”

影山点了点头。

“我会告诉他你也是这么说的。”日向歪着头说。他似乎在等影山拒绝，告诉他不要这么做。嗯？常识性的建议现在是秘密了吗？

“没事。”

日向笑了笑。他没有必要把影山牵扯进这些日常与友谊之中，但他还是做了。

“孤爪前辈最近怎么样？”感到日向似乎想继续谈论他的朋友们，影山等了一会儿，主动提到。尝试像其他人一样和他交流感觉很奇怪。平时，他们的谈话简单，毫无间隙，虽然与日向和其他人的谈话迥然不同，有时甚至像是一个缺陷。偶尔像今天这样的日子，影山也会试着改一改谈话方式。

“因为我嫉妒。”影山对自己恼火地想着。他试图降下怒火，在心里补充道：“而且这样练习人际交往是有用的。”连他自己都不完全相信这种毫无根据的辩解。

无论如何，日向看起来更开心了。“他试图低调行事，但是失败了。那个教授催他做一篇选修论文。研磨不想做。”

“他还是不打排球吗？”

“有时候他会顺道看看比赛，帮帮教练。每个人都希望他能做得更多，但他坚决拒绝参加比赛。”日向看着天空微笑着，“我不知道我能不能说服他。”

影山嫉妒、嫉妒、嫉妒——但日向不是他的。好吧不仅如此，他很 **喜欢** 日向善于与人相处。这很有用。“可能吧。”他说。

日向从天花板上移下目光，不屑地呼了一口气。“别傻了，影山同学！我只是开个玩笑。他和我们不同。”

“你才傻。”影山嘟哝着。“你傻到让别人一起变傻。你可以说服任何人干任何事。”

日向长久地看了他一眼，然后啧了一声。“别信他的话。”日向说。他好像在自言自语，低头时用手撑住下巴。“不对。一点也别信他的话。”

但是当教练把他们召回球场前，他回头看了看影山，影山觉得日向是想要相信那句他说的“你可以说服任何人干任何事”。

如果日向继续不相信他的话，世界也许会更好。

* * *

上课、排球和训练的三点一线，让时间过得飞快。曾经影山觉得难捱的日子已经一去不复返了，在察觉到大学的第二个年头已经开始入秋之前，队伍中渐进的变化比时光的前进更让他注目。现在，他作为球队的正选二传参加了所有的正式比赛，比一年级时更彻底地替换了佐藤。

佐藤和菅原性格不一样。他痛苦得溢于言表，几乎不和影山说话。虽然影山意识到了自己给学长带来的痛苦，并试图以一种笨拙但真挚的方式来安慰学长，尽量减少他的痛苦，但他无法让自己感到内疚。部分原因是他在球队中不可或缺这一点众所周知，但另一部分原因是，他能够参加比赛，日向也能。这并不像他们高中时光的头几个月，日向需要他上场才能有用武之地，但他们在一起配合总会更好。他们的教练非常聪明，不会看不出来。他们的组合令人心潮澎湃，超过了他们任何一个人单打独斗的效果。

球场上产生的心潮澎湃并不会因比赛结束而迅速消失。它会在一切事物上徘徊多日：外表、语言、触觉。球场的堂堂正正使得一切同时变得更加困难，也更加容易，影山心中的忧虑减弱，但却越发激动。日向一直喜欢靠得过分近，但是在比赛之后，他的粘人程度更加严重——对于影山来说，他平日里的自制被粉碎得彻彻底底。他纵容日向把脚或头放在他的膝盖上；他纵容日向为了商量看电影时坐的位置而对他拉拉扯扯，距离总比他们所需的更近。他们是朋友，自己不应该有这种感觉并不重要，唯一重要的是他们属于彼此。

日向也察觉到了这一事实，尽管他并没有和影山同样的感觉。在日向的设想中，他们大学期间一直住在一起，所以去年年底影山问他们是否会续约一年的时候，他再次感到困惑。

“你不喜欢这里？”日向当时问道。他皱起了眉头。“我知道这里离学校有点远，但是比……”

“不，我喜欢。我只是在想你喜不喜欢。”

事实上，影山那时在怀疑日向的计划有没有变动。他在大学里有很多朋友，影山想过日向可能会决定和其他人住在一起，一个更容易相处的人，例如那些他可以在极少数的夜晚一起出去闲逛的人——那些影山还没有见过的人，因为他不会去闲逛，因为他不一样，因为他不在乎日向在球场外出去闲逛或是干什么。

他知道自己的需求和别人不同。他想与人相处，希望他们快乐，但是他不需要一直陪伴在他们身边。日向是唯一一个一直都与自己息息相关的人，也是唯一一个他需要每天密切关注才能感到完整的人。但是很多人都和日向相关，他还喜欢影山不喜欢的东西，这使得影山心里的某部分一直期待着爱好的不同能改变他们之间的关系。这种蛰伏在心里的忧心忡忡一直在等待日向改变优先顺序。

但优先顺序并没有改变。日向以为影山问的重点是 **公寓** ，而不是他们住在一起这件事。住在一起似乎天经地义。这只能说明日向不管对他有没有感情，都一样确信他们的关系。不管晚上是否出去玩，不管他们场外兴趣如何，不管他们性格如何不同，他们都属于同一个世界。

影山没有再问过这个问题。

现在，共享比赛时的精彩时刻让他们成为了更胜于以前的朋友。没完没了的训练结束之后，他们看电影，玩游戏，和队友一起去观看其他球队的比赛。影山没有很多朋友，也不追求很多朋友，但是日向是他最好的朋友。在一个下雨的星期四晚上，日向坐在他旁边的沙发上，对着电视上的什么东西大笑，这一瞬间他突然意识到这是他最快乐的时光。

他不知道这是应该让他害怕还是高兴。

“你怎么了？”日向问道。虽然他还在擦眼泪，但不管起因是什么，他都已经笑够了。

“我？”

“你看起来像便秘。”

影山踢了踢日向露出来的小腿肚。“我没有。我吃了很多蔬菜，比你多。”

“那你怎么了？”

“我在想我们的下一场比赛。”他撒了谎。日向兴奋地从躺椅上坐了起来，脚趾戳进了影山的大腿之间。

“我等不及了。”他咧着嘴笑着说。“田中学长说他也许能露面来看我们的比赛！”

影山点了点头。如果他来了，田中也会为西谷欢呼。影山几乎可以听到他的学长们在他耳边咆哮，以及田中把衬衫脱下来，在头上挥舞着的样子。他挺怀念给田中的传球。

“不管怎样。”日向说。“想着比赛并不能让你看起来像便秘。”

“是，是。”

他们继续看电视，当日向的眼皮开始打架的时候，影山甚至没有像往常一样让他上床睡觉。过去，他常常对见到日向时放松警惕而感到内疚，虽然他试过阻止这种放松。这几天，日向相当热衷于让电视哄他入睡的这几天，他没有反对。这并不是说日向不知道他总在那些夜里抱着他上床睡觉，这不是什么秘密。

不过，今晚当他跪在沙发旁时，他比平时看得更久。他的眼睛巡视着，搜寻着，检索着。日向睡着时，他身体里所有的能量都沉入水面之下，能量仍在那里但更加深沉，留下了一层沉重的宁静。把他摇醒就能把一切唤回来，包括所有跳动的能量，迅捷的反应，明亮的眼睛。唤醒日向就仿佛唤醒了一股自然的力量。他现在就能这么做，以期看到这个转变过程。

他没有。他反而纵容自己继续看着，注意日向蜷起来的小手、他强有力的肩膀、他通常性急的嘴。他的每一部分都在呼唤着影山，但这是个无法回应的呼唤。日向并非故意让自己看起来那样，他也并没有特地塑造自己来迎合影山的每一个偏好。更有可能的是，影山的每一个偏好都已经塑造成了日向的模样，所以这两者如出一辙。这种漫无方向的暗恋是他自己的错。

人们并不总能得到想要的一切，甚至不能选择想要 **什么** 。

这样也挺好，很正常。影山的呼吸如同狂风刮过。这很常见：球落在他那边的球场上，失了一分，一分落到对方球队手里。这就是比赛总会有的代价。

他摇了摇头。“这是我最快乐的时光。”这种私自的幸福的想法让他喘不过气，情绪摇摆不定。那个幸福的来源四仰八叉地躺在沙发上，表情放空地睡着。也许那些闭着的眼睛将来会给他带来痛苦，也许将来一切都会崩溃——但担心是没有意义的。他不会担心太久。生活就是生活，只要他们在一起打球，日向就是他生活的一部分。或许甚至在更远的将来里也是。

没什么好再说的。他把一缕头发从日向的脸上往后拨了拨，然后像往常一样，在眉毛正上方的前额上轻轻道了一个无言的晚安吻。日向没有动，但他的确在影山抄起他时抓住了影山的衬衫。影山已经习惯了这种反应。这并不意味着什么，但它的确每一次都用渴望堵住了他的喉咙。

他不想让它停下来。

被放到床上的时候，日向低声嘟哝了几句，随意地拍了拍他的手臂表示感谢。这一拍拔出了影山心里那根刺，他满怀恼怒的爱意微笑了起来。

即使半睡半醒，日向也是个傻瓜。这是令人欣慰的念头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢萝卜的校对！高三影日day快乐！


	4. 第一章（4）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为原文一章太长，故一次更新为原文一章的1/3左右，此次更新为原第一章part4，为影山视角，下一章为日向视角；  
> 

大学第二个冬天的凌冽寒风带来了麻烦。他们在一起的第一个冬天相当温和，第二个冬天弥补了回去。寒冷迫使他们停止户外运动，新鲜空气供应不足，两个人都不在最佳状态。尽管如此，被迫更长时间地呆在一起还是让影山心里温暖，以至于他没办法怨恨这种天气，即使这种天气扰乱了他理论上的日常作息。他们还是经常在食堂吃饭，那里总是提供着创意自制汤——大部分都很难吃，但作为挑战吃起来还是挺有趣的。晚上他们为了准备期末考试而学习，还有从日向那位和侄子一样经常咧着嘴笑的叔叔那里借来的旧被炉可以用。

在他们的公寓里，似乎没有什么东西能影响他们，大部分情况下的确如此——但是，一场摧毁了附近某条电线的暴风雨来了，然后结果就……显而易见。

一阵细微的嗡嗡声之后，所有的灯光都熄灭了，夜幕悄然降临。大楼里其他地方传来了人们互相确认有没有事的叫喊声，但日向和影山什么都没说。他们俩刚结束疲惫的训练，在小小的餐桌上默默地吃着晚餐，都很清楚刚才发生了什么。把暴风雨警报和突如其来的黑暗放在一起猜测因果关系并不困难。

“我们有蜡烛吗？”日向问。这是个好问题。影山模糊地记得他们中有一个人，或者两个人都在搬进来的时候被各自的父母塞了蜡烛，但是他们把蜡烛放哪里了？而且，他们有火柴吗？

“我去看看。”影山说着，吞下口里的炖肉，站了起来。他摸索着回到自己的房间，花了点时间在底下的抽屉里找到了那堆东西。他坐在旁边，一样样翻捡，总算找到两根粗蜡烛，打着手机灯下又找了十分钟，终于找到一盒火柴。他凯旋似的回到厨房。但蜡烛点燃时，金色的烛光映出了日向脸上的焦虑，这似乎与影山曾经失败过的成功无关。影山胜利的笑容瞬间消失了。

“怎么了？”他问。

“我们的暖气……是通电的，对吧？”

影山耸了耸肩。听起来好像是，但是他对暖气一无所知，也不知道电力是如何工作的。它就这么自然而然地工作着。

“那说明暖气已经关了。”日向说。 **哦。“** 我们会冻僵。”

“不会停电那么久的。”影山试图分析。他从未听说过因为停电而造成大规模人员死亡。“而且也没 **那么** 冷。”

“已经够冷了!”日向抱怨着。他走向被炉，摸了摸底下，但那天被炉也还没有开启——“因为，”影山想，“还没有那么冷。”

温度还没有低于零度，不过今晚倒是有可能。

“我们会没事的，”他说，“多穿点衣服。”

日向照影山说的做了，但是几个小时之内，连影山都感到了寒意。由于训练和接连而至的黑暗，他累了，而他的身体在疲劳时对温度的判断相当糟糕。但是他的身体也在告诉他真的有 **那么** 冷，他的鼻尖都冻僵了。

“我要去睡觉。”他说，因为他厌倦了日向坚持把手暴露在外面的纸牌游戏。他缩进身上披着的毯子里，心里估摸着在床上要多久才能暖和起来。如果他在进去之前举举重的话，会有效果吗？还是他会出汗，结果变得更冷呢？

日向伸出手来，抓住了他的手腕。“我们必须睡在一起。”他说着，肩膀上还裹着一条毯子，疲倦的脸色被冻得发白。在身上的毛毯、姿势和命令的语调塑造之下，日向看起来就像一个饱经风霜的将军。

“不，没必要。”影山说。拒绝非常简单，他警告自己胸口那个狂跳不已的东西也要这么简单。日向抓住他的手蜷缩着留在他的手腕上，变成了一条热量来源带，尽管那手刚开始抓上来的时候并不温暖。

“是没必要，但是这样做会更暖和，而且我快冻僵了。你真的更想一个人睡吗？”

这个问题很不公平。影山有很多种不想一个人睡的理由，但是很少有理由和这种情况相关。尽管如此，他在经过长时间不情愿的心跳之后，还是老老实实地回答了问题。“不是。”

“很好！我的床还是你的？”

日向咧嘴笑着，显然在为赢得这场没有争执的比赛而高兴。影山不得不转过脸去，脸火辣辣地烧着。“我的床还是你的？”那问题真是……太棒了。他真的要默许这个问题吗？

他要。

“你的。”他勉强说出口。这样，日向的气味就不会在他的床单上停留数周。这种在不熟悉领域里的事将是一次性的，之后他可以说服自己这只是一场美梦。

日向歪着头，好像想问什么，但他停了下来。过了一会儿，他点点头。

“那去换衣服吧。”他说，“快点。”

他们分头行动，影山胸口那个狂跳不已的东西在全身上下乱窜，主要是在他的胃里肆虐。快点？不可能，他手指冰冷，神经绷紧。现在他最不应该做的事情就是冲到日向的床上。即使他可以接受这一切都是不可避免的，相当正常，如同命运一般，他也知道这件事与其他事情不同。他应该说不，但是现在改变主意看起来更可疑，而不是变得不可疑。

他想……

他的手颤抖着。他想像那样亲近，就一次。引起这场风暴的主因不是他，他也不是出于好色或者其他动机设计了这场风暴。他和日向只是针对现状做出反应，同时他能够在黑暗中近距离感受到日向。 **他** 会是那个在日向床上的人，而不是某个不知从哪里冒出来把日向从他身边抢走的陌生人。这诱惑实在太大了，难以抵抗。

他慢慢地挪动，希望能冷静下来，但也知道自己不过在拖延时间。毫无减缓的诚惶诚恐之中，他穿过走廊到了日向的房间。这仿佛是一次浪漫的约会，其中一人在指定的时间爬到另一人的床上，屋里一片漆黑，这让他很尴尬。开门的时候他手里拿着的蜡烛让一切变得更加糟糕——好像他们假装来自另一个世纪一样。

“嘿。”影山进来时，日向瑟瑟发抖地说。他的蜡烛已经熄了，影山也赶紧吹熄了手上的蜡烛，既不想看见也不想被看见。现在他到达了目的地，还想缩到墙那一边，但这只会让本就奇怪的夜晚更加奇怪。他只好迅速地爬到日向的毯子里，僵着身子。

这个做法很正确。日向朝他滚过来，把头靠在他的肩膀上，整个人都蜷在一边。日向的手冰冰凉的。

“啊。”日向对着影山的身体叹了一声，就像他在练习后饥肠辘辘的时候对着还热乎乎的肉包子叹了一声一样，仿佛这是世界上最棒的事情。影山也不知道要把他推开骂他，还是把他拉得更近。日向的身体是床上唯一的热源，毛毯一点也没暖和起来，尽管他在发抖。

影山僵硬地躺着，呼吸因为发冷而打着颤，手臂瘫在床上。空气沉默了一阵。

“过来。”日向突然转过身来说，“抱着我。”

“我是你的仆人吗？”影山回嘴，更多是因为紧张而不是厌烦。他的心被提到了嗓子眼儿，仿佛他要是想再说点什么喉咙就会嘎吱作响。

“你不是吗？”日向问了回去，在影山踢他的时候笑了笑，“求你啦？”

影山希望自己满是日向的心脏不会因为跳动的“砰砰”声音量过大而出卖他。他转过身，缩成一圈，把小臂放进枕头里，上臂放在日向的腰上。这很不舒服，因为他不知道怎么处理放在日向上面的那只手，最合理的做法应该是抱住日向，虽然他做不到，不过也不错。

他所有的感官都近距离接触着日向，亲昵感淹没了其他的一切。日向的洗发水，皮肤的香味，日常熟悉的身体现在紧紧地压着他。那强壮而迷你的身体可以在球场上飞来飞去，那肌肉发达的腿帮助他完成越来越高的跳跃，现在就在他面前——

影山咽了一口口水。他知道自己心跳太快了，以至于全身都暖和了起来。日向转身面对他，更接近地吸收他的热量，发出一声叹息。一瞬间，影山非常惊恐——但它逐渐演变成了一种奇怪的、不该有的成功感。

日向在转身面对 **他** ，而不是某个陌生人。 **他** ，这个他认识多年的人，和他争执打闹的次数都数不清了；这个他发誓要打败的人。虽然影山知道一切都只是无意义的偶然，但他还是为自己做到这样而感到骄傲。现在的情况是如此的不可能，如此的愚蠢，但不知为何的确发生了。在他下一次呼气时，日向试图靠得更近。

接触太多了：从他的胸部到他的胯部，影山整个身体前面全是日本的身体。这可能很快就会成为一个问题，尤其是每次吸入的空气都有一股日向的味道。“就是这个人。”影山的身体坚持说，“就是这个人。”

只要这种坚持只在心里，影山不会介意——但是日向的确更爱动了。影山喘不过气来。

“别这样。”他差点说出口。这话在最后一分钟被咽下去了。如果他说出口，日向的下一个问题会是“为什么”，而他不知道该怎么回答。他咬紧了牙关，试图放松。

咬紧牙关放松还尽量不呼吸是很难的。

渐渐地，他的四肢更加沉重了。他仍然觉得他的血液以每小时一千公里的速度在血管里奔腾，但是他们是在一个安静的身体里，温暖而疲倦地奔腾着。练习后的疲劳也助了一臂之力。在日向看起来，他好像很放松。

希望如此。

“影山？”

沉重感消失了，变成了一支“战斗还是逃跑”的肾上腺素长矛。但是——不，他的身体还没有背叛他，尽管它可能有这样的企图。“什么？”

“你开心吗？”

**“什么？”**

“就——你开心吗？”

新一波的废话即使没有别的意思，也分散了影山的注意力。他鼻子慢慢呼出一口气，然后问：“为什么突然问？”

“我妈妈问我在大学开心吗，我就开始想了想。你开心吗？”

“我看起来不开心吗？”

“你看起来就只是你自己。”日向说，“我不确定我能分辨出你是高兴还是不高兴。我是说在行动方式上，不是说日常活动。日常我能分辨出来。”

“我很开心。”影山说。话自然而然就说出了口。他 **很** 快乐——几个月以来他觉得自己是最快乐的——但他突然意识到，自己已经有一段时间没有设想未来了。他的人生前景在大学毕业时结束，仿佛毕业不再是人生令人激动的新阶段，而是掉下一座无限悬崖。下一块人生跳板被浓雾笼罩，它许诺了排球，但强大的对手和惊人的比赛对他不再有那么诱人的吸引力了。

日向在排球方面和他共鸣，但不是在其他所有方面。他更擅长做一个普通人，和普通人交流，和普通人有同样的优先权。他大学毕业后的人生将与影山不同，而影山还不知道如何应对。他为未来做的唯一准备就是他的身体：正确的饮食，正确的锻炼，没有做过头的事情。

他意识到了自己的这种行为。在高中快结束他还不知道会和日向住在一起时，他也做了同样的事情。这就好像他在地面上一无所靠，好像日向的缺席会让他疯狂地忙碌。的确可能。如果没有日向，他身边就会出现一个缺口。他不会完全孤立——他还是有一些朋友的，而且当他需要具体的东西时，他们可以伸出援手——但他不确定自己能否找到可以以同样方式联系在一起的人。他身体里的一部分会被闲置，他的生活会变得越来越渺小。

**真令人沮丧。**

“你呢？”他突然发问，渴求着日向也说出肯定的答案。

“我？当然。”

这句话断得很奇怪，虽然影山说不出原因。因为这个问题很可笑？可能就是，日向并没有那种不快乐的生活方式。

日向轻轻挪了挪身，叹了一声，觉得舒服多了。影山一动不动。

“晚安，影山。”

“晚安。”影山回应道。他等着日向的呼吸变化，思考着模糊不清的未来，那个可能比他现在的生活更渺小更空虚的未来。说真的，这并没有吓到他，但让他感到……不舒服。他总认为日向会留在他的身边，但假想没有保证。日向的目标可能变化，影山已经在很多自以为理解的人身上看到过这样的事情，在那一个转折点前，优秀但没有坚持下去的人。他迟早得考虑自己想要什么——考虑职业队伍，城市，退役计划……

好长一段时间之后，日向的身体动了一下，显然是睡着了，把他的胡思乱想拉回到现在。日向的温暖逐渐落回他的身前，不再那么有威胁性，影山也意识到了他躺在床上那实实在在的重量。这里，和日向在一起，暂时哪儿也不去。影山的脸还能像这样贴近日向的后颈，他可以闻到他的皮肤。日向的一切都如此的亲切，温暖，而且现在他们仍然在一起。

他很感激。他永远也不会告诉日向，因为那样很肉麻，日向会取笑他，但是他心底还是感激不尽。不管日向给他带来了多少次不便，或者让他们迟到，或者不是因为他自己的错而把他逼疯。但是，有一个能够预感到他的一切行动，能够理解他的人，这一切都是值得的。想拥抱那个人还让他靠近只能算一个副作用，但即使是这样，那也不是不受欢迎。那只是影山的一部分，是对这种情况的自然反应。像呼吸一样自然。

“晚安。”他想着，心里被那愚蠢的感激之情填得满满的，在日向领子上后颈那里露出的皮肤轻轻地吻了一下。

然后发现日向僵硬了，显然还醒着。

所有的疲倦都在一阵恐慌中瞬间消失。“日向醒了，日向醒了，他发现我在吻他，他现在知道了”——这些话不断在他脑海中重复着。“他知道了！他知道了！他知道了！”如此喧嚣的脑内，甚至没有让他注意到时间点滴过去后的宁静。

日向已经僵硬了，但是他什么都没说。没有一个清亮的、困惑的声音说着：“影山？”

影山的喉咙因为塞满了即将脱口而出的道歉和借口而疼痛——但他的舌头仍然僵硬不动。日向的呼吸非常规律，影山突然想到他是在装睡。他没有问：“你为什么吻我？”他没有把他赶走。

他注意到了那个吻，身体僵了，然后假装什么都没发生。

影山因为恐惧、内疚和羞耻而心潮澎湃，但这些感觉被一种越来越强烈、越来越麻木的背叛感所压倒。他尽量不去相信，但这种背叛感还是越来越强烈。

他一直以为日向没有察觉到他的感情。他觉得如果日向知道了他的感情，他会直接和他对质。但如果不是呢？如果日向一直以来都知道怎么办？

几分钟过去了。日向什么都没说，理应这样做的时间被推迟，然后被更多的时间吞噬了。很明显，日向打算坚持他的假装。

如果这是他们共同生活的一个主要活动，那还有多少事情是日向假装没有注意到的？多少次观察，多少次抚摸，多少次扫视？影山有多明显？

**日向能读懂人，他善于读懂人。**

这是一个可怕的发现，发现这种 **察人观事** 可能适用于他。日向理解他，但他不应该知道这一部分。这应该非常令人惊讶，以至于日向猜不到，也不会在他身上找到它。

但是为什么这一种情绪会有所不同呢？为什么日向能够读懂其他所有东西，却忽略了这一个？为什么影山曾经会认为他不知道，坚持认为日向是活泼的，诚实的，没有秘密的？

如果这是他真正关心的东西，为什么日向甚至没学会假装呢？

他感到恶心和过热。他想跑回自己的床上，躲在被子下面。他想现在就说出来，直接面对日向，问他知道了什么，在想些什么——但是恐惧镇住了他。

他一动不动，像日向一样僵硬地躺着，等待着夜晚的结束。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢萝卜的校对！大家元宵节快乐！


	5. 第二章（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为原文一章太长，故一次更新为原文一章的1/3左右，此次更新为原第二章part1，为日向视角；

日向第一次意识到自己爱上影山时相当恼火。准确来说，不是因为他恋爱了，而是因为他爱上了 **影山** ，那感觉就像是失败了一样。

他本能地保护起了这个被揭露的真相，因为只要他把秘密藏起来，影山就不会知道他在这么重要的方面赢了他——但这只是他最初的反应。按自然规律来说，日向早晚会告诉影山的，但他明智地决定要保守这个秘密。

也许，他在意识到自己坠入爱河时不应该感到震惊。毕竟，他早就意识到了。

“你没有其他喜欢的人吗？”他们分手后的那个星期，美岛莉问日向。那时他们刚刚度过高中最后一年的暑假。蟋蟀在窗外轻轻叫着，天空热得发烫，尽管窗户开着，微风细语，教室里还是特别闷热。不知道为什么，他和美岛莉在分手后变得比以前更亲近了，所以日向肯定交往的整件事都是个错误的决定。不过她似乎并不介意，日向很感激。

现在他们正坐在一起吃午饭，把课桌拼在一起以免被人听到对话。不管美岛莉什么时候出现，影山好像都不在，今天也一样。

“别人？”日向问。

美岛莉的眼睛是黑色的，平日里和蔼可亲，但她现在正举起双手，像谷地一样恐慌。“我不是在控诉！我只是想可能……”

“啊——没有，真的！对不起！”日向马上出声。他双手合十，不知道是什么让她觉得自己喜欢上了别人，但还是为此向她道歉。

轻拂的微风冷却了他脖子上紧张的汗水，美岛莉笑了。那一刻留在他的脑海里成了一幅画，一个指示牌： **尚未察觉** 。他当时所说的都是真的。是真的，但是……即使在那时，他也已经开始感觉到了。日常活力满满的状态之下，这很难被注意到，但他心里一直有一种无法命名的焦躁不安，这种感觉从未消失过。这使得他对自己所做的和所得的一切都有些不满，让他更难以接受。他不确定是什么原因，他的大脑也不确定是什么原因导致了这一切，直到第二年夏天，他进入大学之后才明白过来。

他和家人们一起去旅行。这场旅程只有11天的时间：和家人们在冲绳岛的海滩上一起享受11天，和小夏一起在滩岩上爬行，尝试招徕陌生人们组出一个不枉此行的沙滩排球联赛。他交了很多朋友，但他只希望影山也在那里。他发给影山很多照片和数不胜数的短信，即使影山的每一条回复都简明扼要，仿佛想要结束对话。更糟糕的是，他知道影山并不是故意要结束对话的，他有时几乎能感觉到他在试图延长对话，而且有一次影山在沉默了几小时之后发信息，只问了一句：“你现在在干什么？”对影山来说，这种对话的主动性相当于一封三页纸的情书。

日向和小夏共用一套廉价旅馆的房间，他每天晚上都睡不着觉。被单太薄了，身体里充满了耀眼的、不可忽视的渴望。他不停地缩紧，摇头，辗转反侧。在这样无尽的夜晚里，一天床头柜上的手机突然发出的震动让他全身皮肤都阵痛，心跳因为可怕的解脱感而加速。他打开手机，发现信息来自影山，感觉就像中了彩票。

“不。”过了一会儿，他呻吟着，意识到了——一些事。可能吧。线索就在这里，尝试着浮出水面。他把它推得很远，很远。 **不是现在，不是现在，不是现在。**

直到几天后，日向回到了他们同住的公寓，这种线索才得以隐藏。他站在门外，找着钥匙。他的不耐烦——还是紧张？——使他的双手颤抖。

他沮丧地叹了口气，放下包来搜刮每一个口袋。他的钥匙在哪？他没把它落在宫城吧？门开的时候他正弯腰去检查包里，吓了一跳。

“门没锁。”影山打开门时说，另一句话好像已经呼之欲出——但当他们的目光相遇时，这句话似乎从影山舌尖上消失了。这一刻仿佛延长了，日向站在走廊里，心提到了嗓子眼。影山定格在门框里的身材看起来比印象中的还要魁梧，很熟悉，又很陌生，这让日向感到害羞还有点自惭形秽，沮丧地想跺跺脚。

“不要是影山。”他想着。同时他心中另一个不受欢迎的部分也在想：“当然是影山。” 

“笨蛋。”影山终于说完了，迟到的日向忘记了他为什么被称为笨蛋。“门没锁。”过了一会儿他想起来了， **对了** 。

又过了一会儿，他才清醒过来，自己把脑海里的记忆碎片一块块整理起来。

“笨蛋会给你带纪念品吗？”他问道，脸颊还通红的。他希望影山会把脸红归咎于愤怒，而不是仅仅因为看到影山就感到害羞。影山看上去也满脸通红——但是现在的时间点和他的运动服说明了这是因为举重，而不是因为害羞。

“看情况。你带了吗？”

“没有！”日向说了谎，“你不配拥有它们。”

“那我猜笨蛋不会这么做。”影山说着，日向冲了过去。随之而来的扭打有助于解释他红润的脸颊，尽管这种扭打让他的心跳加速，与此同时它承诺生活将永远、永远不会一如既往。

这种感觉已经够令人筋疲力尽的了。

最后，影山气喘吁吁地挣脱了日向的扭打，把他的包拿了进来，关上门。关门声在日向的胸膛里惊雷般响起。他回家了——这感觉很不一样。

他感觉不一样了。

他们慢腾腾地说着话。希望这对影山来说很正常，但日向自己觉得相当尴尬和生硬。然后日向终于能借把东西放进房间的名义藏起来，让慢慢解开行李的过程给自己时间思考。刚开始的几分钟，他彻底震惊了，内心的紧张和颤抖的心跳都完全暴露。

他把一只手紧紧地捂在胸前。“什么鬼？”他轻声问。

他想，事实已经显而易见。他喜欢影山。 **那种意义上的** 。看到影山把包提进来时赤裸的胳膊，感觉就像有一股物理力量在用力推着他。

日向的自信心动摇了。突然间，他在世界上的归宿——一个他一直确信的归宿——似乎变得捉摸不定。他的身体告诉他，他在世界上的归宿是亲密地包围着影山；一想到这个，他心里就更加震惊。

**影山。**

他又长呼了几口气，心跳加速了几次，但是他回过神来了。他曾经面对过可怕的事情，而这只是又一件可怕的事情。

**天哪，是影山。**

他终于冷静下来想自己应该做什么。他不想让影山赢，也不想让这个控制住他——但是他真的会在他的余生里，从内心变成一个围着影山转的叛徒，还必须假装一切正常吗？一开始他想这不行，他想直接告诉影山，并且指控他肯定是做了一些黑魔法才让自己坠入爱河。但等了一会儿……

日向咽了一口口水。他脑海里突然浮现出去年夏天，在他和美岛莉约会那短暂时期的一段回忆。这是他和影山唯一一次深入地谈论爱情，而影山对这一切感到愤怒。

“有那么多人向你表白。”日向试遍了其他所有方法让他向来闷闷不乐的朋友摆脱出来，但都无济于事，“你为什么不接受一个呢？”

如果影山嫉妒日向在恋爱中领先于他——这似乎是他最近情绪低落的最可能原因——那么解决办法显而易见。他不想和美岛莉分手，但是他也不想整天和这个样子的影山打交道。如果影山也和别人约会，那一切问题都解决了。

“我为什么要这么做？”

“为了……为了经验！你不用担心我会超过你。我猜……”日向挠了挠后脑勺。他知道自己应该追随什么，但这似乎还有很长的路要走。主要是他被有个可爱又聪明的人喜欢他这个事实弄得措手不及，对约会的前景相当兴奋，以至于他几乎不假思索地接受了。他当然会和美岛莉约会。谁不会呢？如果说影山是因为嫉妒而变得沉默冷漠，那么有很多女孩——至少有三个——都喜欢影山。日向当然知道，因为她们都向他请教过接近影山的窍门。

“然后？”影山眯起眼睛继续问着。

“为了爱情？”日向试着说。他并不爱美岛莉，但这本来就不是一时之事。他喜欢她，和她说话让他感觉心脏都快跳出来了，就像他肚子里充满了疯狂飞舞的蝴蝶。

“我要爱情干什么？”影山问。即使他们在体育馆外面并排坐着，浑身是汗，他也没有看日向。“来满足欲望？”

他说欲望的时候，这个词仿佛比原本的意思更脏了，而且不知道为什么，从他嘴里说出这个词让日向感到尴尬。甚至，想到影山也有欲望就让他觉得很尴尬。现在他全想起来了。

“别这么说！”

“你不就是这个意思吗？”

“不仅是这样！”

“我不需要那个。”影山说。他看起来还是很生气，眉毛紧皱着。“我不需要任何人的任何东西。”

“你不能和一个排球结婚。”日向没礼貌地说，他搞不懂为什么影山要把事情搞得这么复杂。然后影山狠狠地把他推开了。这不是开玩笑的推推撞撞，他真的生气了。日向知道其中的区别。

“我也不想和一个排球结婚。”影山说。

“那你想要什么？”日向问。他也很生气。影山最近很冷淡，好像回到了高一的时候。他们现在是 **朋友** 了。朋友之间会交谈。他们无话不谈，但影山却表现得好像他不想和日向生活中的新事情有任何关系。

“让我一个人呆着！”影山说，“不是所有人都像你一样。我不想要你想要的。”

“所有人都想要爱！”

“不是所有人！闭嘴，日向！别再烦我了！”

日向差一点就向他扑过去，好像自己能把答案从他嘴里打出来似的。为什么影山这么生气？ 为什么爱情的念头使他这么失落？

“你说得好像这很恶心一样。”日向最后咕哝着。他试图让这句话听起来强词夺理，但这也是他担心的——为什么影山在美岛莉在场时消失了，为什么他从来不会对向他表白的人多看一眼。这句话可能就是事实——影山证实了这一点。

“是。”影山说，“我不想和这种事扯上任何关系，所以你可以闭嘴，永远别再跟我谈这个了。”

他已经站了起来，这就是这场谈话的全过程。当然，日向没有完全听影山的话，如果他想再次和他谈论爱情的话，他还是会这么做。但是，影山对任何略带浪漫的事情的恶心感……令人难忘。日向一次又一次地注意到了这一点，就像影山在看电影中的浪漫场景时会把目光移开，就像他在公共场合看着牵着手的情侣的眼神，就像他在讨论整个电视节目时不顾日向的提议而只字不提自己对其中任何一个好看的人的看法。

可能影山并不讨厌爱。可能他只是有点古怪而且难以相处——但是如果影山对他感到恶心的话真的会让人很痛苦。他会在知道自己可能的想法之后再也不看自己吗？他们的排球怎么办？日向一定要搬出去吗？

日向不是懦夫。他的本能是直面任何事，任何人，不管有多少可怕的事和人潜伏在人生的厕所前——但是这一次，他选择了一种安全的方式。他会在比赛前上好厕所然后完全不用再去赛场里的洗手间。在所有可能发生的坏事中，影山恨他是最糟糕的。

决定不告诉影山自己的感受让他觉得自己大了五岁。这似乎是成年人该做的事情，不让别人痛苦——但这也很难受。

“你有一千样东西要理吗？”影山的问题从走廊里传来，打断了日向烦恼的回忆。只是他站在门后这个简简单单的事实就使日向倒抽了一口冷气，他又把一只手捂在心口上。

“干嘛，影山！不要偷偷摸摸的。”

“我在问你问题！”

“你鬼鬼祟祟的！”天哪，天哪，这是不可能的。他应该告诉他，他应该告诉他，但是——他咽了一口唾沫，深吸了一口气，试图使自己冷静下来。“等我准备好了，你才能拿到你的纪念品！并不是说你配拥有它们。”

“白痴。”影山说。他推开了门，于是日向就不再是独自一人藏身在他的目光之外。他现在全身都在影山视线之下，盘腿坐在地板上。影山站在门框旁边看着他，他的表情…… **啊** 。日向的心似乎沉到了肚底，准备听天由命，明知做不到却还希望能起来反抗。影山正笑着，不是那种令人毛骨悚然的微笑，而是那种完全给他染上了人性化和英俊光环的微笑。不只是英俊。他看起来……

“别想到光芒四射。”日向哀求自己，终于忍住了这种想法。相反地，他憋出了一句胡话：“你到底要不要礼物？！”

影山就在门框旁坐了下来。他即使不是光芒四射，至少也是发着光的，而且看起来还很高兴。日向咽了一口口水。

“我要。”影山说，“当然。”

“那就别再叫我白痴了。”日向拿着一个包装好的长方体盒子，一本正经地说。

“我会的。”影山说着，然后日向把盒子递给了他。拿到之后，影山抬起头来。“就一会儿不说。”

日向嘘了一声，一个月前他可能会因为这种卑鄙的策略扑上影山，然后他们可能会扭打一番，但现在他的双手仍然放在腿上。它们对他来说如此陌生，叫他怀疑自己还能不能像以前一样正常地和影山这样呆在一起。想到这里，他有点失落——但他更得意于自己的决定。不管影山对爱情什么想法，都不会影响他们的排球。考虑到他对爱情的态度，他不会爱上一个人然后离开日向。也许他们不能永远生活在一起，但那是未来的日向的问题。在这一刻，他和影山是朋友，住得很近，基本上从早到晚都在一起打球，这就足够了。

它可能会在除此以外令人满意的生活中留下漏洞，但也还好。日向不会去追求这一件东西，这样他就可以追求其他所有的东西。丢了一分，可以在其他地方拿回来分数，这很有道理。

他会调整自己对于正常的看法，会好像什么都没有发生过一样。他确信这一点。

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢萝卜的校对！让我们进入“全世界都觉得他们在谈恋爱他们却觉得自己在单相思”的日向part×


	6. 第二章（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为原文一章太长，故一次更新为原文一章的1/3左右，此次更新为原第二章part2，为日向视角；

如同日向设想的一样，他已经习惯了爱上影山——甚至适应速度比想象中更快，好像爱上他并不是什么不正常的事。在此过程中，他甚至有点沾沾自喜。

当然，对着影山的头发、眼睛或者手做白日梦并不轻松，因为梦永远不会有结果。在训练时盯着影山也不轻松，日向总感觉自己快要把整个舌头吞下去——但也有好处。换句话说，他现在注意到，即使 **别人像他一样** 看着影山，他们都没有机会和他住在一起，或者和他一起打排球，或者天天和他亲近。

有时候，日向在课上看着坐在旁边的影山，他身体的每一条流畅曲线，他脸上完美的美学，他那双熟练地静止的手……他忍不住咧嘴笑起来，心脏因为胜利感怦怦直跳。

坐在他旁边的帅哥是他最好的朋友。更糟糕的是——影山永远不会发现日向觉得他是个 **帅哥** 。日向永远不会承认自己有这种想法，哪怕影山去做了脑移植手术，然后说自己还是喜欢卿卿我我的东西，他也不会说出口。

“什么事？”影山在某次日向洋洋得意的打量过程中问道。解剖课还没开始，他就注意到了日向轻佻的目光。日向没有回答，因为他正忙着用一种伪装得很好的崇拜眼神看向影山的发型。他们高三的时候，日向说这样看起来很酷，之后影山就留了稍稍凌乱的造型。那 **的确** 看起来很酷——有点漫不经心，好像他刚从床上滚下来一样。

“什么事？”影山在椅子上坐直了又问。他太高了，显得桌子太小了。那看起来也不错。

“没什么。”日向说，但他还在笑着，所以影山不相信他。

他伸手抓住了日向的头发，但是几乎没有拉。这感觉更像是一种爱抚，而不是一种不耐烦的表示，日向不得不用意志的力量堵住自己的喉咙，以免快乐地叹气。影山拉他的头发早就成为他一直期待的事情。如果他再留长一点，影山会更经常地摸它吗？值得考虑一下。

“告诉我。”影山命令道。过了一会儿，他忙不迭地把手抽了回去。很明显，抓头发的动作更像出于本能而非故意，影山在这个插曲之前一直昏昏欲睡。

“多在他昏昏欲睡的时候惹他。”日向心里记着笔记。

“你的头发。”他同时说。

影山举起手去摸自己的头。

“我不是说它看起来很糟糕，笨蛋。”

影山停了下来，皱着眉头看他，把手放了下来。这种不确定的表情让日向打了个寒颤——也让他想了个办法。

“过来。”他一边说，一边伸出了双手。影山把头向前靠了过去，即使没有什么需要整理的，他还是允许日向去碰他。日向伸开手指穿过柔滑的黑发——此刻前端打了一点发胶，所以也不能算十全十美。日向假装试着重新整理一下。他细细品味着这种感觉，想起了他印象中这头发的各种样子。大多数时候，他回顾起每一次他看到过的、洗完澡后头发湿漉漉的影山，只在臀部裹着一条毛巾。当他的手指一遍遍梳着头发的时候，这个画面就在他眼前活灵活现。

不是说影山总是只挂着一条毛巾走来走去，而是他洗完澡后必须穿过走廊才能从浴室到房间。日向不小心瞥见的时候总觉得心里像着了火似的。

此刻，任何看得见他们俩的人都不可能见过只裹着一条毛巾的影山，那时候他表情放松着，做着自己的事，而他的身材足以让天使们合唱。任何人都看不到他髋骨的凹陷，看不到他肌肉的线条，看不到他锁骨完美的样子。日向有充分的理由洋洋得意。

他也有充分的理由想要去触摸影山，但他现在已经触摸影山太久了，如果他不想被骂的话，他最好停下来。

“好了。”他遗憾地说，后退了一步来审视，“完美。”

“我才不信。”

影山没有看他，他直起身子，转回去面向前方。他抬起一只手怀疑似的用力拉了拉刘海，眼神没有碰到日向的目光——这很好，因为日向又在用渴望的眼神看着他。他的手掌还残留着影山头发的感觉，这感觉好像他做了什么不正当的事，但是这是影山让他做的，这不是他的错。

日向在座位上挪了一挪，等着教授开始讲课。影山也许不是他的男朋友，不是他的爱人，更不是那种日向希望他成为的中意类型的人，但他是他的朋友，他的对手和他的队友，而且他纵容日向比其他人更亲密。他从不质疑日向是否会一直陪在他身边，就像反过来日向也从不质疑一样。这比任何一个吻都意味着更多东西。

这就够了。日向下定决心要满足于此，而他也的确会这样。

* * *

在来袭的现实将单相思塞满日向脑内之前，他已经在大学里加入了很多朋友圈。班里的人，队里的人，在公共场合扔球或者扔飞盘的人。他总是被邀请参加各种活动，当然，影山也一样——但是他只参加过一个派对，也是日向的第三个派对，而且他全程都在观察其他人，好像他在试图解一道数学题。日向记得他去那里只是为了检查并确保安全，确保最后日向不会喝得烂醉或者四肢受伤。在完成这次侦察任务之后，影山再也没有参加过一次派对，他显然认为派对是安全的——也是他不感兴趣的。

一天晚上，当被日向更多是出于习惯而不是真的期待地邀请出去时，影山说: “每次我到场的时候，人们总是大惊小怪。”他说的是真的，但日向几乎没有想过他会注意到。

“因为你总是不露面，也不和别人出去玩，所以如果你到场了，就会显得很特别。人们会感觉你在场很棒，因为他们被某个挑剔的人选中了。”

“但我没有选中他们。他们只是我们因为你而遇到的人。”

日向笑了。“是啊，但你还留在那儿了！”

“因为你希望我留下。”

“是啊，好吧。”他尽量不笑得太夸张，但笑声里毫无希望。他爱影山一直等着他，一直追随着他。他也希望影山能偶尔跟着他去参加派对，但至少在没有训练的日子里，他会自发地和日向一起去抛飞盘或者橄榄球比赛。

“不管怎么样，我不去。”影山甚至没有从正在锉着的指甲上抬起头来回答问题，“我不懂你为什么还要问。”

日向叹了口气。事实上，尽管他喜欢喧闹和欢笑，但在这种情况下，它们已经没有那么光芒四射了。人们总是在一段时间后变得比他更醉，就像这是一场比赛，影山不在那里，但是受到影山审判的威胁倒还是在。很早以前，虽然是在日向意识到自己的暗恋之后，他有想过喝得酩酊大醉，这样他就可以毫无内疚地向影山表白，但他担心影山会因为两件事而厌恶他：爱情和酗酒。更不用说喝酒会让日向感到恶心，他不想得比现在更多的胃病。

所以他不怎么喝酒，他喜欢在这些派对中和他相处的人，但是影山不在那儿，日向很想他。

不管怎么样，那天或是其他的晚上，他都还是出去了。有时候在大型派对里，他会看着那些好看的人，那些有时会饶有兴趣地回看他的人，他想着，“如果我愿意的话，我可以亲吻那个人。”他注意过有人在他说话的时候盯着他的嘴巴，眼皮微垂，然后突然间他就知道了如果他给出任何信号，他就可以……做一些事情。一些他没有和美岛莉做的那些事情，因为当时只是牵着手他就快要心脏骤停了。但是大学里的人看起来老成很多，成熟很多，让他觉得牵手对他们来说什么都不是。他们会认为曾经这么感觉的他过于单纯。

他 **能否** 亲吻人们并不重要。他是很好奇——但不知怎么的，一想到影山在家，他就停下了脚步，好像他们处在只有日向知道的一夫一妻制关系中。这真的很愚蠢——他也知道这真的很愚蠢——但他情不自禁地觉得，除了他喜欢的人，他不能亲任何人。

但是他喜欢的人不想被亲吻。那个人完全不热衷于电视上的接吻镜头，还警告过他不要和自己谈论那种事情。

日向还是总在派对上看漂亮的人，但他也只是看看。他对亲吻很好奇，对亲吻以上的事情更好奇，但是如果只是为了满足自己的好奇心，找个不是影山的人来看看亲吻是怎样的，似乎很不值。至少现在还不值得。也许有一天，当一切都不那么紧张的时候——当影山的存在不会让每个人的吻都相形见绌的时候——总之不是现在。

这一天可能永远都不会来，但是日向尽量不去想这件事。

* * *

排球在他们之间来回滚着，在体育馆的地板上不规则地滚着。它那熟悉的质感诱惑着日向去痛击它，而不是轻轻地滚动它，但是他身上的每一块肌肉都因为疲惫而颤抖，如果站起来，他很可能会摔倒。这就是他刚才坐在地板上的原因：他摔倒了，但是假装是故意坐下的。

“坐我旁边。”他对影山说，以便掩盖自己的伪装。“我累了。”

影山坐了下来。日向看到他交叠着的双腿在颤抖，于是发现他们俩都练过头了。如果影山准备骂他的话，他一定马上指出来，但是还没有迹象标明说教即将来临。

两个人来回地滚球让他们因为疲惫而麻木的头脑有事可做，消磨了很长一会儿时间。

“如果不许你从事和排球相关的任何工作的话，”日向打破了他们舒适的沉默，说，“你会做什么呢？”

影山想着。“其他运动……”

“不行，没有运动。”

“所以是，如果运动都不存在的话？”

“原则上是的。”

影山想了很久。他仿佛劫持了那个球，在手掌之间来回滚，眼睛不大不小地眯着。整个体育馆里只有他手的轻拍声和球不固定的滚动声。

日向看着他。他喜欢影山不再因为这些乱七八糟的问题对他嗤之以鼻。相反，他泰然处之，权衡各种选择，就像他有足够的时间纵容日向一样。这就是为什么在他们第二年的时候，日向就知道他们是朋友。那时候影山就开始迁就他了，不管他的问题有多么愚蠢。当然，他还是会在其他时候大喊大叫或者骂日向呆子。那比较像是一种习惯，而现在这种吵闹更像是他俩之间的玩笑，像是他在逗乐他们俩。

他们就是这样，总是吵架。不吵架就像是生活中缺少大米，缺少蓝色，或是缺少点其他的什么。另外，他们两个都有自己的气人之处。日向有足够的勇气承认这点。也许有一天他会指出这一点，然后影山就会否认自己很气人，而日向可以告诉他，他只是没有察觉而已。

想到那个场景可能 **真的** 会惹气影山，日向就差点笑出声来。

“书法？”过了一会儿，影山用一种听起来对选择不太确定的语气说道。

日向皱了皱眉头。“你的字比我的好不了一丁点儿。而且我不确定这算不算一种工作。”

“我也不知道……但是它很精确，对吧？”

“那是艺术。”日向纠正着，语气里带着对他们同样不擅长的事情的保留。 **艺术** 。

影山也皱起了眉头。“如果没有运动的话，体育老师还存在吗？”

“没有，而且你会是个糟糕的老师。”

“闭嘴！我教过你，不是吗？”

“那教会了我要珍惜好老师。”日向回击道，然后影山捡起球扔了过去。日向容易地接住了球，还一直笑着。他把球抱在胸前，脸上因为如此疲惫的影山还能因为他而情绪起伏露出了开心的笑容。但他也没有夸大其词，影山的教学真的很糟糕。他不知道自己为什么一开始会在发球上向他寻求帮助。

影山眯起眼睛看着他，然后又睁开了眼睛，叹了口气。“那么，你会做什么呢？”

“我会和孩子们打交道！”日向立刻说道，并且举起了二头肌。“用我出色的活力！去教书之类的。或者在那种父母下班前和孩子们一起玩的地方。”

他等着影山说他也不擅长教学，但影山没有。

“你真的喜欢孩子吗？”反之，影山问道。

日向耸了耸肩：“只是虚构一下。”

“ **糟糕** 的虚构。”

日向嘲笑着影山脸上鬼一样的表情。他把球滚了回去。“我只是想更好地了解你！就，你内心深处所有最黑暗的秘密。”“就像在一个没有运动的世界里，你会写书法一样。”日向想，这真是一个奇怪的想法。

“你已经知道关于我的一切了。”影山抬起眼睛来看日向，说，“我们彼此认识的时间太长了。”

他们之间的眼神一直在传递着，虽然无言但是意义深远。在日向看来，这眼神中存在着一些问题。如果的确有问题，那说明他们并未知道彼此的一切。对吧？

他挑起眉毛：“是吗？”

“你告诉过我你上厕所的习惯。”影山说。“太多太详细了，我希望你别再说了。”

日向狂笑着，过了一会儿影山才笑了起来。他现在笑起来容易多了，而且有点频繁，日向总觉得他笑的时候就像在阳光下漫步。不是像在空旷的原野上那样有着广阔的阳光，而是像在森林里一样。凉爽的空气，微风——阳光透过树荫，洒下点点光斑。意想不到的温暖——这就是影山的微笑。

“如果我不告诉你我大便的浓度，你怎么知道我是健康的呢？”

影山叹了一口气：“至少你可以少说点细节。”

“然后描述得很无聊？”

“那样我至少能忍。”

他们的目光相遇——过了一会儿，他们俩都开始大笑起来，被这个一点也不好笑的笑话逗笑的声音里都透出疲倦。双方同意后，他们又开始在沉默中来回滚球，日向希望影山能重新考虑对于少说说他的排便情况的要求。 **那太冒犯了。**

“你准备好起来了吗？”影山问。

“我腿僵了。”

“你当然会了。”影山有点吃力地站了起来，显然是想掩饰自己的僵硬。日向举起了手。

“拉我起来。”

“下次不要练得太过。”

“你也练过头了。”

“我知道。”

影山把他拉了起来，日向忍住没让自己故意笨拙地绊倒在他身上。现在他们之间的感觉很好，很自然，他不想破坏掉。

他正在学习如何和他的暗恋对象一起生活，如何不让自己每一刻都因此脸红。他会在这个过程中的某个地方找到底线，找到方法来满足自己的需求，不会要求太多，也不会无法挽回地改变他们之间的关系。

影山没有受到干扰，松开了日向毫无抗拒的手。他们像往常一样走回家，只是偶尔轻轻撞一下。

在日向的脑海中没人能看到的地方，他想象牵着手会是什么样子。

* * *

“你觉得你会永远爱他吗？”在春天的某一天，谷地用细弱的声音在电话里问道。距离日向开始崭新地爱着影山的生活已经过去八个月。她听起来很伤感。

日向噎住了。“永远？”

谷地的话筒里回响着他噎住的声音，她的声调变高了。“太过分了吗？我只是——额，听起来好像你真的要放弃了！还有我的母亲，她谈到过她在高中时爱过某个人，这种感觉永远不会消失，她以为她会永远爱他，但最终她还是放下继续向前——”

“啊！”在谷地还没慌张地解释到一口气接不上来时，日向打断了她的话。“不过，这不是不一样吗？”

电话那头一阵沉默。

“嗯，对我来说，这不仅仅是我喜欢的人。影山是我的搭档。即使不能……像那样……也很好，你懂的！”

又是一阵沉默。日向只能听到谷地的呼吸声——当她终于开口的时候，她的声音听起来几乎是悲伤的。“啊——是。这倒是真的。”

“别难过，谷地桑。我不难过。”

“我不难过！”她抗议道，之后是一段长时间的沉默: “如果你们俩不得不放弃做朋友的话，那太令人难过了，仅此而已。”

“我们为什么会放弃呢？”

“因为……额……”她犹豫了一会儿。

“你可以直接告诉我！”

“因为电影里就是这样的，不是吗？人们厌倦了和他们想要却得不到的人在一起，然后他们不得不开始新的生活，离开小镇时放着悲伤的音乐，但是你知道这是为了更好的结局。我可以想到，但是我讨厌这样，我也不希望这样的事情发生在你们身上，但是如果这是为了最好的结局，那——”

日向开始笑出声来。“这不会发生的，谷地桑。我保证。”

“但是，如果这样会更好的话，它就应该发生！你们不能只为了安慰我留在一起！”

大门打开的声音停下了日向喉咙里的笑声，他从沙发上跳了快有30厘米高。对着影山的“我回来了”他慌忙地喊着“欢迎回家”，声带因为心里的秘密而隐隐作痛。不知道为什么，就好像这通电话的主题写在了他的额头上一样，就好像影山会马上发现一切一样。他偷偷地抓紧了电话。

“啊——代我向影山问好。”谷地请求的话语消除了他慌乱的迷雾。

“我会的。”他说。他翻过沙发背去看着影山，他正弯下腰脱鞋，硬木地板上放着几袋生活杂货。“如果你们俩不得不放弃做朋友的话，那太令人难过了。”但他们不会。他们有排球。他们永远有排球。

**但如果我们没有呢？**

失落感让他的心都凉了。有那么一会儿他一直沉默着，气氛陷入了令人不快的静止之中。“谷地桑向你问好。”最终他勉强说出了口。影山直起身子，望着他的眼睛，看上去一如既往的高大而且面无表情。他点了点头。

“帮我回她的问好。”

“他向你问好。”日向传回了话。他的眼睛仍然盯着正在擦嘴的影山。

过了一会儿，影山问：“我脸上有东西吗？”

**一如既往。** 日向长吁了一口气，想象着恐惧离开了他。影山就是影山。他 **永远都是** 影山。有什么可怕的呢？

暂时没有。日向再深吸了一口气。“有一个鼻子。”他说，看着影山不情愿地撇了撇嘴，心里暖暖的。

“笨蛋。”影山说得——很亲切，日向想。他靠回了沙发上。

“我要挂了，谷地桑。”

“啊，好……如果你们在学习上有问题，我们可以再用视频聊天！”

“啊，我们会的。”

她笑了：“别说得这么肯定。”

“没办法，拜拜！”

他挂断了电话，扔下手机，但是没有起身去帮影山拿东西。相反的，他继续看着影山把东西提进厨房，放进角落。当影山被厨房和客厅间的一扇开着的纱门挡住时，日向翻到了沙发的另一边继续看，尽情地享受着影山，仿佛他是一种珍贵的资源——一种有朝一日会消失的东西。

“谷地桑说了什么？”影山问。

“只是聊了聊学校的事。”日向想了一会儿，“还有……电影。”

影山看着他，几缕头发随着他的动作飘落下来。 **真可爱** 。“她有推荐一部吗？”

日向挥挥手把自己的兴奋感赶走了。在很长一段时间里，影山对电影和电视节目的态度相当矛盾，但在他们高中的最后一年，一位学长——日向不确定是谁了，但他赌是菅原前辈或者缘下前辈——告诉影山，电影可以帮助他理解人类行为的组成。日向觉得这只是个玩笑性的建议，但是影山把它铭记在心，所以现在他们不太累的晚上就会去看电影。准确来说，是影山不太累的晚上。日向在沙发上睡着时很开心，享受着假装为了更舒服一点而尽可能入侵影山的私人空间。接触到影山的任何身体部位都会让他感到兴奋，让他的肚子突然下沉，让他全身都感到了部分的如沐日光。这种感觉是所有电影中最棒的部分。

“没什么新的。”他说，影山点了点头之后露出了失落的表情。“但也许我们可以找几部。为了星期天。”

他们的目光相遇。两人之间有一种沉重的压力，这种突如其来的沉重的紧张感让日向感到紧张。偶尔会有这种时候，他们看着对方，然后有这种奇怪的感觉，好像影山知道一切，好像他们之间完美的理解力在亚脑层次上发挥了作用，暴露了日向的所有秘密，但是这种时候总会过去，这一次也一样。影山又点点头，日向转了过去。这肯定只是他那种被吸引力所迷惑的心情让他相信他们之间存在着事实上并没有的紧张感。仅此而已，这种事时有发生。

但如果这不是他的想象呢？如果这紧张感是真的，就像电影里那样，结局是他们都有同样的心情呢？如果他们可以约会呢？

他闭上眼睛，想象自己爬上柜子，抓住刚放下东西的影山。影山会让他在面前站直了，然后往前倒在他身上，吸着他的气味。之后，他的肺里会充满了影山的气息，他会用胳膊和腿抱住影山那过分高大的身体，亲他亲到他们俩都脸红着迫不及待，就像刚才的日向那样不满足。两个人都会是。

想象这种场景的感觉很好，而且不会伤害到任何人。日向经常这么做。在回到自己的幻想中前，他又偷瞄了一眼影山。

他想象着真正不可能的部分：影山的脑内因为渴望而变得空白，因为他想要这一切，想要日向。然后呢？影山失去了控制——当然是因为欲望而失去了控制——撕扯着他的衣服，双手摸遍了他的皮肤。日向能感觉到想象中的影山触摸他真实身体上时的灼烧感。他想到了影山不能得到满足，不满足于接触，不满足于日向的皮肤。他们的衬衫会落在厨房的地板上，日向会直接感受到影山赤裸的胸肌贴在他身上，感受到它随着每一次呼吸舒张和收缩的方式，光滑的皮肤相互交错。如果他们紧紧地缠在一起，他就不可能去管除了影山以外的任何东西。他想象着影山对着他硬了，对日向的渴望就像日向对他的渴望一样强烈。

他想象这一切都是他们日常生活的一部分。是一个等待着被一个眼神、一种冲动打开的激情的火药桶。他心中充满了渴望。

他痛苦地叹了口气，睁开了眼睛。影山边把几个塑料盒放进冰箱边哼着跑调的小调，他看上去纯净、面无表情，就像以前那个憎恶着爱情的他自己。完全禁止入内。

日向拿起手机给缘下发短信，麻烦他推荐些电影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢萝卜的校对！
> 
> 下一次更新就能看到日向视角的那个背后吻啦！


	7. 第二章（3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为原文一章太长，故一次更新为原文一章的1/3左右，此次更新为原第二章part3，为日向视角，下一章为影山视角；  
> 下一回就能表白了！撒花！  
> 大家情人节快乐！

日向的暗恋日渐成熟，影山却在以越来越多的方式逼他发疯，出乎日向的意料。日向想要习惯这一切，这样就不会再有什么事情影响或者惊到他了，但事情并不尽如人意。

当然，影山 **总是** 让他发狂，但是现在这种疯狂有了不同的颜色和质地。这不再仅仅是一种对无限传球的欲望，其中还混杂着对影山性格中许多陷阱的恼怒。现在，影山做的很多事情都在折磨着日向，日益上升之中——但有一件事尤其折磨日向，或者说至少让他夜不能寐，整个人纠结成一团麻花。这件事让日向每次都悄悄地咬着被子，沮丧地呻吟。

这让他有个小小的计划。

要是一直没意识到影山每次在他睡在沙发上时都会抱他上床，那日向肯定比现在要笨得多。这是一个简短的排除法。没有其他人可能做这件事，而且日向也不觉得自己会梦游。此外，睡得朦朦胧胧的日向还残留着有人抱着他的记忆，还记得影山洗完澡后的味道，强壮的手臂和用力时轻柔的咕哝声。如果他还没在睡梦中融化的话，那会使他融化在极乐之中。他半睡半醒的身体享受着这项仪式的乐趣，因为它本身证明了是影山在背着他——但是日向沮丧地发狂，因为他从来没有 **清醒着** 被抱过一次。

事实显而易见：影山经常抱他上床睡觉。要想让影山抱他上床睡觉，日向只需要在客厅里睡着——但是如果在那里睡着，他就没有机会体验这种感觉了。而且如果他醒着，影山就不会这么做，即使每次日向喊着“困了，想被抱过去”的时候他都不会照做。影山只会瞪他一眼，然后告诉他自己不是仆人。他甚至看上去因为被提这样的要求而尴尬，最终日向停止了尝试。那是一个不能按的按钮。

但是影山不知道的东西不会伤害他。如果日向假装睡着，他就会被抱回床上。他会记住，品味，并在记忆中永远重温这段经历。这是个完美的计划。这个完美的计划持续进行了五个晚上——但是每晚都以日向在假装睡着时因为训练筋疲力尽地真的睡着而结束。

不过，今天晚上就是他最终成功的那个晚上。

影山修剪指甲的轻微 **咔嚓** 声组成了日向计划的背景音。电视上正播着一个游戏节目，嘈杂的掌声和欢笑声不太可能不小心让日向睡着。他的眼睛还没有闭上，但是眼皮快要撑不住了。

透过眼皮下细细的缝隙，他看到影山把剪刀收起来，拿出了一个指甲锉。影山完全沉浸在这项任务中，尽管这就是他的常态。这场景看起来也很吸引人：影山修指甲时的小心翼翼和从容不迫就像专业人士在工作一样。这时候的他总是如此自信，平静而专注的脸诱导着旁观者的目光。这感觉因人而异，日向的心总在看到这个——看到一切时，都怦怦地心跳。他喜欢影山的全部，但是他特别喜欢他的手，看到他们这样几乎和他们本身的存在一样好。

“谁还需要色情片？”他心里问，然后才意识到自己已经昏昏欲睡。色情片大概还是会在别人那占一席之地，不是色情片也会有别的什么。

无论如何，不管影山的手有多漂亮，是时候继续这个计划了。他闭上眼睛，叹了口气，像往常入睡前一样挪到了更舒服的位置。影山从沙发上站起来，好像要做点什么——他已经洗过澡了，所以日向不确定他要做什么——日向的世界缩小到他不得不掐着自己保持清醒，尽管他运动之后酸痛的四肢在乞求着睡眠。沙发很舒服，他窝进去的凹陷也非常适合他的身体。他强撑着不被睡意拽入无意识中，脑海里始终留存着影山的图像。即使影山认为这是一项麻烦的任务，即使他不会对此有任何感觉，日向还是想看看他抱着自己时是什么表情。

终于，影山回来了，时机恰到好处。尽管尽了最大的努力，睡意还是快把日向拖入黑暗。现在他又醒过来了——当影山走近沙发，蹲在他紧闭的眼睛前面时，他还醒着。

一个手指试探性地扶了一下日向的刘海。他屏住了呼吸——然后在影山弹他额头时跳了起来，眼睛也不由自主地睁开。

“喂。”影山说，脸靠的特别近，“别再装了。”

“你怎么知道的？”日向闷闷不乐地问。这次他的计划是完美的， **真的** 是完美的。他假装得很好，不是吗？影山刚才都蹲在他面前，考虑着把他举起来了。

“你觉得我看不出来吗？节目现在过去一半了。你该去床上好好睡觉。”

“走到床边我就清醒了。”日向说，心里想着：“而且我喜欢感觉到你把我抱到那儿。” 

影山叹了口气。日向期待着更多的批评，但是批评没有如期而至。相反的，影山的脸看起来犹豫不决，还斜着眼看着他。

“你就那么想要免费搭便车吗？甚至假装？”

日向有点不安。影山会不会纵容他？这不同了——他看不到影山在其他所有夜晚是什么样子的——但这的确有意义。“嗯，对！”

“为什么？”

因为日向爱上了他，而且他在沙发上动来动去的范围只有这么大，不然就会达到“偶尔”碰到影山的上限了。要被抱着……他紧闭双唇，发出渴望的叹息。

“因为好像很有趣。”

影山又盯了一会儿，他洗完澡的头发还是湿漉漉的，嘴巴紧闭着，好像不知道该拿他怎么办。日向也不知道该拿自己怎么办——但这时影山站了起来。有一瞬间，日向以为自己要被无情地抛弃了，但影山弯下腰，双手放在身他体两侧，用一个不舒服的姿势把他抬到了肩膀上，这姿势差点压碎了他的肋骨，让他呼吸困难。影山直起身来的时候天旋地转的。

“这不是我想要的那种！”日向抱怨着。“轻轻地抱着我！”

“用你的腿。”

“我不！”

“在你求我抱住你 **之前** 用你的腿。”

“放我下来，小气山。”

“现在你想下来了？”影山的声音里现在有了笑意，日向能听出来。好吧，至少 **有人** 玩得很开心。

他也没坚持要下来。从这个距离来看，地板隔他很远。或者，只是因为如果影山把他丢下的话，他很可能会脸率先落地？总之，他咽下了所有到嘴边的挑七拣八的意见，选择了沉默。影山把他运到了他房间。

“笨蛋。”日向一被安全地扔到床上就迅速抱怨。他还弹了几下，弹簧吱吱作响；毕竟他是被从某种高度，未经过任何往日里的仪式就扔下来的。

影山站在他身边，一动不动。“我才是那个笨蛋？”

日向在看进影山眼神中时屏住了呼吸。空气中仿佛电闪雷鸣。他们正在玩笑打闹，就像呼吸一样熟悉，但他们也正在他的房间里，影山看起来……有点不对劲。相当不对劲。好像他随时都可能扑到日向身上并把他摔倒，而不是出于玩闹。不是他们日常假意小打小闹的那种。

他不可能这么想。日向在想象着并不存在的欲望，但是一想到影山受到诱惑，日向就忍不住想像一年前他本该做的那样表白，仿佛保守意见从未占据上风。

**愚蠢的想法。**

他这么想让影山触碰自己也是个愚蠢的想法吗？

“你不准备给我盖被子吗？”他问着，声音有点太沉了。

“我准备打你。”影山嘟哝着，但他并没有做出打人的动作。他双手捏成了拳头，又松开了，但动作并不具有威胁性。日向知道如何辨别他会不会动手。

日向叹了口气，尽可能地提高了说话的声量。“总之还是……谢谢你的便车？”

“不必谢我。”

虽然天气不冷，日向还是爬进了毯子里面。他转开头去。“还要谢谢其他所有的便车。”

“不……”

**不客气？不必谢我？**

“……（不）动脑子的家伙。”影山过了一会儿才憋出这句。他深吸了一口气。日向瞥了他一眼：高大的身躯，保养得体又灵巧的双手，都传达出了某种无助的姿势。这一切都太过了，但又还不够。

“你觉得你会永远爱他吗？”他听到谷地在回忆中问着。他不确定。对一个人的这种感觉有可能一直存在吗？它会消失吗，或是他们在球场上的联系会让它在一般的暗恋结束时依然保持活力吗？日向不知道他想要哪一种。他不知道这是否永远都是他想要的，不知道这种影山永远是他的搭档的低风险道路，能否值得这些他总觉得自己可能会被沮丧撕裂得四分五裂的时刻。

尽管如此，他还是希望他能知道。

“我去睡觉了。”影山的话打破了长时间的沉默，这个宣言突然而紧张。他转身要走。

“要搭便车吗？”日向问道，不想让影山看起来这么古怪。日向翔阳也许会沮丧，但影山飞雄没必要跟着一起。

影山没有转身，也没有笑。“去睡觉吧，笨蛋。”他只说了这么一句话，但日向花了很长时间才执行这个命令。

* * *

日向爱情生活的巨大转折点不期而至。任何人都不可能预测到这个点，或者至少，他自己不可能预测到。他只是像往常一样过日子。他已经陪比他要小的暗恋对象过了许多次生日：三个月、六个月、一年、十五个月。没什么大变化。每过一次生日，他都希望自己能更善于跳出常规，得到尽可能多的东西——但这仅限于他的希望，一切依然保留原样。

影山纵容他逃避事情。很多事情——而且日向清楚地知道如何从他那里得到最多的东西。他只需要在正确的时机赖着他，哄着他，逐步推进计划，在没有任何余地之前退回来。他是能踮着脚尖走过影山宅中莺声地板*的忍者，是所有“影山事物”的专家。他知道什么时候可以把头枕在影山的大腿上并且逃脱惩罚。他知道什么时候比赛的嗡鸣声能容许他在长椅上坐得离影山非常近但又不会引起一场推人比赛。他知道什么时候该假装疲倦，这样他们俩站着的时候影山就会支撑着他。简而言之，他知道如何维持他们关系中的每一点亲密，而且大多数时候他都不会超出允许范围。

停电时让影山和他睡一起的要求是挺过分的，这也是某些新事物的开始，但他当时并没有意识到这一点。

这正是他所做的：看看他能逃脱多少惩罚。

“我的床还是你的？”他听到自己在问，现在后悔已经太晚了——求证这是不是个好主意已经太晚了。

影山的回答迟了一会儿，日向可以看到他的喉咙在动。是不是要骂我了？日向给自己打气。

“你的。”影山最后说。日向的小腹因为一种发痒的愉悦而绷紧了。

影山在他的床上。这是他经常幻想的事情——但他也经常幻想偷偷溜到影山的床上。但他不敢相信这一切真的发生了。影山去准备时，他也给了自己一点时间准备，但还是欣喜不已。不过用来准备的时间不长，日向马上就钻进毯子里，躺下来等着。

这与为了温暖或存活无关。天气的确很冷，但他们即使不睡在同一张床上，也不会被冻死。这是一个机会：尝试一下和另个版本的影山生活会是什么样子。他得到了尝试的机会。他们俩在同一张床上睡一晚也不会死。

虽然说是不会死，但是房门打开，影山吹灭蜡烛溜到他身边的时候，他的心还是差点爆炸了。日向的牙齿冷得格格作响，但是他的内脏炽热得发疼。影山正让他靠近，大惊小怪地摩擦着他冻僵的双手。影山干净的气息像云朵一样围绕着他，日向宽慰地叹了一口气。

**天堂。**

过了一会儿，他觉得影山很快就会发现他们躺着的姿势像电视里的情侣们做爱后以样，然后他会马上把他推开。与其维持一个注定会被推开的姿势，日向打起精神来让影山抱住他，这样做的好处是看起来像两个人在试图取暖。他调整了自己的声音，让命令感与随意感完美融合，以免影山有太长的时间来考虑是否要接近或是意识到这很奇怪。

这招奏效了。影山较长的躯体仿佛是为了他的身体而生，完美地与他紧紧相拥，日向为此高兴得战栗不已。他想起影山的身体暴露在外的样子，所有的皮肤，核心的坚实力量，他的胸肌，他的手臂。得知这具完美的身体就在身后让日向想要迅速发情，但显然他现在不能这样。

他们抱在一起。影山肯定会注意到日向那边任何偷偷摸摸的插入。

他花了很长时间才冷静下来。他把他们想象成不同的人——想象他们是恋人，习惯了彼此。这个夜晚和其他很多夜晚一样，他们躺在同一张床上，身体交错在一起。这个幻想感觉起来太过真实，同时又太不真实。渴望堵住了他的喉咙，日向不知道是否应该向影山索要点什么——一些可以让他释放这些情绪的方案。如果提出这样的建议，影山会觉得自己有多恶心呢？如果日向假装这一切都是为了放松身体，总之与排球有关的话，影山会接受吗？

“你真恶心。”他想象着影山对他说。这并不难想象：影山的脸紧绷着，嘴巴扭成一条线。这就是他看到浪漫场面时的样子。

**该死。** 日向赶走了他悲喜交织的念头，转而专注于现实世界。和往常一样，他好奇影山是如何看这个世界的。他对一切事物的感受。他总是那么 **面无表情** ，即使对那些他似乎很享受的事也是如此。排球真的是他唯一关心得那么深切的事物吗？一周前，日向的妈妈问他在大学里是否开心。他确实开心，但这个问题让他好奇影山对幸福的标准是什么。排球？牛奶？那也太少了。日向知道排球可以支持一个灵魂好多年，但是这些东西作为影山 **唯一** 的乐趣，似乎有点空洞。

不仅是这样，只有这些东西似乎……有点孤独。

“影山？”日向问道。

影山在他身后动了一下，“什么？”

“你开心吗？”

**“什么？”**

他当然不会明白。日向叹了口气，试图解释着。“就——你开心吗？”

“为什么突然问？”

“我妈妈问我在大学开心吗，我就开始想了想。你开心吗？”

“我看起来不开心吗？”

“你看起来就只是你自己。”日向说，“我不确定我能分辨出你是高兴还是不高兴。我是说在行动方式上，不是说日常活动。日常我能分辨出来。”

沉默了很久。太久了，日向觉得。任何一个开心的人都会马上回答的，而且如果影山不快乐，他之前就应该说出来，然后让日向帮忙——

“我很开心。”影山说，打断了这一片混乱的思绪。只是一句：“我很开心。”日向不确定自己应否相信。

“你呢？”影山问。

“我？当然。”他又想起了自己的解释，不知道该怎么说出口来。“你是我喜欢的类型，影山，我知道你觉得恋爱很恶心，但是你也谈到过冲动所以你觉得也许……”

他叹了口气，换了个姿势让自己更舒服点。影山是他身后一堵坚硬的墙，相当诱人，但还是遥不可及。如果他能好好地说出口，也许有一天他就不会觉得影山遥不可及了。

**梦里吧。**

不管怎么说，这件事不能在他深夜被影山对自己的感觉麻醉后决定。他会在早上再多考虑考虑。

“晚安，影山。”他说。

“晚安。”

他放松了身体，还有点伤心。被影山抱着应该感觉很好，这也 **确实** 感觉很好，但这让他想要更多，多到以至于几乎超出这个范围。他想抓住影山圈着他的手臂，紧紧地搂住他。他想伸出一只胳膊，抓住影山的后脑勺，当他们紧密合一的时候转身亲吻他。他想让影山做出回应，想要他也渴望日向做出回应。

他全身如履薄冰地颤抖着，被影山温暖的亲密折磨着，但他仍然闭着眼睛，试图把影山在他的背后的所有感觉都储藏起来，包括靠着他后脑勺的呼吸。最终疼痛的需求都会消失，只有记忆会留下。他必须确保能记住它。

这绝不是日向一生中最悠闲的时候，但在影山再次移动之前，他的确已经快睡着了。影山没动多少。他的手臂稍微收紧了一点，姿势变了一下，头靠近了一些。过了一会儿，有什么东西擦过日向的后颈。

是影山的嘴巴——作了一个温柔但显而易见的吻。

日向血管里的血液似乎凝固了。一个吻。那是一个吻。这不是偶然的，也不仅仅是因为变动姿势而擦过的嘴唇。影山是故意吻他的——就像晚安吻一样，就像这很平常一样，而他以为日向已经睡着了。日向血液中的冰融化了，然后化为了火热的蒸汽。

**什么鬼？**

他用意志力控制自己不动以稳定呼吸。这个动作没有重复，也没有解释。影山肯定认为自己已经睡熟了，否则他不会这么做，日向竭尽全力让自己看起来的确还在熟睡。

**影山吻了我。**

日向躺着一动不动，心跳加速，想弄明白那是什么意思。

* * *

他醒来时，影山已经走了，虽然时间还早。糟透了。他睁眼时想做的第一件事就是看看影山睡在他身边的脸。他想睁大眼睛好好看看，然后想：“那个面无表情，正在美梦之中的家伙吻了我。”

他还想回吻他，只是这可能不被欢迎。他昨晚想了很长时间直到睡着。影山还没有在他清醒的时候吻过他，这也不是一个“接受我，我是你的”的那种吻。虽然它也不符合任何一个正常人的柏拉图式接吻标准——谁会柏拉图式亲吻别人的后颈？——但它也可能就是这样。因为那个吻干巴巴的，没有需求。

亲吻你正沉睡着的朋友是一件很奇怪的事情，但这对于影山而言也有可能只是一个小小的表达好感的动作，就像日向在比赛后需要扑到他身上一样。有时候感情压得你喘不过气来，你不得不采取行动；日向完全了解这一点。

但是他希望……天哪，他希望——

他的闹钟响了。报时的钟声响起时，他魂游天外，突然的声音让他尖叫了一声。他迅速关掉闹钟，从床上蹦起来，呼吸急促。

**练习，练习……** 他机械化地宽慰自己，准备好出门。把紧身衣穿在运动服下以节省时间，手梳理着头发，匆匆洗了一下脸……然后当他冲入厨房看到影山时，他的心脏几乎停止了跳动。他们都愣了一会儿，双眼凝视着对方。

**昨晚他亲吻了我的后颈。**

影山的表情封闭了，维持着僵硬的姿势。

**怎么了？**

“你提前走了！如果我冻僵了怎么办？”日向问着。谴责是中立区域，这能解决任何他俩之间悬而不决的东西。

“暖气又开了。”影山的声调没有丝毫屈服。，随即转过身去。他把早餐端到桌上坐了下来，并没有面朝日向——准确来说是背着日向。

“什么鬼，影山。你生气了吗？我踢你了吗？”

“是。”影山说。

“哦，对不起，我不习惯睡在别人旁边。”

影山沉默着。他经常在早餐时保持沉默，但今天的沉默令人望而生畏。为什么？

“至少电力回来了！”日向说着，希望影山能活跃一点。可即使影山有意这么做，他也没有表露出任何迹象。自己到底踢得有多用力？

嗯好吧——至少日向已经试过了。他们必须挺到影山战胜了心里咬他的东西为止。

日向啪地一声放下早餐，一屁股坐在影山对面；影山坚定地看向别的地方，表情阴沉，好像日向根本不在那里。通常早上，影山至少会露出一丝微笑，即使是在他情绪不好的时候。日向有时以此为依赖来获取一天的力量。但是今天……

再看影山一眼令人生畏，不去看更是让人心生畏惧。日向狼吞虎咽地吃着早餐，克制住想要踢那个他几分钟前还想亲吻的男人的冲动。早餐都吃完了，但是对于影山突如其来的闷闷不乐，却没有任何可以解释的原因。日向对着早餐皱起了眉头。

影山必须克服它，就是这样。

* * *

这种情绪并没有改善。不是那天，也不是第二天，也不是第二天，甚至不是他们赢得了一场预料之外的练习赛的那天。影山这次的闷闷不乐前所未有，让日向想起了高中时他们为了新速攻而争吵的场景——当时影山想维持原样，而日向坚持要改变。他们之间所有平常的温暖和小打小闹都消失了，只留下影山总是沉浸其中的寒冷沉寂。

这感觉就像是他在惩罚日向让他睡在自己的床上，但他为什么要这么做呢？他当时并没有不高兴。他是不是醒来后觉得他们这样很奇怪？日向是不是在睡觉时悄悄说了些什么？

练习赛后第二天，日向在食堂里说：“告诉我怎么了？”周围到处是人，影山看了他一眼。

“不。”

啊。这是影山第一次没有说他笨或者“什么”都不说。晚饭后，他们一起走回家。两人的呼吸像往常一样一前一后地向空气中呼出白雾，还没意识到他们之间的事情已经不再同步了。

“告诉我怎么了。”日向双手插在口袋里，头塞在围巾里，运动包在屁股上撞来撞去。影山的姿势和平时完全一样，但不知道为什么，它看起来更加封闭了。

“没什么。”影山说。他们在重蹈覆辙。

日向看了他一眼。如果他跑完回公寓的剩下的路，影山会不会试图打败他，跑着追上来？通常情况下答案是理所应当的，但今天他看起来不会这么做。日向不希望在尝试之后发现自己猜对了。

他抬起眼睛望向被黄色街灯划破的黑暗天空。他能做什么，或者说什么，好把影山拉出郁闷呢？他通常只需要一天时间就能达到目标。现在都 **三天** 了，影山还是没有改变主意。

“我做了什么坏事吗？”日向问。

“没有。”

“所以你不是在惩罚我？”

影山吸了一口气，然后怒视着人行道。“我为什么要惩罚你？”

“因为我做了你认为不好的事。”

“好吧，你没有。别管了，翔阳。我累了。”

为什么他说着“翔阳”是为了让他离开呢？他不喜欢影山那样叫自己名字——就像他平时叫自己 **日向** 只是虚与委蛇，而他现在累到懒得去装。为什么 **现在，** 在他生气的时候，影山要叫他翔阳？

不过，一反常态的，日向的确暂时放下了这个问题——尽管这感觉就像他以前接球差劲的时候被球砸中胸部，这种击中身体的感觉让他呼吸混乱。

他不知道如何处理这个问题，因为影山不给他任何暗示。他能不能直接把他摔倒，对他大喊大叫，直到他供认到底怎么了？如果这种情况继续持续的话，他会的。他只能冒着把影山推得更远的风险来处理它。

这种想法让他害怕到不想承认。

那天晚上，依据他们的不打架协议，影山很早就一声不吭地回床睡觉了。日向在灯火通明的客厅里生闷气。昨天晚上他在沙发上睡了一整夜。他觉得这是影山发出的信号，说明他已经不再照顾自己，但也有可能是影山根本不知道他在外面，有可能影山睡着了。不管是有意为之还是无意为之，它都同样令日向痛心。自从日向的沙发睡变成一个必要活动后，日向就习惯了之后在自己的床上醒来。影山从来没有疏忽过他防止日向颈部痉挛的义务，因为日向的脖子经常会这样。

然而，事情总是会变。

过了一会儿，日向盯着影山留在暖炉上的笔记本电脑。这里面可能有他不知道的隐藏信息，而影山也不会告诉他。经过片刻内疚地权衡利弊之后，他拿起它，抱着它坐回沙发上。

他只是寻找一些可以解释这一切的东西，然后想办法支持影山解决他遇到的任何问题。人们总会在什么时候需要别人插手帮一把，影山就是其中之一。

日向越想就越确信是外面的什么糟糕的事情把影山惹毛了，影山只是不信任他罢了。这是最有道理的。

他打开了影山的邮件程序，寻找着影山的家人、大学或别的队伍成员的邮件。如果是他的家庭成员发生了什么事情呢？或者是不是有什么地方曾试图招募影山？或者他的体育奖学金被取消了？扫了一眼已收到的邮件并没有显示出任何危险信号——但是日向的眼睛确实找到了一封邮件，来自他们曾用来找到这套公寓的网站，上面列出了学校附近某个地方的某个未知地址。

一阵长长的沉默。日向仿佛窒息，眼睛快速浏览这封邮件的预览。最初，他觉得绝对是哪里出问题了，哪怕邮件有点长他也会找出问题所在。他一遍又一遍地检查，慢慢地明白了真相。最后，他再也无法坚持抵赖。

影山打听过另一间公寓。

日向差点把笔记本电脑扔到地上，好像塑料烧着了他似的。它 **确实** 烧着了他。影山在寻找其他住的地方。

**什么鬼？**

有那么一瞬间，日向气得火冒三丈，想冲进影山的卧室，把他打醒，要他回答问题。他想拳打脚踢，直到影山反击，直到他大喊大叫，勉强说出一切不对劲的地方。这种冲动难以克制，但日向一直遏制着，直到自己彻底控制住它，举起双手。手在颤抖。他 **浑身都在** 发抖。

也许未经允许偷看别人的电子邮件是他自己的错，但如果影山什么都不告诉他，他又该怎么办？

他站了起来。心脏在他的胸腔里以一种病态的节奏跳动着，这种节奏并没有阻止他突然恶心起来。他已经把一切都计划好了。他做出了巨大的牺牲，保守着他巨大的秘密，这样他就可以和影山留在一起了。那为什么一切仍然分崩离析？为什么影山仍然试图离开？

甚至在大脑做出移动这个决定之前，他就已经站在影山紧闭的卧室门前。里面没有声音，但是影山只有感冒了才会打呼噜。他可能是醒着的，也可能是睡着的，无从得知。

日向尽可能轻地把门打开。

小房间里一片漆黑，只有走廊溢出的光线照亮了一点。当他走到旁边时，他可以看到影山背对门躺着，甚至在休息的时候也表情紧闭。日向绕过床，朝黑暗里张望。影山睡着了吗？他的眼睛当然是闭着的。他看起来筋疲力尽，已经这样好几天了。轮廓线毫无生气。日向俯身坐在影山面前，凑近了看一看。他现在面对着走廊的灯光，所以很难看清楚，但是他的脑子里充满着寻常灰色窗格里的空白，影山的脸就像是视觉和记忆的拼图。

影山睡着了。

日向看到那封住房邮件而感到的愤怒烟消云散。也许影山曾替别人打听过——也许不是。也许他真的想离开。不管是什么吓到了他，日向都不愿意让这件事继续下去。他不愿意放手。

“他吻了我。”日向想着。影山以为他睡着了，就吻了他一下。现在睡着的是影山。

日向俯身靠过去。为什么影山能在他睡着的时候吻他，而不是反过来？如果日向也回吻他，那才公平。他现在就可以做到，他所要做的就是再往前移一点。他换成了跪姿，紧紧地抓住了床边。

“我们约定过。”他想，心情在复燃的愤怒和恐慌间摇摆不定，“我们注定要在一起，你不能就这么离开——”

他把自己的嘴唇贴在影山的嘴唇上，尽管内心感到困难和刺痛，他还是努力让这个吻变得温柔。如果有必要的话，他愿意一辈子追随影山；他们在十五岁的时候就约定过了。这个约定没有时间限制。影山会忘了吗？

过了一会儿，又过了一会儿，他的嘴唇对着影山。他全身上下每一个颤抖着的、刚刚产生不安感的部分都在渴望这个复仇之吻——但让他惊讶的是，影山安静的嘴巴没能让他感觉到什么。它只是一个平静的表面，没有那些天使的合唱，亲吻他不能帮日向减轻哪怕十分之一的沮丧感。

他往后退了退。失望在他的喉咙里升腾起来，令人腻烦而沉重，就像哭泣的前一秒一样——然后影山的手突然伸出来，抬起来，抓住了他的后脑勺。当影山把他拉过来的时候，他倒吸了一口气，这次他们的嘴碰到了一起，像是另一个世界。

**我在吻影山，不，他在吻我。**

日向后脑勺上的那只手让一切都不一样了。无计可施，他不能推开，他也不想推开。他不知道怎么亲吻一个醒着的人，像电视上的人做的那样，但是他张开了嘴，凑近了影山的嘴，当影山张开嘴的时候，他感到舌头一颤，不知道该怎么办，但他喜欢这样。看起来影山也不知道该怎么办，过了一会儿，他们分开了，影山松开了手。日向喘着粗气，他的身体轻得好像要飘起来似的。

他凝视着影山阴暗的脸。走廊里的灯光照亮了他自己的脸，在长时间的沉默中，影山有足够的时间研究它。他在想什么？

“别管他在想什么。”日向麻木地在心里对自己说，“你在想什么？”

他的大脑空空如也。星星在他脑海里旋转。“思考。”他对自己说，想弄明白刚才究竟发生了什么。影山把他拉进来吻了他。不像上次那样——不是仿佛是柏拉图式的晚安吻。这意味着一些不同的东西。它必然有意义。

柏拉图式的吻不用舌头。一想到他感觉到了影山的舌头抵着他的嘴，日向的心里就甜滋滋的。虽然不是一个合格的，成年人的亲吻，但它有悄悄变成那样的趋势。这比日向和别的任何人相处时的感受都要满溢。

“没什么？”影山说。

日向眨了眨眼睛，花了很长时间才明白影山说了什么，他脑子里一片混乱。“什么没什么？”

“没什么好说的。我不知道那是什么试验？我很失望。”影山的声音低沉，几乎像是恐吓。他又回到了那个已经待了一个星期的状态——那个古怪而冷酷的家伙，总是像日向踩着自己的小脚趾一样看着日向。但他现在更像是一触即发。现在，根据这些咬牙切齿说的话，看得出他所有这些表情真的是源于愤恨。

**所以他很生气。** 他好像说过了。

日向瞪了他一眼。“我以为你会从青蛙变回来。运气不好。”

影山是不是在耍他？他没有，对吧？但也许他认为日向在耍他。

那就可以解释为什么他看起来准备勒死他了。

日向站了起来，但只是把膝盖抬到了影山身边的床上。影山坐了起来，睁大眼睛。不知道他在期望什么，但总之不会是日向靠得更近。日向跪上床，看着影山的脸，现在它已经不再背对着灯光了。

他身上散发出脆弱感，虽然不懂影山的人看不到它。他的眼睛里有一种沸腾感，嘴巴微微张开。尴尬的愤怒可以在一瞬间爆发出来，但还没有。

日向紧紧抓住影山臀部两侧的被子，移了进去。

他吻了他。不是在影山睡着的时候。不是因为影山把他拉了进去。他只是弯下身子然后吻他，希望自己不会被甩开。

有一阵被噎住的噪音——但是影山没有进攻。他在日向下面的嘴没有反抗，过了一会儿，它为他张开了。缺乏经验并不能阻挡想象力；日向像他曾经想象过千百次的那样吻影山，被真实感冲击得晕头转向，但还没有被它毁掉。他小心翼翼地用嘴对着影山，享受这种感觉。在一个真正的吻中，牙齿显得很奇怪，把舌头碰到影山的嘴唇也很奇怪，但是所有的奇怪都是好的惊喜。最让人惊讶的是，当他把舌头伸进去的时候影山向他屈服了，就像他一直在等待此刻一样。等待着他屈服。

**渴望着** 他屈服。

这种屈服并没有持续太长时间。过了一会儿，影山举起手来，用力抓住日向的头，手指抓进头发——但没有扯开。影山饥饿地张开嘴，用舌头抵住日向的舌头，就好像他们是在打架而不是在接吻。日向被这个动作噎住了，试着做出最好的表现。他知道他们的方式不对，但他不在乎。他的脸紧贴着影山的脸，这样即使他们接吻接得很糟糕，至少这个吻还会继续。影山的手放在他的头发上，影山的呼吸战栗得如此亲近，甚至感觉就像是他自己的战栗。

他们的舌头一起滑动。他现在知道了影山嘴里的味道，心在胜利地怦怦直跳。日向无论如何都不会忘记这个味道，这种感觉。他再也无法回到接吻前的过去了。影山把他拉了过来，似乎是急切地想在数日的冷漠沉寂之后，把日向的全部都拉过来。

“对。”日向想着，鲜血炽热，心脏狂跳，“对。”

影山在睡觉前洗过澡，他身上的味道和以前一样：干净、香甜、诱人，而且这一次日向不必和他保持距离。影山的手也禁止了他与他保持任何距离。所有肌肉——在那具灵巧而富有技巧的身体上的肌肉——都快让他喘不过气来了，日向抓住了衬衫，好让他留在这里。

如果可以的话，永远留在这里。他们不是约定过吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“莺声地板” (Nightingale Floor)：人行走其上便会发出黄莺鸣叫般的响声，是幕府统治者为保全自身安全而设的报警机关。这个地板有防刺客／忍者的作用。
> 
> P.S.感谢萝卜的校对！！！帮我弄到3点，爱你！！！


	8. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此次更新为原第三章，为影山视角，下一章为日向视角；  
> 是表白部分！准备好降血糖药我已经被甜疯了（）

通常来说，影山需要一段时间才能醒来。睡意拽着不让他起，徘徊在他的肌肉上，拒绝挪动——但是当他醒来感到嘴巴上是日向的嘴时，本能占据了上风。他伸出手，抓住了日向的后脑勺，然后日向恰到好处地吻着他。当他张开嘴的时候，他尝到了日向的味道，只是有点咸，有那么一刻，他体内的一切似乎都张开了，所有狭窄的缝隙都舒展开来，摆脱了痛苦。那是一个漫长的时刻，长到足以让他剩下的整个大脑醒来——然后他放开了手，盯着日向。 

日向回看着他，他的脸被走廊的灯光照亮了。影山看不到任何线索，只有一片空白。过去几天的困惑又冲回了心中。日向知道他，知道了他的感受，然后他……在他睡觉的时候吻了他。作为想象中的复仇？或者是开玩笑？想看看会发生什么？ 

还是出于同情？恐惧使他变得冷漠。 

“没什么？“他强行退出了。那个茫然睁大眼睛的表情变了，但只变了一点点。 

“什么没什么？” 

“没什么好说的。我不知道那是什么试验？”公平地说，影山在他后退的时候把他拉了过来——但是日向才是那个先吻他的人，对吧？他没有想象过，哪怕是猜测这只是日向的为了取巧找回优势的小伎俩。 

**他为什么不推开我？**

日向一时没有回应，尽管他眼里似乎因为理解了什么而明了了一些。他回答时的声音里混入了点恼火。 

“我以为你会从青蛙变回来。运气不好。” 

他们互相凝视着。影山不知道该怎么想些什么，也不知道该有什么感觉。但在一阵没完没了的沉默之后，日向爬到了床上，双膝紧紧地支撑着身体。影山不得不坐起来面对着他，呼吸越来越急促。他准备好了迎接一顿攻击。 

日向笼罩住了他的头顶，眼睛里充满了那种总让对手感到不安的莫名的信念感。被这样看着让影山身上的每一根神经都着火了。这就是日向确信无疑、势不可挡时看人的方式，而他现在正看着他。这不是什么毫无兴致的玩笑。 

影山知道那不是什么——但他不知道那 **究竟是** 什么。 

这是他在日向把手放在床上然后冲上前去亲吻他之前想的最后一个念头。他没有任何办法做好准备。在他能处理好眼前的事情之前，日向的嘴又盖住了他的嘴，张开着，他的舌头顶着影山的嘴唇。影山在这种冲击力的作用下战栗起来，因为渴望而虚弱。 **就这样** ，他想，尽管同时最后残存的一丁点自我保护警告他要小心。 

他曾经对日向小心过吗？他曾经需要这么小心吗？ 

有那么一瞬间，他融入这个吻，融入日向嘴里那令人痛苦的灼热，就像他所有的幻想一样——然后他发现这就是现实。 

这正在发生。 

他不会让日向赢他。他立起身来，抓进了日向的头发。头发在手里的感觉那么柔软，好像从来没有像现在这么柔软过，这种感觉还有投入他怀里的日向，填补了他以前所有的空白，让他忘记了过去那些恶心的困惑。他突然想到，他并不理解所有事情，他不可能了解所有事情，更别说关于日向的事情。他炙热而笨拙地推进日向嘴里时相当轻松，在他还没尝试之前日向就受不了似的身体后仰，手紧紧攥住他的衬衫。 

不知道为什么影山忍不住想笑，尽管这是个对日向的亲吻的愚蠢回应。笑或者哭，也许两者都有。他满足于继续这个吻，松开了日向的头发，顺势用手滑过他的下巴，轻轻斜着他的头以找到一个更适合接吻的角度。他们俩的嘴都被对方堵住了，太咄咄逼人，太不习惯接吻，但这都不重要。 

这是真的。这是真的，而且正在发生。他不明白为什么它正在发生，但眼下他不在乎。 

最终，缺氧以及牙齿和嘴唇间的不断啃噬迫使他们停了下来，至少是暂时地停了下来。他们都气喘吁吁，胸部上下起伏，有点脱离同步，目不转睛地盯着对方，但没有—— 

没有不开心。没有生气。过了一会儿，日向绕过他打开了床头灯，灯光照亮了整个房间。影山觉得自己毫无希望地暴露了出来，尤其是日向还在用那种紧张的眼神看着他，但不知道为什么，这似乎并没有那么重要。 

“影山。”日向说。 

“嗯？” 

“你对爱情有什么感觉？” 

他的心跳还能更快吗？它尝试过了，现在已经走投无路。“什么？” 

“你觉得那很恶心吗？” 

他到底在问什么？“不会。” 

“你这么说过一次。” 

影山摇了摇头，试图理清思绪。在那个吻偷走他的所有念头之后，这种突然失去理智的感觉更加难以接受。“我不记得了。” 

“你觉得那个吻很恶心吗？” 

“不会。”其他人的吻可能会恶心。他清楚地感觉到唾液比必需的用量要多得多，但根本无暇关心；他终于能在舌头上尝到日向的味道了。 

一想到这个，他的肚子就痛得扭曲起来。 **日向的嘴……日向的。** 他从未想过他会在自己的幻想之外感受到它，从来没有。它会用来大笑，用来狼吞虎咽，用来在他精力疲倦时挑战影山——而不是用来接吻。它看起来非常适合接吻——他现在也知道了，它 **的确** 非常适合接吻——但和它接吻注定是难以企及。那只是让影山馋涎欲滴的事。 

影山感觉到过他的舌头。他自己的舌头也到过日向嘴里。 **什么鬼？**

“你觉得别人喜欢你很恶心吗？”日向现在在问。 

“怎么回事，日向？你想问什么？我当然不会。” 

“如果我喜欢你的话？” 

一句话突然堵住了他的喉咙，让影山几乎无法呼吸。那个吻是这个意思吗？意思是日向现在喜欢他，或者至少在考虑喜欢他？目前还不清楚日向的感受，也不清楚这有多大的可能只是一个试验。影山有太多不知道如何提出的问题；他不知道日向脑子里在想些什么。 

日向看着他，眼睛不断打量着他的脸，想要知道所有事情。影山看到他胳膊上起了鸡皮疙瘩；屋里很冷。他想在床上用温暖的手抚摸日向的皮肤直到他变暖和。 

“如果我喜欢你？”在他的脑海里回荡着日向清亮的声音。 

“怎么样？会不会很恶心？” 

影山狠狠地咽了一口唾沫：“你喜欢我的话？” 

“是。” 

恐惧和温暖一波波涌上心潮，好像要毁灭他。他没有妄下结论，只是缓慢地深呼吸了几次。“不，我不会觉得。” 

“会很好吗？” 

恐惧——恐惧及希望。当然，这两者是同时存在的。“会。” 

日向脸上绽开的笑容是那么明亮，耀眼到让人不能直视——影山很高兴床头灯是开着的。他不会想错过这个笑容。日向所有孩子气的美貌都在闪烁着，强迫他在胸膛里回想出某次日出。他们做朋友的时间太长了，以至于影山想念着那灿烂笑容中令人晕头转向的解脱感。不管是什么促使了那个吻，它都不仅仅是幻想，它甚至也许并不新鲜。 

**他也有这种感觉。**

**也许。**

**也许他也有这种感觉。**

“嗯，很好，因为我是喜欢你。” 

快乐来得如此强烈，以至于让影山感到疼痛难忍——这让影山感到极度的脆弱——于是他抓着日向的后脑勺把他拉了过去，让日向把脸靠在他的肩膀上。他紧闭双眼，颤抖着呼出了一口气。保持这个姿势，日向就看不到他现在脸上的任何表情。 

“这不公平，影山。”日向低声说着。然后他重重地吸了下鼻子，愉快地叹出口气；在影山的衬衫前，空气进进出出的感觉很奇怪。 

“什么不公平？“影山问道。他的声音还不稳定。日向的脸挤进了他的衬衫，这让他的心七上八下。 

“我看不见你现在的脸是什么样子。” 

“你不会想知道的。”影山说。他不会的。他睁开眼睛，用闲着的手摸了摸自己的脸，庆幸着房间里的镜子不是面朝这边。然后他给了那只手更好的任务，去和另一只手一起呆在日向的头发上。他小心翼翼地抚摸着它，心里记录着它的质地，用指尖顺着不同长度的头发直到它开始卷曲的地方。他相当心满意足。 

“你也还没回应我的话。”日向在他胸口抱怨着。 

公平就是要公平。影山的喉咙试图罢工，但他还是强行把话说了出来。“‘我喜欢你’这一句就好了吗？” 

日向对他叹了口气。他换了一个更舒服的姿势，脸一直紧贴着影山的胸口，双手环抱着影山的腰。“不只好，是 **最好了** 。” 

影山放松了呼吸。他向后靠在墙上，放下双手，选择了一个宽松的拥抱。这种拥抱感觉起来比他们在球场上用力的拥抱还要不自然。日向真的在这里，在他的床上，在他的怀里，说着自己喜欢他的话会很好。不管影山怎么颤抖，它都不能释放出所有的能量，所有的宽慰感，所有的震惊。他凭着胸口的火焰就能打完五场完整的比赛。 

“那就好。” 

“好吗？” 

他的声音好几次都试图罢工，但他还是努力做出了一个简单的回答：“好。” 

“因为你也是？你也喜欢我？” 

为什么日向必须把整句话拼出来？这难道不是显而易见的吗？影山凝视着日向穿着袜子的脚跟来让自己冷静下来，怀里抱着日向的感觉让他晕乎乎的。“是。当然喜欢。” 

日向扭了过来，双臂紧紧地环绕着他，鼻子深深埋进他的胸前。 

这个展开句毫无意义。如果日向喜欢他，为什么那天晚上他没有回应那个不明智的吻？他感觉到了。影山知道他感觉到了。他想问。他想知道一切。这没那么重要——在这种情况下也不可能重要——但他想知道自己到底错在哪里，错在哪些假设上。 

他想知道该期待些什么。 

“影山。”日向说——这只是一声感叹，而不是请求关注。 

“嗯？“影山还是开口了，因为他的内心哆嗦得厉害，根本无法保持安静。 

日向吭了一声，脸在衬衫上贴得更紧了，深深地呼吸着。这有点痒，但是影山没有把他推开。他希望自己的忍耐有一天能够得到回报，有朝一日他能够随心所欲地吸进日向的气味，而不会被叫变态。 

日向允许他这样仿佛还是不可能的事，也许他需要花点时间才能习惯。 

“你喜欢我吗？“影山望着天花板问。他的心脏狂跳不已。 

“是啊，我说过了，不是吗？” 

影山按下了所有试图喷涌而出的情绪。“多久了？“ **还有为什么？是什么改变了你？**

如果这一切是日向因为看到他开始表现出疏远，所以误入歧途地试图让他相信自己喜欢他的话呢？如果这根本不是真正的喜欢呢？他的习惯驱使所有确定事实都变成了疑问。 

日向深吸了一大口气——好像要跳入水中——然后退了回去。他坐了起来，双腿交叉地思考着。 

他想得很认真，影山看见他嘴巴紧闭着，眼睛眯成了一条缝。 

“不太确定。”日向终于说出了口，“绝对有一年。” 

**很久。** 不是最近。这让他松了一口气——直到影山发现日向脸红彤彤的，鬼鬼祟祟地瞟他了一眼。 

“怎么了？”影山心里一刺，问道。日向在说谎吗？ 

“可能更久。”日向嘟哝着。“可能从我去了冲绳之后开始的。绝对是，在那以后。” 

**你为什么不早说？** 影山想问，但他也没说。他害怕着，也许是不愿意去冒险，也许是……其他原因。他刚才还觉得日向不可能感觉到他所感到的一切。日向有太多的朋友，太多的选择。日向曾经有过一个女朋友。 **日向可能会说** 。 

突然，日向试图挺直身体，通红的脸好像冷静了下来。他眼神里充满了指责，尽管面颊红润，但眼神仍然犀利。 

“那你为什么说爱情很恶心？”他问。 

影山眨了眨眼睛。 **什么时候？** “我没说过。” 

“你说过！你绝对说过！而且你看到腻腻歪歪的情景就会把目光移开，看到公众场合牵着手的情侣还会咆哮——” 

“我没有。”影山迅速出声，主要是为了打断日向的话，但也不知道接下来该说什么。 **咆哮？** 他对这种事一点印象都没有，不过，如果仔细想想的话……目睹爱情对他来说很尴尬。他从未要求过的窥探别人生活的机会，这对他来说太多余，他也厌倦了日复一日都要不情愿地面对他们。而且，他也完全不能停止想象和日向一起做这些会是怎样的：牵手，像电影里的情侣们一样接吻。这感觉太痛苦了。 

可能他确实有点害怕浪漫——但他有理由害怕。到现在为止都有。 

“别说你没有了，因为你的确做过。”日向愤怒地说着，“而且你说过，你真的说过。所以为什么？” 

“我不知道。”他诚实地说。日向看起来仍然像是要掐死他，因为对他的回答不满意。“怎么了，你要打我吗？” 

日向直起身来，跪立着，挥舞着拳头。“我会打的，你心里有数！ 你真的说过，我记得 **非常** 清楚! ” 

影山等着。他不介意日向打他一拳。日向喜欢他。 

也许，如果日向试图打他的话，他就有借口摔倒他了。 

**“我不想要你想要的。”** 日向引用了一句颇有分量的话。它所指代的意思是一个谜，而日向肯定看到了影山脸上的茫然。战斗似乎已经结束了，他又坐了下来。 

“你确实说过，真的。”日向的语气里带着些挫败感。 

“对不起。”影山说着，认真地说。一场谈话开始从他的回忆中浮现出来——但只有一点点。他忘却了那段回忆。 

“下一个问题。”日向继续前进地问着，影山也做好了自爆的准备。他问过日向喜欢自己多久了，被反问也很公平。保守这个秘密的三年时间太长——相比之下，他喜欢了这么久会显得很可怜——但是日向并没有问他这种感觉持续了多久。 

“你为什么这几天一直是‘生气山’？”他问了另一个问题。 

影山眨了眨眼。日向凝视着他，所以他试图再把自己的脸弄得面无表情。他没有一直生气。他一直在痛苦。 

他感到自己被背叛了，而且仍然不知道那天晚上在日向床上究竟发生了什么。他花了很久才想出一些词句来描述这个答案。 

影山简短地说：“我以为你知道我的感情，但是你无视了。”当他大声说出来时，这句话听起来很蠢。 

“哈？” 

影山移开了视线。“那天晚上你醒着吧。我不是故意吻你的，但是你之后一直假装在睡。我怀疑你还在假装没注意到其他的东西。我以为你知道我的感受，所以用什么都不说来维护我们的搭档关系，或者其他关系。” 

“你不是故意吻我的？” 

在所有值得惊讶的事情中他的关注点……“那是自然而然发生的。” 

“吻我是自然而然的？“日向翘着嘴角坏笑着，“真的吗？” 

影山不想告诉他所有之前的晚安吻，心里因为日向脸上显而易见的愉悦而左思右想。“差不多吧。” 

“而我假装没有注意到这一点值得那么生气吗？” 

影山摇了摇头。他不认为他可以向日向解释清楚为什么这感觉如此沉重。那感觉就好像发现日向是一个和过去五年里迥然不同的人。或者甚至不只如此——就好像他们的关系其实和他想法中的大相径庭。更脆不惊风，更像是一厢情愿。就好像日向对他不诚实，没有依赖他，把他的感情看成是一种麻烦。那想法让他呼吸困难，幽闭恐惧症差点让他窒息。 

日向仍然饶有兴致地看着他；他试着解释。 

“如果你发现其实我并不是很喜欢给你托球，我只是假装你是我的最爱，这样你才会打得更好，你可能也会有同样的感觉。也许吧。” 

日向呼了一口气。“我不想去想象。你会让我做噩梦的。” 

“笨蛋，那当然不是真的。” 

“我知道。”日向低头看着他的手，“我不知道你吻我是什么意思。如果第二天你没表现得这一切完全不可能的话，我早就问你这件事了。我那时候只是不知道该怎么办。我害怕自己误以为是了，然后你会恨我。” 

影山想象了下，那天晚上，日向在他的怀里转过身来，像刚才一样把嘴唇贴在自己嘴唇上。那会避免很多痛苦和自我反省。 

“也许你只是从朋友的层面上感到亲切。”日向继续说着，“因为你讨厌爱情。或者说我以为你讨厌。” 

**讨厌爱情。** 日向一直提到的那段对话在影山的脑海中浮现出来，解答了这个问题——然后又被拽去了一个痛苦的方向。美岛莉。那是在日向和美岛莉约会的时候，影山最生气的时候。影山的记忆里只留下愤怒和被背叛的感觉，日向问他这些事情就像钉子穿过他的身体一样。他很高兴自己不记得谈话的细节；他嫉妒到根本看不清事物，更不用说理由了。 

那时候他可能说了一些话来让日向闭嘴。难怪日向得到了错误印象。 

“但是你喜欢我。”日向说。他抬起眼睛看向影山的眼睛，重新露出笑容。 

影山移开了目光，脸上火辣辣的。 

“怎么了，你不打算再说几遍吗？来啊，说你喜欢我。我想再听一遍。” 

他还是相信日向总有一天会对此感到厌烦。但他轻松的微笑拽回了影山的心，那笑多么轻盈。 

“绝对不说。”影山说。犹豫了片刻之后，他回头看了看，摸了摸日向的脸颊。这一切看起来都是那么不可思议，但是日向正在伸手可及的范围里对着他闪闪发光，他的皮肤就在自己指尖下。这一切是真的，都是真的。 

这怎么可能？ 

日向突然伸出手，拽着影山衬衫的下摆。 

“你通常在家里裸睡吗？”他问道。 

奇怪的问题。“天冷的时候不会。” 

日向的表情变得很奇怪，“哦。” 

影山眨了眨眼。日向听起来……很失望。影山心跳加速，肚子扭成一团。听起来好像日向希望自己被他找到的时候没有穿衬衫。日向希望看到他那样子的想法足以奇怪到让影山的大脑短路。虽然他幻想中衣衫不整的日向的确会让他几乎无法呼吸，但先别管这个——这不是一回事。日向不可能以同样的方式想要他，即使他说了他喜欢他。 

虽然日向的言语和行动表明他的确可能想要，而这个想法很……奇怪。这让影山觉得即使是在冬天寒冷的房间里也过于暖和了。 

“你想看点什么吗？“日向嘟哝着。他的目光顺着影山的胳膊移动。 

他想看电影？现在？不过，如果弄一个电影之夜的话，他们就可以坐在一起，影山就不用担心自己会做出什么样的表情，他们就可以在黑暗中静静地什么也不说—— 

“嗯。”他说。 

日向在站起来之前抓住了他的手。让日向把他从床上拉起来感觉很蠢，好像他自己站不起来一样，但他也没有甩开日向的手。不想这么做，而且可能再也不会这么做。在单手穿上睡裤之后，他让日向带他到沙发上，当日向搭在自己身上时，他尽可能地让自己远离动脉瘤。他们最终决定的姿势是他背靠沙发而日向一半身子都靠在他身上，一条腿搭在他腿上，一只手搭在他肚子上。 

“这样行吗？“日向问着。影山咕哝了一声，挪动了一下身子。这样他就更紧地抱住了日向的肩膀，即使这距离近到连呼吸都很困难。日向的气味和感觉都很好，沾染了一层鲜明的日常感，影山觉得比任何香水或古龙水都要好。他紧紧靠着影山的温暖就像一个活生生的生物，无法忽视。 

这样躺着并不轻松，但是感觉棒极了。 

“嗯。”影山答应着，“你行吗？” 

日向正趴在影山肚子上，用遥控器为这部电影做准备。但是他听到这个问题后僵住了，然后回头看了他一眼，仰起头大笑起来。 

影山陪着他笑了一会儿，然后问：“怎么了？” 

“就你的措辞。”日向说着，声音里还带着点被逗乐的颤抖，“ **行吧** 。” 

现在影山想想，那真是太搞笑了。 **行吧** 根本不够用来形容它。 

“感觉就像要爆炸了。”日向先一步说出了口，笑得像个傻瓜。 

影山用手遮住自己的傻笑，移开了视线。无论他多么赞同，他都无法阻止一声充满爱意的低声的 **呆子** 从嘴边溜出。日向是个笨蛋。他们都是笨蛋。他们会一直在一起，可能会以他从未想象过也不敢相信的幻想之外的方式在一起。这不太可能，但似乎是真的。 

日向依偎着他。他紧贴着影山胸膛的脸有一股红色的热量，让影山根本无法平静下来，也无法稳定呼吸。影山没有关注正在播放的电影，屏幕上演员们都在尽自己最大的努力。他一点都不关心。 

改天他们可以重新看一遍，再理理剧情。现在他所有的注意力都集中在日向轻微的动作上，他的腿滑了下来，他的手在移动，他的脸缩成一团。至于影山，他的手在日向的胳膊上上下下地抚摸着，感受着他的皮肤，感受着日向的颤抖。每一个动作都会引起回应，日向还在衬衫上亲了一下，差点让他的心脏停止了跳动。他绝不会忘记这个夜晚：日向的温度渐渐沉进他身体里，日向的注意力集中在他的身体上，就像他的注意力集中在日向的身体上一样。 

他们两人都没有出声，也没有费心去指出这种愚蠢的行为。这是一次罕见的停战，相互需要浇灭了竞争的火焰。 

他们可能都很愚蠢，但这没什么。不仅仅是没什么，这感觉棒极了。 

感觉就像要爆炸了。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章开始就是飙车时间了（）原作者特地说明了如果有人对黄不感兴趣的话故事就到此为止了，那么有这样的人吗（）  
> .感谢萝卜的校对！！！


	9. 第四章（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为原文一章太长，故一次更新为原文一章的1/3左右，此次更新为原第四章part1，为日向视角；  
> 其实这一章没有正式进去的那个行为，然而……所以从哪里跳下车完全凭感觉（）

这一次日向没有在沙发上睡着。当然，他度过了充实的一整天，但是他一点也不累。只是他的眼睛有一点点痛，仅此而已；他觉得自己现在可以连续跑三次马拉松，再跳上东京塔的顶端。

不：他能跳到天空树的顶上。

“我的床还是你的？“电影一结束他就迫不及待地问。影山似乎 **又在** 纠结这个毫无意义的问题。现在不是应该更容易决定吗？

”这不是——我们不能—— ”

日向往后靠了点，借着电视屏幕的光线看着他。“不能什么？“他诚恳地问。他相当确定现在没有什么是他们不能做的。

“如果我们睡在同一张床上，两个人都会睡不着。”

“那又怎么了？”

“明天有训练。”

日向发觉自己差点脱口而出他们应该翘掉——但他刚刚才发现影山喜欢他，最好不要让影山这么快就重新审视这一点。

“睡眠不足我也可以练习！”他换了一句话，收起下巴，抬头用带着点挑战的眼神看着影山——这么看着影山似乎总比直接问他事情更有效果。

等等——那是因为影山喜欢他吗？影山总是对它投降是不是因为——

影山的手盖住日向的脸。日向抓住那只手，试图从指缝里看看发生了什么事。但日向的视野一重新开阔，影山马上就把视线坚定地投向别处。

“干嘛! ”日向大声喊着。

“等一下。”

“我不想等。”日向一边说着，一边费尽九牛二虎之力最终扳开了影山伸开的手。他倒在影山的腿上，脸朝下躺在沙发上，理所当然地没能看清影山的表情。显然，影山对此没什么意见，因为他没有推开。他只是靠在日向身上，让他不能后退或者扭头。

看起来影山现在真的不想让日向看到他的脸。

“你不想做还是怎么？“日向问着。当他听到自己的声音时，他突然意识到自己并不清楚“做”所指代的是什么——睡在同一张床上还是……不睡在同一张床上。他觉得肚子里满是尴尬的热气。

但是，他们现在为什么不做呢？

日向喜欢影山有一年多了。在他的梦里，他的嘴到达过影山身上的每一个角落。他们做过不可告人的事情。他在精神上已经完全准备好了，虽然影山也喜欢他的冲击依然记忆犹新。

“你——”日向开口的同时，影山也：“那——”

他们同时停了下来。

“你先说。”影山说。

“你喜欢我有一段时间了吗？”

“是。”

“所以这不新鲜。”

空气沉默了很长时间，然后：“不。”这个 **不** 强调得相当可疑，但日向还是不能扭过身看见影山的表情。

他咽了口口水。如果这不新鲜，影山不也应该准备好了吗？日向想要打开这个期待已久的生日礼物，逡巡他身体的每个地方，对所有的一切更加感激，因为他是日向从未想过能收到的礼物。他会像欣赏博物馆藏品一样欣赏影山，唯一不同的地方就是他会去触摸他。数不清的触摸，还有注视。

只要他有机会，他就会一丝不苟地注视他。

“你刚才想问什么？“日向从快乐的幻想中回过神，问着。

“没什么。我在想……我的。”

“啊？”

“我的床，到我的床上去吧。”

日向有点蠢蠢欲动。影山一移开，他就迅速从沙发上跳起来，再次拉着影山往前走。他们看电影时中途去了趟洗手间——即使只有那么短的时间没碰到影山，日向也感到了失落——所以他现在一点儿都不想留给影山独处的时间了。反正，影山看起来也不需要那时间。他们面对面躺在床上，床头灯亮着，毯子罩住了他们。两个人只有膝盖碰在一起。

“如果你想的话，可以把衬衫脱掉。”日向紧张地建议道，然后陷入满怀期待的沉默之中。

“你也可以。”影山说话的声音比平时更加低沉，眼睛看起来也更深邃了。

那是大家说的性唤起吗？太奇怪了。影山被唤醒了，还想看自己脱掉衬衫， **真的很奇怪** 。他应该对日向，对这一切都感到恶心，而不是……不是同样渴望它们。

不说是日向对此有所抱怨。这让他感觉轻飘飘的，尽管心里七上八下却依旧轻盈自在。这个面无表情的、高大的全日本天才球员，在过去五年里一直是日向祸根的人，也在渴望着他。

过去五年里影山也在渴望着他。

“你想要我这么做？”日向问道

影山明显地咽了口唾沫。“是。”

“真的？”

这似乎略微减缓了影山的紧张。他眯起眼睛。“如果你不打算做，就不要主动提起来。”

日向迅速坐起来一点以便猛地把衬衫脱掉。他没有看它掉在哪里，而是径直回到毯子下面，正对着影山，一只手放在他们共用的枕头之下。影山的眼睛没有和他对视。相反，目光从他的脖子追踪到肩膀，然后扫视着他的锁骨和胸膛上可见的部分。日向觉得他的目光就像一盏燃烧的加热灯，影山的注意力集中到日向几乎感到尴尬。

但他为什么要尴尬？影山见过很多次他光着上身的样子，也见过很多次他的裸体。不过，通常他不会 **凝视** ，而且现在比凝视的程度更为严重。

“这样我看不见。”影山终于开口，坐了起来。他把毯子也掀开了，日向翻过去仰面躺着来保持眼神交流——不是说影山在看他的眼睛。

这样，日向裸露的躯干 **事实上** 在公开展览，如果之前的凝视相当强烈，那么这种新的凝视方式更加不落下风。影山看着他的身体，仿佛在强行记住每一个平方厘米。仿佛他看得还不够多。这不止是奇怪，而且也是——日向吞了口唾沫。

这也是唤醒，是以一种让他混乱的方式唤醒，他的乳头在这缜密的审视下变硬了。“你就是我凝视的那个人，而不是其他东西。”日向想着，但影山不会猜透他的心思，也不会反驳这句话。

终于——终于——影山的眼睛结束了巡查任务，撞进他的眼里。他们深邃而真诚。

“其他的呢？”影山问。

“其他的——我的衣服？”日向尖叫着说。

影山点点头。

“这有点不公平，不是吗？“日向指了指影山的衬衫。更不用说影山穿着的衣服比他之前穿的还多。之前，影山醒来的时候，身上只有一条平角内裤和一件 t 恤。日向嘴里又开始分泌唾液。深色的，紧身的平角内裤。

“你可以等到你的回合。”影山说，语气依然强烈得令人害怕，日向抬起自己的屁股来回应这个承诺。让他松了一口气的是影山只拉下了裤子，而没有附带内裤。那个凝视的确很奇怪，但他……好吧，在回应着。他能感觉到那种硬起的部位被紧紧束缚在内裤里的甜蜜的疼痛，被影山的气味包围着，在影山的注视下，几乎赤身裸体地躺在影山的床上。不过他很肯定，如果影山直视自己的勃起，他会萎掉的。

影山从床上又移下来了点，坐在日向的膝盖旁，看着他的脚，他的小腿，目光上移。他又仿佛在强行记忆一切，甚至当目光落在日向的膝盖上时，他还用食指轻轻触摸膝盖表面，描绘着日向通常带着护膝的边缘。对于一个非性感带来说，这种感觉真是奇怪的亲密，然后在影山的指尖抚摸着膝盖很长一段时间之后，日向开始不能确定那是否 **真的是** 一个非性感带。

然后影山的目光追寻到了他的大腿上。

日向不能说出影山的脸上有什么不同。如果说有什么不同的话，那就是房里的阴影似乎在他周围更为深沉，让自己处于更为赤裸裸的目光之下，但那是不可能的。日向收回那个在影山的持续监视下有些发痒的膝盖，看着他的动作。影山似乎盯得更紧了，就像一只瞄准猎物的鹰。他的眼睛像被胶水黏在了日向抬起的大腿内侧和下方。

“认真的吗？“日向喃喃自语，在被奉承与完全迷惑之间摇摆不定。怎么会 **有人** 这么喜欢看着别人的身体？

这时他想起下一个就轮到他了，于是他悄悄收回评论。

他那模糊不清的喃喃自语似乎把影山从出神中惊醒。他不再用眼睛一遍又一遍地巡回日向大腿上的肌肉，而是与他的目光对视。

“好了吗？”日向问道，准备好了迎接自己的回合。

“没有。”影山听了这个问题，几乎生气了；他又重新去看日向的大腿。视线追踪到那个他灼热的凝视产生效果的地方，然后日向发现，自己事实上并没有在影山的注视下萎掉。他希望自己穿着的亮色格子内裤可能会模糊那个的明晰线条，他的……他叹了口气。他的 **兴奋** 。不局促不安真的很难，也很难不抬起臀部——就好像他想让影山知道他在那里，尽管那超级令人尴尬。

这和他想象的完全不一样。影山一直在研究他，就像他研究他们即将面对的对手的视频一样。更糟糕的是，这对他很有效。他喜欢——喜欢影山研究他的方式，就像每个部分都很重要。就像他的身体非常特别，而不是对于职业排球而言太矮，不甚理想，人们有选择时就不会想要他。影山的仔细审视让这间冰冷的房间充满夏天的温暖。

“你已经看过很多次我的裸体了。”日向说着。他的声音有点颤抖，这使他非常恼火。他已经不需要除了勃起之外的任何东西来泄露这对他的影响了。

“之前那不一样。”影山说。他的目光呵护着日向臀上的紧身裤，像触摸一样亲昵。

**之前** 那不一样。影山成功地塑造了他从来没有在看的假象。日向记忆中，影山之前从来没偷看过他一眼。但在所有这些新信息的面前，这似乎不大可能。

“你看过吗？“日向问着，声音低得是仿佛一句悄悄话。“之前。”

影山的声音听起来也一样的低沉，“看过。”

“我从来没有注意到。”

“当然没有。”

“什么意思？”

终于，影山终于放弃了和日向的勃起眼神交流，抬起头正眼看着日向。“你看我的时候我不会看的，笨蛋。我不傻。”

显然，他们都愚蠢到以为自己的感情是孤独的，然而事实并非如此。他们都愚蠢到把一切藏了过久，然而他们很久以前就可以这么做了。

不管怎样，日向还是觉得这不是浪费时间。爱着影山相当自然，这感觉就像从他们之间发生的一切延伸而来。如果他那一刻就告诉影山自己的感受，然后用更好的判断来开路的话，日向就不会那么痛苦了，但当时他不可能知道。除了直接问别无他法，而直接问可能会毁掉他所有最重要的东西。

也许他是个胆小鬼，只是有点，只有一丁点。但今天就这样来到了，他也并不后悔。

他用胳膊肘撑起身子，“还能轮到我吗？”

这一动作再次吸引了影山的目光。他盯着日向的臀部，腹肌，胸膛。他甚至时不时地与他的目光相遇，仿佛把两人拉近在一起似的。

“公平一点。”日向继续说。

影山又开始从头到尾审视他的身体。“再等一会儿。”他伸出手来，差点碰到日向——但又缩回去了。

日向呻吟着，头往后仰，“我要死了! ”

“你很冷吗？”

他又抬起头，“你会让我暖和起来吗？”

一瞬间没有回应的声音——然后影山的脸沉下来，沉下来，沉下来。他 **脸红** 了吗？如果是的话，这比他之前在日向面前脸红的次数都要多。笑声在日向的肚子里响起，然后涌到喉咙，然后——

影山的手把他整个推倒在床上，正好放在胸口中央。日向差点笑出咕噜声来，然后影山又伸出一只手捂住他的嘴。尽管如此，他还是笑了出来，笑得又艰难又痛苦，笑声被影山的手掌压制得模糊不清。他停不下来。这是一个遍及全身的笑声，是因为影山的震惊神色和他的专注——影山的 **一切** 所引起的。天啊，一切都太强烈了。他希望自己永远能有这样的感觉：笑声在他的骨髓里颤抖，影山就在他的身上，影山持续而尴尬的粗话在他耳里响起。

“影山，”他透过那只捂住他的嘴的手掌说着，确保在出声的过程中舔到它，“我真的，真的爱你。”

“闭嘴。”

“不，绝对不会，我永远不会。”

影山挪动了一下，把更多的体重压在日向的胸膛上。他看上去完全不知所措——和日向一样不知所措。笑声还在日向的身体里不断回响，所以他稍微让它们发泄了一下，影山似乎也准备加入他的笑声。他们的目光相遇——棕色的瞳孔撞进蓝色的里面，时间不知怎么地慢了下来。那双眼睛坐落在日向所爱的那张脸上，那张他见过每一种心情、每一种神采的脸。影山回望着他，目光里带着愤怒，带着沮丧，带着——爱意。

那看起来像是爱意。

影山的前额落在他的额头上。

“笨蛋。”影山说着，语气里没有怒意。

“我又不是那个用凝视想把别人盯出洞来的人。”日向说着，尽管这也许不是真的。他也一直全神贯注地看着影山，只——看着他的脸，而不是他的身体。

他 **想要** 看到他的身体。

“你介意吗？”

日向嘘了影山一声。这个攻击很卑鄙。自己已经在公开展览了，这不公平——但是，嗯，好吧。“你知道，很多人被这样看着都会感到害怕。”

“你是要我夸你吗？”

“是。”

影山呼出一口气。日向期待着一些尖刻的、训责的或者幽默的话语。但影山只说了一句：“你看起来棒极了。每一部分都是。”

日向吞下了所有抱怨。 **哦** 。

“脱掉你的衬衫。”自己的声音沙哑着，“你的回合太久了。”

影山退了回去。他轻颤地叹了口气，但还是照日向说的做了，坐起来脱掉衬衫。日向也坐起来，看着它脱落。衬衫越过了影山的胸膛，越过了他的手肘和前臂，然后它摔下了，掉到了地板上。然后就是这样，就是全部。影山的胸膛，他的腹肌，他的锁骨。 **下流** 。日向总是认为——影山的身体是那么完美，那么下流。他看起来总是很下流。日向伸出一根手指触摸了一下影山的锁骨，看着他咽了口口水——然后用手更亲密地抵住了影山的胸膛。

他的皮肤真的很棒。日向喜欢他手边的乳头比另一个更突出的样子；这似乎是对先前的所有恰到好处的报复，先前影山那么毫无畏惧地看着他的内裤，发现自己有了反应。他们俩都不能对于被看或被触摸无动于衷。

**很好** ，那很好——真的很好。

他轻轻抬起眼睛，和影山对视。他想征求他的同意，但他也只是想……直接这样做下去。所有这一切都摆在他面前，他要等待，而且看起来影山并没有因为他的凝视而变得无礼。

“怎么了？”影山似乎语气不善地问着。

日向微微一笑——然后向前探了探身子，把嘴贴在他碰过的地方。影山的锁骨。

日向有些偏见，但他认为这可能是世界上最好的感觉，把嘴——把舌头——紧贴着影山的身体。影山抽搐了一下。

“你在干——”

日向舔了一下。动作不是很大——只是轻轻拂过。他抬头看了一眼——对方还没有震惊到拒绝——然后把嘴挪到了影山的脖子。他在那里付下了一个吻，然后尝了一下影山的肌肤上的味道。

“翔——日向？”

他抬起头笑着，揪住了那个小小的口误。“你想要的话可以叫我翔阳。”

影山的眉头皱成了一团，“我知道。”

日向继续咧着嘴笑着。“你可以想怎么叫就怎么叫我。”

影山放低了声音：“ **呆子** 怎么样？”

“那也没关系。”这时，他们的脸非常接近。如果他们凑到一起，大量裸露的皮肤就会全部接触在一起。日向试着提高了声调，假装是个色情演员。“啊，呆子！你太棒了！呆子！用力! ”

影山突然完全一动不动。所有的氧气似乎都离开了房间。

一句“只是 **开个玩笑** ”在日向口里犹豫着，但他还是忍住了。他很好奇接下来会发生什么。也许影山会杀了他，这挺有可能的。至少日向能把嘴唇贴在他皮肤上然后死去。

“那是什么？”影山问着，他声音很低。

一阵寒颤顺着日向裸露的不知为何还有些脆弱的脊椎上下滑着。“（是）你？“无论如何他又试着说出口，做好了被谋杀的准备。

突然沉默了很久，时间随着影山看着他，看着他，看着他而增长——然后他向前冲去，把他撞倒了。他手放在日向身体两侧，无情地搔他的痒，用他的高大的身躯把日向固定住。日向笑得哇哇大叫，但即使是可怕的挠痒也不能完全削弱他的其他感觉——影山裸露的皮肤紧贴着他的感觉，一个硬硬的乳头在摩擦他的胸部的感觉，那种来自影山的温暖毫无遮拦地紧紧贴住他的感觉。如果他还没有因为大笑而气喘吁吁的话，那绝对会让他泄出因为渴望的喘息。他推了一下影山的手，试图反抗，但反抗无效。影山的手指轻轻掠过他身体两侧，简直是一种折磨，日向在他身下扭来扭去，半哭半闹，因为无休止的挠痒和长久以来一直喜欢的人的裸露出的部分身体而完全崩溃。

终于，他的胳肢敏感性变得迟钝，狂笑声也停下，那一刻影山才意识到现在的状况。因为影山僵住了，所以日向才知道了。他的头被日向的肩膀压在床垫上，承担了一部分重量，他撑起的膝盖承担了其余的重量——但是每一次气喘吁吁的呼吸都把他们的胸膛拉在一起。日向把脚跟撑在床垫上，抬起身子，拉长了接触面。他听到影山突然的呼气。

他们俩都不能对此无动于衷。

“影山？”

一阵颤抖的呼吸，然后接着一句：“嗯？”

这么多皮肤。这么多温暖的皮肤。影山的气味紧紧地贴住，既熟悉又陌生。

“这感觉很奇怪，是吧？”日向说，“但是很好。”

影山的大部分体重突然压在他身上，逼着他倒在床垫上。他艰难地咽了口唾沫，等着影山开口。他不得不等了很长时间，影山的头靠在自己头上，然后他发现影山的脸微微转向他。

“是。”影山轻轻地贴着他耳廓低语，让他颤抖起来，“是，很奇怪。”

“但是很好。”日向催着他。 **加油，影山同学。说出来。**

一声颤抖的叹息，长时间的停顿，然后一句：“翔阳……”

“嗯？”日向的心都提到嗓子眼儿了。

“我不知道该怎么办。”

日向把脸转向影山，影山正抬头看着他的眼睛。“额。”日向机智地说。“哪些——哪些事情怎么办？”

影山立起来，把两人的额头靠在一起。“所有事，你呢？”

日向呼出一口气，混杂着笑意。“当然不知道。我从没想过会发生这种事。我以为你讨厌这些东西。”

“ **真蠢** ……”影山嘟哝着。

“是，你蠢。”

“ **你** 蠢。”影山抬头看着日向的脸，“我们都蠢。”

日向扬起了眉毛。这是他的一个巨大让步。“我们两个都？”

影山的眼睛紧闭着，他能感到对方在颤抖。每一个动作都微妙地轻轻划过皮肤。没有办法避免接触，无处可退。这感觉太棒了。

如果日向把手放在影山的后腰上，然后把他拉下来，迫使他们俩的臀部撞在一起，会不会感觉更棒呢？他怀疑是，但还没有行动。影山的膝盖还在床上，像那样把他拉下来似乎不可能。

“我觉得……对。”影山说。他的眼睛睁开了一条微缝。“两个人都。”

“我同意。”

现在轮到影山吃惊了。他的眼睛睁得恰到好处，让日向心头一颤。“你同意？”

“是。”日向说。笑声让他的肚子有点发痒。“我们终于在某些事情上达成共识了。”

他们彼此嘴边都露出了相似的笑容。这感觉……难以置信，相当难以置信。承认错误对他们俩来说仍然是一个很陌生的概念，他们还是习惯于责备对方。但现在……

“我只是想离你近一点，”日向悄悄地耳语，“我不在乎什么方式。”

“嗯。”

“脱掉你的睡衣，公平一点。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.一次不能翻完车心好痒啊qwq  
> 感谢萝卜的校对!


	10. 第四章（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为原文一章太长，故一次更新为原文一章的1/3左右，此次更新为原第四章part2，为日向视角；

“我记得你不在乎什么方式？”

“我在乎你的衣服。不公平山山，不平等山山——”

“闭嘴，我马上脱。”影山打断了他，坐了起来。他挣扎着脱下睡裤，然后还有拳击短裤，深色而完美，下面显示出影山阴茎的轮廓。日向想他之前感觉到了——是在臀上只划过一下的硬物，很快就退了回去。他觉得影山一直在试图掩盖它。

日向高兴地呼了口气。

“别盯着看，白痴。”

“ **你** 盯过了。我想盯着。”他坐起来就是为了盯着看。他喜欢影山丰满大腿上内裤的边缘，想象着影山夏天的双腿，排球短裤恰到好处的长度会露出他的晒痕。他想让影山转过身来，这样他就可以看到全部，就像棉裤被塑成他的形状一样。训练时影山穿着短裤的样子常常强迫着日向吞下口水并转移视线；现在，他获得了看的许可。

“躺下来？“日向问着，声音有点急促，“脸朝下。”

“那不是——”

“你听到我抱怨了吗？”

“听到了。”影山说，但还是小心翼翼地脸朝下躺着。日向开心得呼了口气，尽管影山一直用怀疑的目光盯着他。影山的背部和肩膀都很漂亮，但是这些被他的尾骨尖以及顺延而下的穿着平角内裤的圆润臀部抢尽了风头。这不是日向以前经常能盯着的景象。他伸出手，抚摸着肌肉上那层柔软的棉布。

**哇** 。哇，那感觉太……他还伸出了左手，手掌因为这感觉兴奋得发颤。当他这么向上推时，影山震惊了一下，眼睛闭得紧紧的。日向想象一下自己紧紧地贴在那里，呼吸着影山的脖子，让他敏感地——

“轮到我了。”影山开口，在经过了日向觉得过于短暂的时间后，他蓦地立起身来。他想把日向推下去，但日向反抗了，他们僵坐着，膝盖都亲昵地碰在一起，彼此的双手都缠在一处。过了一会儿，日向跪立起来，影山目不转睛地看着他。

然后他意识到他的身体又被展示出来了。意识到这点的唯一原因是，他们紧张的眼神交流被打破了，影山的目光又开始在他的身体上下乱涂乱画，火辣辣的，差点让他笑了起来。仿佛只要自己的皮肤还在裸露着，影山就无法把目光从它上面移开。所有曾经转移视线的日子都结束了；这座心中的大坝决堤了。

日向感同身受，但是。

“你还没让我看够。”日向抱怨道。他像这样立着膝盖稳住。如果他想给影山一个惊喜的话，影山可能会把他推下来摔倒在床上。他紧张不安地等待着一场进攻。

没有进攻。“我喜欢你的时间更长。”影山反之温柔地说。他正盯着日向的屁股，满怀爱意的眼睛上下打量着。日向张大了嘴。

“啊？”

“我喜欢你的时间更长，所以轮到我的时间也更长。公平就是公平。”

“多长？”

所有事情都停了一拍。如果让日向猜的话，他会猜影山正在考虑撒谎或是不告诉他——“只是长一点。”日向能听到自己在心里说——但影山轻轻抬起眼睛看着他，然后转开了，清了清嗓子。

”从高中最后一年，暑假结束。”

震惊如同一股凉气吹到日向泛红的肌肤上。那——真的很久。虽然只是两年前，但高中生活感觉就像是另一个世界。而且暑假，那不是……

”在我和—— ”

影山用手捂住他的嘴。“所以再久一点！躺下。”

日向想要争执。影山的手紧紧抓住他的感觉很好，他天生就不是那种会在想要前进时屈服的类型，但是一阵 **莫名的** 害羞逼他后退，趴了下去。

在他和美岛莉约会的时候，有那么久。

他的羞怯得到了回报，影山跪了下来，开始用手抚摸他的腿肚。日向整个人都紧张了起来，里里外外。他听到了影山的呼气声，但是他自己的呼吸却卡在了喉咙里。那双纤长的天才的手滑了上去，上去，上去，然后手指笼住了他的内裤布料，轻轻地按着，这感觉把他喉咙里的呼吸变成了一种想要逃跑的哀鸣。他试着咽下去，扭动臀部来获得前面的摩擦力——一些可以减轻痛苦的东西。

影山没有停下，但他确实变动了位置，双手呵护着日向的臀部，在他皮肤上摩擦着圆圈，然后顺着他的脊椎向上，手掌抚平途径的肌肉群，就像他在挑选它们，像在记忆解剖课本上的图片一样记住它们。这让日向想起了当年，他强迫影山脱掉衬衫以便更好学习肌肉群的时候。这确实帮助他记住了考试内容——但主要是因为影山裸露的胸膛、肩膀和背部，上面仿佛写着肌肉群的名字，这些图像在几天后仍然清晰地留在他的脑海里，比任何作弊行为都有效。

日向没有自告奋勇地提出原样奉还，影山也没有催他。 **真蠢** 。影山喜欢他真是太奇怪了，因为影山从来没有通过主动沟通或是花言巧语来征得许可。尽管他现在的探索如此热切，但在过去暗恋的漫长时光里，他完全处于被动模式，从来没有像日向那样耍小聪明，比如那些偷来的触摸和贫瘠的借口。日向转过头去。

“如果你那么喜欢我，为什么总是把我推开？“他细声问着。

影山的双手停留在他的肩胛骨上，拇指轻轻掠过他的皮肤。“理由不明显吗？”

“怎么，你觉得坐近了会勃起吗？这就是你一直把我推开的原因吗？”

影山推了他一把。“不是那样。我没 **那么** 糟糕。”

从他们探索对方的那一刻开始，证据表明他们都相当糟糕，但日向闭上了嘴，想着如果不被打断的话，影山可能说得更多。

“就是……”影山的尾音弱到几乎听不见了。他一边用手在日向的肩膀上轻轻地抚摸着，一边想着，重新组织语言，“如果你来找我的话，那就不是我的错。”

**“错？”**

影山垂下了头，刘海挡住了他的眼睛。“这听起来很蠢。”

“告诉我。”奇怪的是，影山的窘态并没怎么逗乐日向。他姿势中的某些东西让他的尴尬显得不那么好笑了。确切地说，那不是悲伤，而是脆弱，是不会让日向的肚子因为对手带来的娱乐而发痒的脆弱。

影山的声音变得非常柔和：“理由不明显吗？”

“你说过我很笨，所以无论如何你要像个正常人一样把它解释清楚，即使它显而易见。”

“我……我想象的……”影山的手抚摸着日向的肩膀，然后回到他的肩胛骨，他的臀部。“想象你……在那样……如果我来拉近距离的话，那就像是我在占便宜。但是如果你总是坐在我身边，在比赛后攀爬到我身上，让我摸你，那么……”

“那么之后你就能解脱出来，因为你不是那个把一切具象化的人？”

“是。”

日向笑了。“那么，我很高兴我从来没有丢下你一个人。”

他微笑的眼睛捕捉到了影山的目光。过了一会儿，他叹了口气，侧身翻过去来更好地看着他。

“我们那时候不知道。”他说，“现在又有什么关系呢？”

影山用力把他翻过身来，但强烈的注视融化成了一种面无表情的神色，在影山的情感表达范围中，这说明他很高兴。“没有。”

日向把脸转向床垫，咬着的嘴唇弯出笑容，血液中流淌的胜利感几乎令人痛苦。“对。没关系。”

一瞬间他完全迷失在影山的手上，百分之百地专注于影山的反常举动。胳膊上的汗毛都竖了起来。这已经够多了——然后他又想起了影山的身体，影山独自一人在黑暗中想着他。

他钻进了床垫，每一种感觉都突然变得陌生起来。他想要那么多东西，这需求带着一种陌生的绝望。在此之前，他的需求注定无法得到满足，那种情况下一切都没那么强烈，压力也没那么大。

现在……

现在想要的东西太多了，他的身体骗他要的东西太多了。他需要把影山品上几个小时，来确认他是属于自己的。他的一点一滴，整个修长的身体，所有发达的肌肉，还有他手指的灵巧。他想要影山的思想和灵魂，仿佛它是属于他的，是他的财产。他希望影山迫切地想要他，就像他不会想要其他任何东西或任何人一样。

他 **不会** 想要其他任何东西或任何人。除了日向，现在他知道了。

“影山。”他说，“放我起来。”

“不。”影山说着。日向准备转过身来把他摔下去，但探索的手恰好停下，他突然正面撞进影山的胸前，肌肤接触的地方太广阔了，日向的心都要从喉咙里跳出来了。不仅如此，影山的脸突然拉近，气息就在他的肩膀上方，这让他在床垫上打了个寒战。

影山在他身上硬了。毫无疑问，没有躲藏。日向后退了点，把屁股抬起来。他感到了影山的颤抖，和他自己的颤抖如出一辙。他们俩都经过了过于漫长的等待，时间可能比未曾等待的时间更长。这是一场他们都曾以为会输掉的战斗。

影山怎么会认为日向对他毫无感觉——他的身高，他的脸，他的身材——他用排球技能开辟一个不同宇宙的时机是一个悠长的谜团。日向不知道自己有什么吸引了影山，是否与他的身体或者思想有关，或者只是由于他们在球场上的位置。没关系。他很感激他身上的某种东西能让影山发狂——好几年。

实际的，字面上的好几年。

“我现在能转身了吗？“日向在床上悄悄嘀咕，想要原样奉还。他喜欢影山在身后的感觉，所有的接触，温暖和坚硬，但是他更想看到他。他想抬头，然后真实地体会到背后那个视线的确来自影山。准确来说，是凝视。他想再吻他一遍。

影山忽略了这个问题，他在日向侧颈深吸了一口气，几乎把日向的头发都激得竖起来。影山的嘴拂过他的肩胛骨，嘴唇柔软，轻轻张开，日向差点出于本能地把他推开。这种感觉太庞大，又太渺小，出乎意料地令人沮丧，但影山的重量让这只被激起的小乌鸦平静下来。日向在他身下蠕动。

“别动。”影山说着，真的是用的他自己的声音，因为这一切都是真的。日向更频繁地蠕动起来。在他上面的是影山，就像以前的千百种的幻想中一样。影山正压制着他。就好像他听到了一样，影山更彻底地把他钉住了，理所当然——他从来没有学会对事情从容不迫。日向也从来没有希望他学会过。

“我要转身。”日向说，然后费了很大功夫才转过身来，影山的重量几乎让这事变得不可能——然后他仰面躺着，近乎全身都贴着影山，他们的目光在床头灯的光线下交汇。这个位置让他们的某些部位前所未有地联系在一起。日向知道他们都意识到了这一点，但都没有提及，也没有强行组织语言，因为那样的话他们就必须做点什么，做出决定。影山闭上了嘴，一言不发，全神贯注地望着日向，轻呼出来的气抵在日向脸上。他的硬物也就这么抵着日向，略微沉重，准备充分。

影山的目光中带着点挑衅，或许这只是他一直以来的眼神，而日向总是这么解读它。无论如何，这让日向鼓起勇气去绷紧脖子，贴上去用嘴亲了一下影山。影山喘出一声鼻息——然后俯下身子。

**啊。** 接吻的感觉现在不一样了。更为轻松。也许是因为他们的身体接触太多，导致两人都太容易分心，以至于不会在吻的过程中搞砸，或是太紧张，或是太过分。这恰到好处。日向的注意力被分散到几百个不同的接触点，皮肤下仍然隐藏着那种低沉的惊奇感，因为他正在影山的床上，亲吻一个几乎全裸、显然硬起的影山。影山靠着他移动，大腿在他两腿之间滑动着，双手一寸一寸地伸进他的头发里，稳稳地抱住他的头。这动作并不像之前那样浅尝辄止，但其中也有些值得疑问的地方——也许是因为影山总是在恰好注视着他时往后缩；每次他们的嘴唇分开时，他都在不断地打量，日向知道自己不应该看到。

他看到了，因为他也正在看。

所有这些注视，这些为了确保他们都还在这的打量，性唤起对他俩而言都是不言而喻的事实。他们不可能不注意到彼此都因为紧贴的身体而勃起了。影山臀部的每一次移动都带来了一系列摩擦，可怕而美妙，影山的勃起反过来也探进了他两腿之间。日向的注意力狭隘到一个点上，为了这部分从未被允许探索过，也从未见过的影山而着迷。

他知道这很蠢。这并不是说他猜不到影山的性器会是什么样子的——但影山布料下的勃起就仿佛在燃烧，日向忍不住用手去抓它。他想看，想感受。对这好奇会很奇怪吗？

影山又一次俯身亲吻他时，日向钩住了他的腿，翻转过来。几乎没有足够的空间来完成动作，但影山默许了。现在，日向推开影山躺在身下，影山的头发落在枕头上。看到这情景，日向心里痒得发疼。

“我能摸你吗？”他一冲动就问出了口，还没来得及闭上喉咙。

“哈——哈？”

日向不觉得影山误会了。他红彤彤的脸表示他完全明白了。日向动了动大腿。

“嗯？我可以吗？”

“我不确定…… ”

“不确定什么？你不想让我做？”

影山发出一声奇怪的呻吟。“我当然希望你这么做， **白痴** ，但如果我——”他切断了自己的话。

“什么？”

影山怒视着他，“如果我 **高潮** 了呢？”

日向低头盯着他，“你以为我不希望你高潮吗？”

“我不知道！ 我不知道现在应该是什么流程。那不……恶心吗？”

日向笑了，被这个想法逗乐了。“就算你使劲尝试，我也不会觉得你恶心。”

“我相信我可以。”

“行，那好吧。你可以，但如果你 **不努力** 的话，你就不可以。”最好把这种情况扼杀在摇篮里；影山依然像往常一样富有竞争意识。他不想让他舔自己的耳朵里面或者别的地方。

影山看上去松了一口气，“不会吗？”

日向感到了一种胜利感。“我保证。这是不是说明你会让我摸？”

影山后仰着头。他闭了一会儿眼睛，深呼一口气。“是，当然。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.我为什么还没有开完呢（）可能明天吧（）  
> 感谢萝卜的校对！ 


	11. 第四章（3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为原文一章太长，故一次更新为原文一章的1/3左右，此次更新为原第四章part3，为日向视角，下章为影山视角；

这种事才没有“当然”。日向还是对整件事有点害羞；他不确定等下会不会让影山摸他。这会让他无比脆弱。虽然他非常希望影山的手放在他身上——富有才华的上帝之手——但这会让他缺乏安全感。虽然大家的那玩意都没什么两样，那也是影山的手放在 **他的** 上，那完全是另外一回事。

虽然很愚蠢，但他还是希望影山会喜欢他的阴茎。就像他很喜欢他的一样。

他俯下身来，想着如果他做的太过头，影山可能会反悔。他所做的只是滑到一边，这方便他能伸出一只手，从影山的腹部滑到他的内裤。他忽视了影山的颤抖，伸直手去越过平角内裤的裤头，松紧带允许了这次进入。

日向的手伸进了布料之下，他摸着粗糙的毛发，然后……

影山半惊半醒的呼气声在他耳边响起。日向的手指毫无阻拦地放在炙热的肿起上，他移动手指，使它们更亲密地抱在上面。手指因为像这样触摸影山的冲击感而又刺痛又麻木，好像他的身体过于难以置信以致于阻断了感觉，但他努力克服，强迫自己去感受手掌里的热度。影山的呼吸变得更加急促。

“你还好吗？”日向问。

“翔阳。”影山喘着气说。这似乎并非一个声明或问题的前奏，尽管它听起来有点像在请求。

“ 飞—雄—”日向回答。他的嘴里充满了口水，身体渴望得发疼。他正握着影山的阴茎——从未经常暴露过的影山的一部分，也不会看到它这个样子。影山的这一部分简直就是一个谜，总是掩藏在排球短裤下，或者宽松的运动裤下，或者质朴的白色浴巾下。他刚喜欢上影山时有那么一段时间，日向无法停止想着它，想象它，每当影山张开双腿坐时，他都会瞥一眼。他现在正把它握在手里，就好像他被允许这么做一样。他 **的确被** 允许这么做。影山纵容了，也许是希望他这么做。日向想对着他挪动它，让它布满了潮红。在他的幻想中，有时候他会像色情片里的男人一样骑着它，引导它进入自己，感受影山的热量在里面跳动。这种想法既令人兴奋又令人恐惧。他可以想象影山抬头看着他，而他现在见过了影山盯着他的身体的样子，他可以想象那凝视中的欣赏，还有渴望。

那么多东西现在都似乎触手可及。

影山还在喘气。“别—别这样。”

日向缓了一下手上的动作。“嗯，什么——”

“别碰……太过了。我会……”

“嗯？”

影山咽了口唾沫：“ **猜吧** ，笨蛋。”

“就再忍一会儿。”日向说着，手掌向下探过去。即使上面的皮肤那么柔软，影山的粗物真的，真的相当顽强，他身上超出日向手掌范围的每一个地方似乎都在颤抖。“我能看看吗？”

“你想吗？”影山听起来不可置信。

“嗯，是。”日向退后了点看向影山的脸，心里琢磨着。他真的很喜欢影山的身体，全身上下，但他不能确切地说出他为什么这么喜欢这个部分，除了它让他一想起来就全身烧起来了一样。“很奇怪吗？”

“这——我怎么知道？”

日向轻轻笑了笑。“我不知道。你想看看我的吗？”

影山突然坐了起来。日向不得不把手缩回去，不知道为什么他们最后奇怪地面对面坐着，日向大部分是坐在影山大腿上的。这似乎是影山故意的，他的眼里闪烁着目的达成的光芒。

“什么？“日向有点窒息地问道。影山的眼神……

“那继续吧。”

“继续 **什么** ？”

“给我看看。”

“我们多大了，七岁吗？而且这不是一个提议！ 它是……”这叫什么来着？一个反问句？日向不知所措。“不管怎么样，谁在乎呢！但如果你那么看我，我就会萎掉的，所以不要。”

影山看上去像是被抓住了。“你刚才没有。”

日向举起手来把影山那张过于严肃的脸往后推。“压力太大了！我没那么高尚，好吗！无论你想象中的是什么样子，都可能会好得多。”

一场打斗接踵而至。日向试图保持优势，但影山已经沉默地开始发力，他设法把两个人都滚了过去，所以再次成功地把日向钉住了。但他没有看，而是坚持着抓住了日向的手腕，面埋进日向的胸膛。

“现实已经好多了。笨蛋。 **笨蛋。** 你怎么会 **以为** ……”

准确来说影山并不是在和他说话。他似乎是在自言自语，或是在和空气说话。他停下嘀咕，但只是因为他开始了亲吻：吻日向的脖子，下巴底面，他的锁骨。他的双手大发慈悲地松开了日向的手腕，但它们降了下去，环绕着日向的臀部向前方移动，日向用双手握住他的手腕来阻止他。

影山没有反抗，在日向把他拉过来推到身下时也没有反抗。该死，现在 **还是** 日向的回合。影山才是那个恬不知耻地纵容日向又看又摸的人。这一次他不打算让影山保持庄重——或者他猜是温顺——而是坐在影山的两腿之间，低头看着平顺的深色内裤。他的手沿着影山的两侧和臀部移动，勾勒出他勃起赤裸裸的轮廓。影山不安地在他身下动来动去，但并没有叫他停下来，即使日向竖起大拇指在他粗长的硬物上下来回抚摸，他也没有开口。

影山的头向后仰时，脖颈的线条凸显出来，日向不得不咽了口口水。影山那么好看——每一寸都那么好看。日向知道这一点，喜欢这一点——因为影山是 **他的** ，所以现在更喜欢这一点——但这让他觉得自己特别矮小和平庸。影山真是个 **怪人** ，竟然这么喜欢他。喜欢的程度都显而易见。不过，影山愿意让他做任何事，这个念头使他不完美的身体疼痛，并愿意接受任何东西。

他把手滑到了影山的裤头上。当影山静静地看了一眼表示同意时，日向张开嘴点了点头。影山呼出一口气，日向把布头拉下来，停了一下，然后一路脱下来。自己的勃起在看到影山暴露成这样时不停跳动着，终于，肚脐下方的黑色毛发再向下延伸到粗糙的卷毛，然后……

日向咽了口唾沫。影山真的到处都很完美。他的性器变大了，整个通红，显然和日向的一样渴求到发疼，但不知道为什么看起来还不错。难怪他不害羞。日向感到影山的目光就像一个发光的广告牌印在他的脸上，但他没有抬头看向它。他只是低头盯着，一只手放在影山的粗物上。皮肤摸起来很烫，下面的硬度仍然顽强。等了片刻，日向把他的屁股挪到贴在影山的屁股上，两根性器之间只有一层三角裤隔着。这时，影山的头又倒回枕头上，呻吟着一些不成文的句子。

日向也没有问，就开头那会儿。他正低头看着他们身体相接的地方，自己颜色鲜亮的内裤紧贴着影山的硬物，渐渐习惯了看着自己…… **那里** 。他喜欢影山淫秽而脆弱，还触手可及。影山的喃喃自语随着日向的臀部几下缓慢的摆动而升高了音调。

“你说什么？“日向问着。即使在自己的耳朵里，他听起来也像是上瘾颇深。

“你要脱下来吗？“影山问道，他听起来并没有好多少——虽然比起上瘾不如说是虚弱。

是说内裤。日向不想变得虚弱，但如果他不把它们脱下来，他就不能感到影山的皮肤贴在他身上，这看起来很浪费。他把屁股往后一扭，赶紧脱下内裤。

正如预料所及，影山的目光一跃而起，不愿意只是躺在原地而错过刚刚暴露出来的肌肤。他用胳膊肘撑着，看着，咽了口口水。日向望了回去，但这次是影山避开了眼神接触。让影山停止巡视的唯一办法似乎是继续前进，把他们重新塞在一起。影山抬起头来，日向轻而易举地把体重压在身体两侧，然后亲他。

嘴唇与舌头激烈交锋时，影山的一只手抓住日向的屁股。他喘着粗气，吻得很粗暴。日向喜欢影山用手指无法控制地紧按住他臀部的力度。如果表面之下的欲望如此庞大的话，很难相信影山控制住了那么长时间。难怪他会情不自禁地吻他一次。

日向整个人都心花怒放，一时间比和影山勃起无间隔地紧紧相贴的 **操蛋** 感觉还要强烈。影山像这样渴望他已经很久了。真的很久很久了，甚至比日向也在渴望他的时间还长。这真是激动人心，真的。

那个吻分开了。影山中断了它，后退回去。不一会儿他把日向拉下来，滚过去，双手急不可待地先是握着日向的身体，然后到了他的头发上。他们滚得离床边太近，差点要掉下来，在一阵狂风暴雨的亲吻后，影山把日向粗暴地扯回床中央，好像日向自己动不了似的。

“喂。”日向的话被一个吻打断了。影山轻轻地拽着他的头发，俯下了身子，以便在摇晃的时候尽可能地接触他。这让日向觉得自己很弱——但也没有阻止他因为身体接触获得的低沉赞赏声而拱起身子。

“我认真地说，”影山倾下身来轻咬他的耳朵，还有脖子时，日向开了口。“我可以自己动，控制狂山山。”

“我知道。”

“那就 **让** 我动！“日向用意志力再次改变了位置，挪到了上面，奖励是他看到了影山的眼睛。他们那么深邃，几乎全黑。最终两人目光相遇。

“还是我的回合。”日向宣称。

“你的回合已经有一个世纪那么久了。”影山听起来有些气喘。

“也许永远都是我的回合了。”日向说，低头看着他们中间，伸出双臂支撑着自己的体重。他被影山看上去有多棒的景象深深震撼了。这同样是那个每天陪他走回家，训责他，早上一言不发的影山。这也是现在通过被欲望朦胧的眼睛抬头看着他的人，他伸出了一只手。手轻轻地压在日向的胸膛上，仿佛影山也同样难以接受他们的新现实。

“这是真的，对吧？”影山恰好开口问道。

日向疯狂地笑着：“真得就像后脑勺发球。”

“感觉好多了，看起来也好多了。”

影山的头发乱糟糟的，从前额垂下来一半。他眼皮轻轻颤动，在两人都没有停止移动的同时差点闭上了，细微的爆炸感就像是皮肤里藏进了阳光。

“你才不能这么说。你才是看起来……”影山推了上去，日向就向前跌落了点。他撑着自己后退，接触的皮肤都在发出尖叫声。“……太棒了。干嘛，影山。”

“你说的你可以自己动。”

“我 **可以** 。”为了证明这一点，日向摇了摇自己的屁股，让影山经历了一阵满足的颤抖。他们一直进展很慢，但影山紧闭着的眼睛注定不可能让一切一直这么下去。日向想要像长久以来的愿望那样刺激他，看看他能从这个天才、完美的球员身上释放出什么。影山任何示弱的迹象都会强迫日向猛扑上去，然后不知怎么的事情就变成了这样。他想把影山体内的所有东西都揪出来。

日向轻点下来，吮吸他的乳头时，影山的膝盖激动得弹了起来，臀波一阵摇晃。影山的声音像是被切断了，几乎没留下几句，但日向听清了每一个词。每一次优秀的、坚定的触摸都伴随着影山颤抖的呼吸；接触处滑下的每一次糟糕的移动都伴随着影山喉咙深处几乎痛苦的声音。很明显，他感觉到了每一次的抚摸，日向牙齿的每一次轻擦。他似乎不介意日向用力吸吮他的皮肤，他抬起手来抓住他，但没有把他拉开。明天日向的胳膊上会布满影山的指印。

他要不得不心知肚明地穿着长袖练习。他满怀期待地颤抖着，又满怀着对明天、后天、又一天的焦躁不安而咬着影山的胸口。

“翔……”喘息被堵在一半，一直沿着日向的脊椎呼啸前行。

“嗯？”

“我……马上……如果你不停下来……”

影山想说的话使日向的胃里翻江倒海。那么简单，只需要一点小小的策略。“没关系。”他靠着影山的脖子说，用舌头轻刷了一下。“你看起来真好，影山。你感觉好极了。”

“ **什么** ？”

日向抬起头来，影山眼睛半闭半睁地瞪着他，好像在质疑日向是否在认真地这么说。

“什么什么？“日向反驳道。“我是认真地说……”他一边强调着自己的话，一边缓慢而坚定地扭动着屁股，强迫影山倒在枕头上。前液让他们那儿变得光滑，感觉改变了些。这种感觉很好，乱七八糟的一切不知怎么地使它更真实了。就好像他们之后谁都不能否认这些已经发生的事情一样。

他也不觉得他们俩中有谁会否认这件事。但不知为何还是有点恐惧，多年以来养成的习惯吧。

“我要到了。”影山喘着气说，日向稍微抬起头来看着。他看着他们性器之间的一团糟，两根什物一起滑动，影山的肚脐下闪着光泽，他全部的腹肌都在移动着以迎接日向的冲击，他涨红的胸膛，他的……

一只手抓住日向的后脑勺，把他拉了下来。他的前额砰地撞进了影山的胸前，另一只手使出要把他抓青的力气抓进他的屁股，让他微微移动，但基本上还是留在原地。日向使出浑身解数，咬着影山的皮肤，但是影山的掌控纹丝不动。过了一会儿，炙热的湿意洒在他们之间，伴随着影山嘶嘶的呼吸声，然后日向的血管里充满了强烈的胜利感。他让影山高潮了。他让 **影山** 高潮了。 **他** 让 **影山** 高潮了。

影山的手把他的头发抓成一团，另一只手终于放开了他的臀部，改用手臂围住他，把他紧紧地抱进怀里，仍然在无力地抽搐着。日向像是被烧伤了，想再动一动，但不知道该怎么动。现在一切都粘乎乎而滑溜溜的，直接在影山的身上继续下去似乎也有点不礼貌，虽然他只需要再摸几下就能结束了——虽然他有点 **想要** 就那么结束，把东西全都洒在影山完美的腹肌上。

“我好恶心。”日向内疚地想。但他并不真的认为那很恶心，只是——

“我可以吗？“影山嘟哝着，把日向抱得更紧了，“你能让我……”

“你可以什么？“日向问道，感觉着他的高潮正如闪电般接近。他被拉向一边，两个人翻了个身，自从高潮了之后影山第一次低头看着他，眼睛依然相当深邃。

影山花了很长时间才说出这个简单的词：“做完……”

不知为何，日向的脸上还是火辣辣的。影山已经说完了，他的意思是……

“我想可以？“日向气喘吁吁，有点害怕又有点兴奋。他说做完是什么意思？

影山压上去狠狠地吻了他。日向不介意他们之间滑溜溜的东西，那个流出了黏糊糊的东西的粗物还在摩擦着他的。他觉得自己应该认为这很恶心；其他时候他可能会假装他的确这么认为，但现在他就是没有这种能力。

他本来期待着影山会像之前一样向他冲过来，但影山俯下身来，没有亲吻他。日向刚好处于被亲得晕头转向的状态，兴奋和胜利感让他变得迟钝和愚蠢，事实上他也已经让影山高潮了，但当影山伏下身体时，他有足够的时间来意识到即将发生的事情。

“不要——你的嘴——我很恶心！我超级恶心！“虽然影山的性器上面已经乱七八糟了，日向自己的上面也被前液滋润得滑滑的，影山还是想若无其事地把嘴放上去。

“轮到我了。”影山的理由过于简单。但他还是抬起眼睛，来看看抗议者是否那么认真。

“你不觉得它恶心吗？“日向气喘吁吁地问。他的性器燃烧着渴求被触摸的欲望，高耸得让他害羞，但是影山的 **嘴** ……

“你不可能……对我来说……”影山停止了眼神交流，低头看着日向的身体。看着他那里，然后缓缓抬起眼睛。他沾湿了嘴唇——根据此情此景来看，真下流，日向呻吟起来。所以影山奉还给他自己的原话。

“你 **想要** 吗？”

日向又润湿了嘴唇，然后简单地说了一句：“想。”

影山一直都很粗俗。他这么做应该一点也不奇怪。“好吧！ 只是如果……的话别抱怨。”

日向没能听完这句话。滚烫的湿气包围着他的龟头，身体就像被敲响的锣一样颤抖起来。天啊。天啊。影山在……日向哭出了声，双手紧紧抓住被单。影山的嘴接着向下，亲昵地完美地下到深处，那张总是在责骂、指挥比赛或是词不达意的粗俗的嘴——日向高潮了，强烈而迅速，没有任何预警，就像是感觉他的灵魂在影山的喉咙里流出来了一样。爆发般的高潮带来的尴尬也随之而至，但在影山半窒息地深喉他的时候，他的身体还是轻飘飘的，在最初的爆发之后还有些喷涌而出的余震。这种不同于其他任何的快乐席卷了日向全身，接管全身，尽管它没有完全盖过一波又一波高潮带来的窒息声，还有身体在每次冲击后发出的嗡嗡声，声音似乎永不停止。

日向用手捂着脸悄悄笑着，又惊又喜。他居然能让影山窒息。天啊，他愿意把嘴放在那里是怎样一种来回报他的方式。他本来应该提醒的，但那太突然了，他几乎还没想到这些话就……

一个声音使他稍稍松开了手。影山也正笑着，嘴正从日向那个闪闪发光，背叛了主人的性器上抽出来，在笑呛到的时候还用手捂住了牢牢闭住的嘴唇。他裸露的肩膀也因此而震动。日向有一种恐怖的猜想，觉得影山的嘴里还塞满了东西，而他正重新大笑起来。

“赶快吐出来！“他流着泪说，“求你了。天哪，影山。”

影山摇了摇头，还在笑着。眼泪也在他的眼睛里闪烁着，但那可能是因为窒息，然后他明显地咽下了嘴里的东西，日向进入了新一轮的恐惧和喜悦。 **天啊** 。影山必须是要喜欢他才能把那个吞下去。粗俗，粗俗，粗俗。影山太粗俗了，还很淫秽。

影山伸出四肢，用他那更白浊、粘稠的精液钉住他的时候，日向还在因为爱意而颤抖着。影山抓住日向的脸吻了他。日向对这卑鄙的报复噗嗤一笑——他可以从影山舌头上尝到自己奇怪的麝香味——但是他忍不住笑到没有力气推开影山，反正他也不想这么做。亲吻一个裸露而恶心的影山真是太棒了。日向的双手沿着他的身体向上移动，柔软的皮肤，现在全是他的了。这个人从任何意义上来说都是他的伴侣，而不是一个他必须对之保守秘密的人。解脱感促使他紧紧地抱住了影山的躯干，引出一阵被压迫的呻吟。

“我们应该洗一洗。”当影山终于退后时，日向说。影山那面无表情却显然分外开心的脸让日向的心头感到温暖的疼痛。

“是。”影山说，“对不起。”

日向呼出一口气，到中途变成了笑声。“我不认为你才是需要道歉的那个人。”

“你以为我不知道会发生什么吗？“影山带着一点提示性的笑意问道。

那微笑能杀死比日向更强大的人，尤其是在这种情况下。他把目光移开，脸颊通红。“好吧，可能的！你真的很笨。”

“没有人有那么笨。”

这倒可能是真的。日向回头看着他。“然后你还想这么做吗？太肮脏了，影山同学。”

影山的脸颊染了点粉色，但他看上去完全不后悔。“是吗？”

“当然。”

“我会做更多事，你知道，非常多的事。”

影山怎么能这么 **说出口** 呢？日向打了个寒颤。“如果我先下手为强，就不会。”

影山猛地放松了下来，全身的重量都压在日向身上。日向 **“啊”** 了一声。“练习……”影山嘟哝着。

“我知道。”放开手成为两个分离的个体的念头似乎不可思议。他总能意识自己和影山之间那确切的距离，但现在他知道两人都心生暖意，将空虚感取而代之，而分开将是……痛苦的。一如既往，但已经全然不同。他叹了口气。

影山后退回去，日向看到了他被撕咬吸吮得过于厉害的红色痕迹。这些也会使事情变得更糟：知道影山在运动服下面的皮肤上有他的标记。

他们目光相遇，棕色的瞳孔映入蓝色的眼眸。知道他们一起做过什么的意识在两人之间流动着，如同一股渴望和紧张的软流，已经又开始拉扯着彼此想要更多。日向抬起一只手抚摸影山的脸颊，影山靠了上去，俯视着他的脸又是面无表情的，但日向知道那并不是面无表情。

“来吧。”日向说。他们不得不动起来，否则就根本睡不了了。他们会被粘在一起。“如果你想的话，你可以给我打肥皂。”

“我不是什么需要喂的流浪狗。”影山话里显然在反对日向说话的语气。

“你不是吗？”

影山低着头，掩饰着自己的微笑。“白痴。”

“所以你是，我指你是一条流浪狗。”

“我要把肥皂放进你的眼睛里。”

“我要把肥皂放进 **你的** 眼睛里。”好吧，他不会这么做的。他太喜欢影山威胁的眼神了。

影山坐了起来，一只手从日向的肩膀上追随到胸前。他的眼睛注视着这个动作轨迹。他看上去又饿了。

日向吞下了火焰。影山看上去很饿，这也唤醒了他同样的饥饿感。没关系。完全没关系。他们可以就……在浴室里……身体因为期待和新的渴望而疼痛。他坐了起来，吻了一下影山的嘴角。

“那我们走吧。”他从床上滑了下来。

影山在他绕过去时抓住了他，就那么站着，紧紧地抱着他。他在日向的头顶上吻了一下。

日向哆嗦了一下，但他不想让自己显得软弱。“我知道，我知道，你很高，我清楚了，现在让我们——”

影山的手臂环得更紧了。日向被诱人地裸露着的，还布满了影山的气味的皮肤挤得不能动弹。

“走吧。”影山说完，松开了手，“我知道。”

他把日向的头轻轻抬起，温柔地吻了最后一下，双手的动作都很绅士。他的嘴柔软而温暖，仍然有点麝香味。日向还是因为它战栗不已。

“我要把你的嘴巴也洗干净。”他们分开的时候，日向威胁着说，“用肥皂。”

“嗯。”影山边说边用手指抚摸着日向的脸颊，看起来没有受到丝毫威胁。过了一会儿，他俯身把日向抱起来，像考拉一样把他抱在怀里。日向亲切地把腿缠在他身上。

这不是通常影山抱他上床的那种方式。影山那些时候可能也不是这个样子，虽然日向现在可能有权去探索了——但日向的内心挤满了幸福，而他面前还有一个世界需要去发现，与此同时，他正像一直期望的那样被影山抱在怀里。

这已经再好不过了。

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你别看他们好像现在那么在乎训练，第二天早上一起来谁都不管了，训练什么啊继续啊（）  
> 嗯所以下一章才是本垒（）感谢萝卜的校对！


	12. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此次更新为原第五章，为影山视角。

影山醒来时感觉整个世界都改变了，睁开眼也无法驱散这种感觉。天依然深沉。他是被胀满的膀胱叫醒的，既不是黎明，也不是闹钟——但是日向圆润的后脑勺就在他面前，脖子裸露着，还有那些他在黑暗中看不见，全靠大脑想象的东西。更亲密的是，他可以感觉到日向的皮肤紧贴着他，热得就像火炉一样，他修长的背紧贴在胸前，他的手臂环抱着他，手被日向的两只手握着。

他们之间一点空隙也没有。

轻松如阳光和空气般淹没了影山。这一切都是真实的，都是他现在生活的一部分。他的眼睛因为睡眠不足而疼痛，时钟上的指针表明闹钟响之前没有足够的时间来弥补，但他还是不想费力去关心。

昨晚他一直无法停止亲吻和抚摸日向，一刻也没有停止。他们试着洗澡的时候没有，在影山意识到他已经准备好之前也没有，在第二回合结束的时候还是没有；他们失去控制之后站在瓷砖地板的漫长几分钟里没有，用于恢复的时间也没有；他们终于真正淋浴和冲洗的时候也没有。最终，精疲力竭把他们拽进梦乡，但即使是这样，这似乎也只是一个暂停，而不是停止。

他们赤身裸体地躺在一张床上，如果影山不马上动起来——不停下回忆昨晚的事——他将无法小便。

他非常，非常缓慢地把手从日向的怀里抽开，然后滚下床来。尽管还像往常一样熄着灯，今天他却没有一点睡意。关掉的灯也没有起到作用，他被日向唤醒之后就完全清醒了，不管房里有多暗都不能改变这一点。当他回到房里时，膀胱空空的，为了今天、明天或是又一天的兴奋让他的心砰砰直跳。他甚至不确定自己想做什么。他只是想要待在这里，日向也在这里，并且两人心照不宣。

他钻进被窝里，日向转过身来。影山等着他睁开眼，虽然他的确快要醒来似的哼了一声，但眼睛还是闭着的。这并没有阻止他依偎在影山的胳膊里，伸出自己的手来抱住影山的腰。影山不知所措地颤抖着呼出一口气。他的皮肤在下床时冷了一点，日向的温暖现在没有任何屏障地渗入他体内，将那些损失的热量取而代之。影山又看了看时钟，还有一小时，他们就得起来训练了。他必须停止抚摸日向，并且表现得像个正常人一样。

他的头脑清醒了，但其他一切仍然疲惫不堪。他的眼睛，他的四肢。他在训练时的协调性会降低，日向也一样——而且日向真的不知道怎么克制。两个人都被分散注意力的话……影山停顿下来，犹豫了一下，然后继续想下去。如果他们都被对方分散了注意力，而且过度疲劳的话，发生事故的可能性会很大。对他们的整体成绩而言，去训练可能比不去更糟糕。

这只是一次训练。

他拿起手机，房间里唯一的闹钟，然后取消了即将于57分钟之后到来的铃声。他放下手机，转过头，鼻子紧贴着日向的卷发。他深呼了一口气。

日向在睡梦中喃喃自语。没有什么特别的，也不是什么新习惯。影山脑海中又浮现出之前所有的合宿：那些相伴度过的夜晚，日向仿佛遥不可及。有些夜晚他辗转反侧，有时他喃喃自语，还有所有的那些表情。影山甚至还不知道为什么的时候就已经在看了。

现在他知道自己为什么要看了，看了那么多个夜晚，而且他还没有看够。

日向叹了一声，转向他。

“影山……”

影山低头看了看他的脸，日向的眼睛还是闭着的。

“我们还剩多少时间？你能在闹钟响之前再设一个闹钟吗？在我们起床之前……我还想再来一次……”

什么东西从影山的胃里一跃而起，逼得他不得不紧咬牙关以免喉咙里条件性地挤出那句“呆子”。颤抖让他从肚子到四肢都起了鸡皮疙瘩，让他觉得心痒和不安。 **在我们起床之前再来一次。** 日向累得还处于半昏迷状态，但他仍然想确保他们在训练前能有足够的时间互相探索。

他很高兴自己已经关掉了闹钟，即使这让他小心翼翼的。日向会同意吗？影山没有给他选择反对的机会。

“飞雄……”日向的臀部向他挪了一下。“闹钟？还是说我们现在就该起来——”

影山嘘了一声。“我定了闹钟，还有的是时间。睡吧，笨蛋。”

日向嘟哝着几句同意的话，然后又低头睡着了。影山并不完全相信自己是清醒的——至少不是完全清醒的——但的确有些信息深入了他的内心。影山埋进鼻前那柔软而又痒痒的卷发里，轻轻地吸了口气。日向压在他身上的重量很舒服，而且只要他不去想昨天的事，或者现在感觉太过强烈，他就能够平静下来。

他反反复复地拉扯自己的思绪，直到他莫名其妙地回忆起日向在他房间偷袭他之前的情景。前几天，他疯狂地纠结，把自己逼得更紧了。想象着没有日向的生活——因为日向对他不诚实，因为日向不是他所认为的那样——把他推向了一个预料中可怕的灰色未来。出于另一个原因，这把他过早地逼到了那地步：他还没有准备好。

他的双臂现在正紧紧地抱着一个睡眠之中的全裸日向。他也没有做好准备这样，但在这里猝不及防也不错。在昨天的坦白之后，他已经准备好在激动人心中生活无论多长时间，曾经担心性爱会过早或太多，但是日向从来不在乎传统。他当然不在乎。

影山很感激。他仍然记得贴在膝盖上的浴室瓷砖，日向紧贴着他的样子。以及在那之前，长时间的 **审视** 。触摸，品尝。这超出了任何幻想。那值得错过一次训练。

罪恶感使他不由自主地动了起来。 **那就睡觉吧** 。如果他睡着了，他可以再醒来一次。日向仍然会在那里。

这花了点时间。他想为了压在他身上的日向狂喜——但是他必须得相信他还有其他机会。身体需要睡眠，即使它在叫嚣它需要的只是更多这样的时刻。他又看了眼日向熟睡的脸，然后下定决心闭上了眼睛。

“ **之后。** ”他向自己保证。

最后，他睡着了。

* * *

影山在烦恼的呜咽声中醒来，身体充分休息好了，眼睛也不再疼得厉害。他检查似的眨了眨眼，看到日向坐了起来，手里拿着影山的手机。他的目光鬼鬼祟祟的，还充满了恐惧。

“早……早上好，影山同学！”

打招呼的脸上挂着僵硬的微笑。影山揉揉脸，试图赶走一点睡意，但只起到了一点作用。

“有哪里不对劲吗？”

“哈！不对劲？没有！我们还是，额，可以赶上训练！赶上……下半场……”

影山伸手去够他的手机，经过一番短暂的争夺之后，日向松开了手。他看了下时间。日向的意思是，如果他们现在加快速度能赶上训练的下半部分，而他其实是在夸大事实；他们最多能赶上训练的最后三分之一。

影山把手机屏幕朝下地放在床头柜上。日向盯着他，等待着一些东西——一些反应。影山喜欢日向刚才的表情：完全开放，完全集中在他身上。这让他差点想笑。准确来说，刚才笑声差点就泄出口了。

“我关掉了闹钟。”他告诉了他，“你需要休息。”

日向盯得更紧了。

影山清了清嗓子，突然有点不舒服——他意识到自己也许不应该不问一声就帮日向擅作主张。“抱歉没有告诉你，但这是最佳方法。”

“你…… **决定** 翘掉训练？”

“还有课。”影山补充。

“课还没开始呢。”日向含糊地嘟哝着——然后眨了眨眼睛，绽开了微笑，“还——课也翘掉？”

“嗯，你不翘吗？”如果日向去上课的话，他想他也会去的。

“我要翘！”日向大声喊道，奔进他怀里。影山突然想起日向昨天脱下了他的内裤——但很快就能再把它们脱下来了。“当然。我早就……决定了……这很有道理，你懂吗？”

那鬼鬼祟祟的眼神。日向在撒谎，但影山在心里找不到任何理由来指责他。他发现自己也对他笑着。“是吗？”

“又不是因为你，我只是想。”

日向嘟哝的声音因为撒谎音量更低了，让影山忍不住大笑起来。他情不自禁地用手背遮住嘴，但笑声没有停止，然后日向拉开他的手和他一起笑了起来，或者说至少是翘了翘嘴角。影山感觉自己的脸发热了。他有点尴尬，但不像平时那么糟糕。他还裸露着身体，这感觉起来也没那么脆弱。他只是觉到……很轻松。

日向似乎已经软了下来，或者是放弃了惊慌失措，于是影山抓住他的胳膊把他抱起来，放在比肩的床上，但没塞进被子里。被子就这么隔在他们中间，影山的解决方式是也从被子里钻了出来。他爬到了日向上方，而日向只是睁大了眼睛望着他，嘴里异常地沉默。这有那么一点让他担心。

“你没穿衣服。”当影山悬在他上空时，日向说道，所以他们大部分的躯体都在接触着。

“嗯。”有问题吗？

日向停止了眼神交流；他垂下眼去看着他们之间，脸颊涨得通红，甚至让影山也全身暖和起来。他对背上体会到的房间里的冷空气不屑一顾，即使它让自己的皮肤不停起鸡皮疙瘩。他想起昨晚的坦白，每一次日向叹息并跌倒在他身上，以及其他时候他推下自己掌控一切的样子。如果日向对他的任何部分感到不满的话，这也太不明显了。

影山想吻他——但他还没有刷牙。他的嘴里不是那么恶心，但他不想让日向屈服于任何会让他厌烦的东西。他只是低头伏在日向头的一侧，用嘴唇轻擦他的太阳穴来满足自己。日向在他身下颤抖着。

“嗨，”日向偏着头说道，“我们要来吗？再来一次？”

影山想说“好，现在，马上。”但他发现自己一开口的是：“我要上厕所。”

“那就去吧。”日向边说边让开，听起来还有点惊恐。在他们的目光相遇时，他似乎又打了一个寒颤。“不要憋着！这不健康——”

影山用手捂住日向的嘴，生着自己的气。他完全可以直接上手，气息有什么关系？但他还是起床了，去洗手间进行所有日常洗漱，甚至还往脸上泼了点水。当他终于坐到日向旁边时，他的呼吸带着薄荷清新的味道，完全可以接受。他侧躺在日向身旁，看着他——看着他通红的脸庞。

“嗨。”日向开口。

“早上好。”

“早上好，影山同学。”

影山笑了，他有点情不自禁。前几天这种问候有些慌乱，而现在它是那么快乐，那么慵懒。他可以想象在之后一天又一天的早晨，他们都会用这种方式打招呼，日向偏棕的眼睛不断地注视着他——充满期待地注视着他。他总是对自己有所期待，而自己也不想改变这一点。

“你已经说过早上好了。”影山提醒他。

“我想说多少次就说多少次。”日向转过头去，带着一丝挑战撞进影山的目光里，“为了弥补过去的几天。”

在过去的几天，日向一直有和他打招呼；而影山除了痛苦的嘀咕之外，一点也没回应他的问候。他可能需要些时间来弥补日向，但他不在乎。过去的所有一去不复返，现在他伸出手来，让食指在日向的下唇上逡巡。它的质地很柔软，有点奇怪。一点也不像日向那双坚硬的布满老茧的手，它们总在击掌的时候和他双手相击，或是抓住他的手腕把他拉到某个地方。下唇是日向一个更加柔软，更加亲密的部位，是一个他以前从来没有这么碰过的地方。他转而用拇指代替继续着。日向没有把目光从他的眼睛移开；影山可以用余光瞥到，但他自己的目光却锁定在日向的嘴唇上。

“你想让我做什么？”影山问道，迅速向上看了一眼，然后撇开目光，“来弥补过去的几天。”

沉默了一阵。“你认真的吗？”

影山甚至不能理解自己主动提出的冲动。他什么时候开始让日向开口要求事情以及指挥自己了？日向从他那里得到了足够的东西，但他内心的某种情感还是呼喊着要给予更多，提供更多——只要日向告诉他应该给予什么。

“是。”影山在日向伸出手指在他眉毛间——好吧，大概是在眉线上戳来戳去的时候开了口，试图放松自己的表情。

“你真的感到很抱歉？”日向笑得露出狡黠的牙，于是影山一点也不感到抱歉——但他非常想知道日向想要求些什么，渴望些什么。

“也许吧，不管怎么样，告诉我。”

“所以你可能会说不。”日向说着，听起来有点失望。

影山的脉搏恢复正常，“我不会说不。”

也许是日向感觉到了他话语间的真诚，亦或是他愿意冒这个险——他翻了个身，用自己的身体盖住了影山的身体。力量推到了影山，然后日向伸手抓住他的手腕，把手固定在影山头上方，有些迷乱的眼神往下看。

影山张嘴来想请求口头指示——但他没抓住说话的机会。日向俯下身来，火辣的嘴唇给了他一个笨拙的吻，仿佛时间的流逝都被延长了。一开始，影山完全无法思考，他沉醉于味觉和感觉，还有昨夜重现的事实之中，但随后他整整思绪。这是崭新的日常：日向笨重但自愿地压在他身上，以一种全新的方式支配着他。他心中一部分想与之抗争，让日向看看他不会被控制——然而另一部分却想让这一切继续，继续，继续。

当日向退出这个吻时，影山试图追上去，但被日向的笑容阻止了。他仍然像个小贵族似的骑在他身上，双手还放在他手腕上。

“如果你不会说不，那就……不要动。”

影山等了一会儿才听懂这句话。“不要动？这就是你想要的？”

“我想要的东西之一。”日向睁大了眼睛，“怎么样？你能保证吗？”

保证这么做违背了他的意愿。“多久？”

日向看了一眼挂钟。“……两分钟。”

影山记下了时间，“行。”

“等到分针变了，”日向机智地说，“然后我们就知道肯定是两分钟。”

“好吧。”

“我要做你昨晚做的事，用我的嘴。”

影山整颗心脏好像都被抓住了一样。他觉得自己脸颊泛红。“什么？”

“这才公平。我要做那个。而且你必须让我做。”

“你必须让我做。”就像那不再只是一个总在他梦里强迫自己的画面：日向移到他的身体下，玫瑰色的脸蛋，嘴巴为他的性器张开……

影山呻吟着，这兴奋的流星自从接吻开始后一直在继续。他想要那个。他拼命地想要它——但是如何保持不动？如何在幻想成为现实时处理这一切？

“你肯定还有其他更想做的事。”影山试图改变他的想法。翔阳的手从他的手腕移动到手掌——手掌贴手掌，手指缠绕在一起。这对其他人来说可能是暧昧不明，但对日向而言却是一种威吓——是用来维护控制的举措。他狡猾的笑容没能强调这控制感。

“我有很多想做的事。”日向说。影山张开嘴正想要回应，但是分针变了——天哪，从9变到10，然后日向低下头来——起初影山想要吻他，但他错开自己的脸，在他的脖子旁边吹气。影山僵硬了。

“不要动。”日向提醒道。

“我没动。”

“你抽动了，一点。”日向已经开始挪到他的身体下方，手也不再固定住他，虽然影山还是吓呆了似的乖乖把手继续那么放着，就好像承诺不移动是件举足轻重的大事。他确信日向会在那里作弊。

或者……他会吗？如果影山 **告诉** 他——

“你真暖和，”日向在他胸前叹了口气，把脸颊贴在上面。“你怎么这么暖和？”

事实上，影山 **过于** 暖和，而且尽管没有故意接触，他还是痛苦地硬了起来。他忍不住想起日向所说的话，他所承诺的——还是威胁着？——要做的事。更重要的是，无论他多么努力都不能保持臀部完全不动。他们朝日向的身体猛烈抽动着，尤其是当日向用舌头舔影山的乳头时。日向的嘴热得如同烙印，影山觉得自己被它打上了标记。他的脊椎在日向身下弓起，而日向只是轻轻咬了一口。

“你又动了，”日向说，但他听起来更像是自鸣得意，而不是恼怒。

“我没有。”影山的另一个乳头也开始发疼。他不明白为什么被关注着的一侧会让另一侧变得敏感，而且几乎因为渴望而痛苦，但日向似乎察觉到了。如同影山所需要的那样，他嘴里的热气迁移过去，影山松开了一口气，臀部又开始抽动。

“你太敏感了，”日向咕哝着，声音里带着显而易见的愉悦，“太漂亮了。”

影山抬起了头，尽管他只能看到日向的头顶。 **漂亮** ？对一个男人用这种形容似乎有点奇怪。日向为什么甚至……挑了 **漂亮** ，在所有的形容词之间？

“你觉得我……”影山说话声压得很低，他不确定日向能不能听到。

日向抬起头，“你没有看过你自己吗？”

影山眨了眨眼。“我……说实话没有。”他总能看到自己。他会照镜子，发现锻炼的效果，发现他的衣服又开始不合适了。但美丽从未列入其中。这不是他觉得自己能够或者应该追求的东西——那个词适用于女人和风景。

但他不觉得日向很漂亮吗？他那双抬着头望他时忽闪忽闪的眼睛，以及这种时候他脖子的弧度——他的笑容，他的骨骼结构，他的肌肉……

** 啊 ** ，影山心想。日向继续下降，谈话结束了，影山什么也没说——没有提到任何关于漂亮的评价，也没有提到他觉得日向更合适这个词。尽管他还是因此扭动了很多次，恰好不会引起日向的愤怒。谢天谢地日向被分散了注意力，不再有悄悄责备的低语；他抬起身来，看着影山僵硬的身躯，沉默中只有影山吵闹的呼吸声。那份审视卡住了影山的喉咙。他曾那么频繁地想要进入日向，在各种意义上。他幻想了那么多年——现在似乎所有那些罪恶的贪恋都写在他潮湿的皮肤上，以供日向阅读和惊愕。

** 看看我多么想要你 ** ，影山的身体似乎在大声呼喊。他把手放在头发上，以便有点能用来抓的东西，这样他就不会像自己渴望的那样拼命地抽动屁股。对时钟的一瞥让他发现分钟从10转到了11。再等一分钟。

“影山……”

影山回过神来。日向没有把目光从他的小弟弟上移开，实际上也是在和 **它** 说话，而不是和他说话。“嗯？”

日向慢慢地， **慢慢地** 抬起眼睛，语气像是被麻醉了。“我想要你。”他呼出一口气，与影山目光相遇的时间稍纵即逝——然后他俯下身给了影山的阴茎一个轻轻的吻，嘴巴柔软而缓慢。他在吻后咕哝了几句其他的，影山缺氧的大脑花了点时间才拼出“我非常想要你”这几个字眼。

事实上，在第二句情感表达的时候日向没有进行眼神交流，但影山不会忘记这一点。一想到日向想要他——想要他的这一部分——就让他难以承受。当潮湿的热意落在龟头上时，他用手紧抓着防止下巴掉下来，这一切在日向宣布之后来得太快太多了。被需要是一种全新的感觉，一种他从来没有期望过日向能让他经历的感觉，他甚至害怕会仅仅因为这种兴高采烈，因为想到日向想要自己在他嘴里而高潮。

这也不仅仅只是个想法，从日向呻吟的呼吸来看，他似乎真的想要它。影山拱起身体，紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇。自己怎么能坚持着不碰的？他想要抓住日向，强迫他站起身来靠近自己，无论如何地占有他。看看他是不是真的心甘情愿说“我想要你。”自己在日向嘴里滚烫的湿气中扭动着，日向也许是为了回应而缩紧了逐渐松弛的嘴唇，好让他保持原来的位置。影山呻吟道。

听到了声音的日向又向下沉了一点。他现在牢牢地缩紧嘴巴，影山能感到他的舌头紧贴着自己的性器下部。那种肿胀的感觉刺痛着，他想要向前冲击，但又知道这样会噎住日向。

他脑海里浮现出一种奇怪的冲动，想看看日向会不会因此边咳嗽边骂他。他不想伤害日向——那为什么日向被他噎住的想法会让他的兴奋更剧烈地颤抖呢？他焦躁不安地不停挪动着，然后溜出去的余光把他从承诺中解脱了出来。两分钟已经过去了。他放下手，想看着日向的眼睛来驱散脑里让他窒息的画面。手滑进他头发时，日向抬起头来。

确切地说，日向还没有成功。影山的龟头抵着他张开的嘴，静止不动，周围染着他脸上的红晕。日向的头发凌乱不堪，嘴唇泛着粉红色的光泽，影山想要他，就像他一直以来都渴望的那种衣冠不整的日向。

先前那种奇怪的、施虐的冲动催促他强迫日向吞下去，看看他能走多远，能让他进去多深——但他击退了这种冲动，让这种冲动被他想要更亲近的欲望压倒，想让自己确定这是谁，想着他们彼此之间的关系。他用力拉开日向，试图把他举起来，但没有成功。一计不成，他又坐了起来，抓住日向的腋窝——即使日向反抗着——把他举起来，跨坐在自己身上。他也没有给日向抱怨的时间，直接把两人的嘴凑在一起，用力地亲吻他，所有的渴望都在他体内沸腾着，双手急不可待。

“还没完呢。”影山让出一丁点距离时，日向叹了口气。影山哆嗦了一下。他的确希望日向不要继续做完，但他刚才幻想中略微的暴力倾向有些奇怪，就好像这些年来积攒下的渴望变成了某些危险的东西。

他们多年前第一次见面时，他也曾经对日向很暴力——但那是不同的。 **那次** 并没有让他担心。但他想要……天哪他想要……

他抚摸着日向的脸，他的头发，再次亲吻他，仿佛这是世界上最重要的事情。这感觉就像是世界上最重要的事情，一切都那么热烈而急促。日向又回到了他的身上，身体显而易见地表现出愉悦之情，他声音里也有，但这只让影山内心的需求变得更加绝望，更加危险。他必须把它压制回去。

“翔……翔阳。”

日向咬了咬他的脖子，然后在附近舔了舔。这没有让任何事情变得轻松一点，他心中的压力更加糟糕了。

“你——我们能不能——做……”

日向在他身上摇晃起来，这让他不停喘息。他是故意这么干的，让影山不再注意到自己的感官。要不就是……要不就是为了他自己。为了他自己的快乐。这种想法更加糟糕。

“ 日向。”

影山把手搭在日向肩上，把他推到足以看到他的脸的位置上。日向放大了瞳孔，脸颊通红。他又动了起来，好像不能停止折磨影山哪怕一秒钟。

“什么？”他气喘吁吁地问。

“你想要什么？”影山脱口而出。

“这还不明显吗？”日向没有取笑他；他被问到时看起来真的很困惑，还沉醉于在他身上动来动去。隔开他们的棉短裤被粗暴地拽来拽去。

** 性 ** ，当然，但是什么样的？ 他会不会……他有没有……

日向眼里的朦胧似乎消散了；他静了下来，读懂了影山的表情，张开嘴，但既没有发出问题，也没有自作聪明地评论。影山觉得自己被看到了最糟糕的一面，现在他脸上写满了罪恶的想象。他咽了口唾沫，不知为何想要道歉。他并不十分想让日向满足这个自己来支配他的怪异需求，但他想要……很多。他想要很多东西。

“你想问什么？”日向问，“你想要什么？不管答案是什么，我都想要。”

“你怎么知道。”

“是关于屁股的问题吗？好吧，当然，我准备好——”

影山用手捂住了日向的嘴。“别说出来！”

日向被堵住了话语，只能打量着竖起眉毛。影山松开了一点他的掌控，但他一直把那只手悬在日向嘴上，这样的话，如果需要，他可以立即抓住那张嘴。

“不说，直接做？”日向无精打采地问道。

“我甚至不知道怎么做，这想法太蠢了，就当我没说过——”

“我知道怎么做。”

影山身体里的一切似乎都冻结了——除了他的思绪一往无前地奔去。日向喜欢他有一段时间了，他是这么说的——但他也以为影山讨厌爱情，觉得他们永远不会像现在这样在一起。如果日向和其他人在一起过，那将不关任何人的事，尤其是不关影山的事，但一想到这个他的理智就消失了。那晚过得怎么样？影山有注意到什么不同吗？和日向一起的那个人影山认识吗？如果他问了，日向会告诉他吗？即使心知肚明他一旦知道了这件事，就将永远无法停止想象，这样他还敢问吗？

“我没有 **做过。** ”日向澄清道，“没有和别人做过。但是……额……”

“你还没做过吗？”

“没有和别人做过，对，我刚说。”他注意到了影山的表情，逐渐才意识到，眼睛由于兴奋而睁大了，“你吃醋了吗？你是不是以为——哎呀，影山同学！我看起来像是以前做过这个吗？我有那么厉害吗？”

如果影山不是因为宽慰而弱了下来的话，那份快乐可能会让他更加恼火。 **他没有做过** 。没有哪个家伙曾经以他从未有过的方式了解日向，以他曾经绝望着渴求的方式了解日向。他并不是那个在日向刚刚失去童贞的时候，愚蠢而盲目，面无表情地欢迎日向回家的人。 **谢天谢地** 。

“一点也没觉得。”影山说。他怒目而视，虽然心里的想法相差甚远。“你还没说完呢。你从来没有和别人做过，但是……？”

“我想我……”

日向的窘态把控制权推回到影山手中。影山觉得自己在微笑，在欣赏日向低垂的头，粉嫩的脸颊。他的胃期待得扭成一团。日向想说什么？用这个前缀，它必须得是点好东西。

日向抬起头，看到了影山的笑容，他的脸更红了。“我只是想象过，好吗！”

“想象过 **什么** ？你什么都没告诉我。”

日向呻吟着：“你！干我！就像那样！就像是你而不是玩……玩具。”

现在轮到影山害羞了。心中波浪般激荡的愉悦前所未有。那么长时间以来，他一直像想象中那样和日向在一起——他只是不知道而已。他把头砰的一声埋进日向裸露的肩膀上，被胜利和尴尬的复杂心情压倒，不知所措。“玩具？”他说，差点拼不出这个词来。

“这很正常！”日向辩解着，“我只是想——有时候还不够——啊！你当然对这个一无所知。”

影山理智地表示：“我对此没有任何意见。”他没有再说什么奇怪的话，退后一些看着日向。日向回头看了他一眼，目光里带着些指责——然后软了下来。他的脸颊依然红润，但他至少好像接受了影山没有开玩笑的事实。

影山的确 **不是** 在开玩笑。

“那我们开始吧。”日向说。“那——我有东西，在我的房间里。”

“你想移到那里去吗？”

“这才公平。”日向说。

影山已经站了起来，日向的双腿紧紧地缠住了他，但他还是在问：“公平？”

“为什么所有行动都发生在你床上？”

“笨蛋，那只会把床单弄脏。”

“我要弄脏我的床单！”

“恶心。”影山话里不带一点怒气。他有点能够理解，但最好假装他不能。如果他赞同提议的话，日向会转过来说 **他** 很恶心。

“随便啦。”日向说，“你觉得我是某种以前做过很多次的性爱之神，因为我太棒了。所以你闭嘴！”

影山应该很生气，但他还是最想笑出声来。尽管他没有笑，他只是专注于温柔地放下日向，仿佛在崇拜。日向不是什么性爱之神——这也正是一切如此美妙的原因。事实上，日向仍然是他自己，仍然是世界上最坏和最好的事情。就好像太阳能赐予你美丽而明朗的一天，但也能让你心痒难耐、喜怒无常或是被太阳灼伤。

日向正呼出一口气，眼睛紧闭着，头靠在枕头上。他脸涨得通红，影山也脸红起来，突然好奇地想知道那眼皮之下到底是什么光景。他低头凝视着，等待着，日向环绕在他腰间的双腿渐渐松开了。

日向颤动着睁开眼睛，目光与影山的眼神相遇——读出了他眼中的好奇。他微微一笑。

“真不敢相信我们到了这一步。”他说。

“到了你床上？”

“对，就好像……”

“什么？”

影山开始亲吻他侧颈时，日向的停顿变成了一阵喘息。“你想要这个，就好像是我在编故事一样。”

影山的心里——没有心花怒放，而是其他同样烦人的东西。他把脸埋进日向的肩膀弯里。“为什么我不会想呢？”

“我——你为什么会！为什么会有人想要！”

这太愚蠢了，太荒谬了。就像说日向并不是在任何一个他恰好所在的既定空间里最生动的事物或者人类一样。他场上坚定的表情一直是影山的点金石，而且他的身体……

天啊，他的身体。它现在正在影山身下，皮肤之间亲昵地滑动着，而且这具身体也想要他。这真是不可思议：这具身体也想要他。一只脚钩住了影山的腿把他拉近；一只手抓住了他的二头肌，紧紧地抓住了他。影山曾经做好了那么多次在这种时候被推开的准备，但日向却在拉着他，戳着他，刺着他，笑着，紧紧地按着他。

影山说：“你不知道也没关系。”他觉得自己无法解释为什么日向的身体让他如此兴奋——至少听起来不能不像个彻头彻尾的变态，而日向肯定会因此对他大喊大叫。

“ 卑鄙！卑鄙山！”

影山忽视了他，沿着他的身体继续向下，吻着他的胸膛和肚子。他手触摸了一下日向的内裤，然后抬起头来，似乎在问但也不是在问。

日向迅速点了点头，影山把内裤抽出来丢到一旁。当他把两个臀部重新贴在一起时，感觉焕然一新——仿佛早晨醒来是重置他的神经、让一切再次更新的唯一需要的事情。在粗糙的毛发没有摩擦到影山皮肤的地方，日向如丝绸般柔软，但即使是粗糙的感觉也很好。这就是为什么影山爱着不是性爱之神的日向：因为糟糕的部分和优秀的部分一样好。事实上，是更胜一筹。

“你准备……”日向开了口，接着：“我们准备……”

“告诉我怎么做。”影山放轻了呼吸，靠在他身上。他们的目光相遇了一会儿，两人都屏住了呼吸，影山觉得自己被看到了最糟糕——还是最好？——的一面。

日向的呼吸颤抖了起来。“你真的不知道？”

“我知道！”影山说道，因为日向的声音带了点挑衅——而且他 **的确** 知道。他知道应该是怎样的流程，但理论和实践似乎相距甚远。话说回来——什么时候用手做事对他来说有过困难？他……了解自己。

如果是这样想的话，这似乎很简单。

日向在他身下移动着，伸出手来在床头柜里拿东西。他刚才提到的 **东西** 只是一管有点粘糊糊的润滑剂，他把它扔在床上，好像他根本不在乎它等下的用法——好像它离他遥不可及。

影山不用调动多年来观察日向情绪的经验就能领会他动作的意思。日向很尴尬，并在试图不表现出来。

那很……可爱。他没有想到日向会在这种时刻变得可爱，但这也言之有理。这使他的紧张一去不复返；这只是他和日向，日向只是……他自己。是影山想要的一切，也是那个总是挑挑拣拣的人。这也不知怎么的减缓了压力。这使他痛苦地想到，日向对他的渴望强烈到足以忍住自己那些愚蠢的暂停。

日向，那个总是教导影山脏话的人，总是在每一个痛处戳戳点点的人，从不让影山逃避任何东西的人——就是这个在他身下动来动去的人，他不耐烦地翘起屁股，紧闭双眼，张开嘴唇。影山低下身把嘴巴覆了上去，舌头强行伸了进去。他希望这个主权声明明了易懂——但如果日向懂了这一举动，他绝不会允许它单方面进行。两人舌头相顶在一起，热烈而湿润，不顾一切。很快他们又开始气喘吁吁，共同的动作间夹杂着炎热与骚乱。

“你不需要去厕所吗？”影山问道。这是日向说不的最后机会，至少是在他们更进一步之前。

“我 **不需要** ！”日向说，听起来有点被冒犯了——好像需要大便是什么性格缺陷似的。影山会在之后跟他说这有多么愚蠢，顺其自然并不是那么实际的。现在，他的脸接受着日向火热的气息，抓住了那瓶滑溜溜的润滑油，将清凉的液体喷在手指上。日向加快了呼吸，但并没有惊慌失措。每一次呼吸都那么沉重，还有点渴望。

影山低头看着他们之间，设法在不小心把所有粘液洒在大腿上之前找到了他们之间的接合点，那个地方……

这是真的吗？真的在发生吗？日向会允许这样似乎是件不可能的事情。但——如果日向要求了呢？

影山可能会做任何事情，只要他在搞砸了的时候能被允许抱怨的话。

当他的手指碰到时，日向颤抖了一下——影山有点担心那会是退缩的一步，但它逐渐变成了颤抖。那还好吗？或者至少不糟糕？

“你还好吗？”他问。

“还好。”

日向的眼睛紧紧闭着，并没有告诉影山任何信息，但他咬着嘴唇的样子看起来——还不够。他准备好了。不耐烦钩住的那条腿似乎是他按捺不住的暗示，然后影山让日向的身体引导自己——引导他的手指 **进去** 。

一到那里，日向的反应就出乎意料了。影山已经想到了至少会有点不适，但所有的一切让日向更紧地咬住嘴唇，手指划过影山的背，眯着眼睛抬起头，颤抖着呼出一口气，眼神在谴责他但又渴望着。

在日向看来，这一切都不奇怪。如果说有点什么的话，那就是开始时日向在恍惚着，完全不觉得尴尬。而影山的脸涨得通红。

“怎么？”影山极为强烈地看了他一眼，问道。他自己也在喘着粗气，尽管他相当努力地不这么做。但他不可能不受影响，多年的渴望逼迫着他。他的手指在日向里面，轻轻地抚摸着，抽插着。他不能假装什么都没发生。

“不要太享受。”日向说着，他眼皮都累得睁不开了，“你看起来像个变态。”

** 他 ** 看起来像个变态？影山看起来像个变态？日向才是唯一一个扭动着身体，全身都红透，还发出这些 **声音** 的人——影山瞪了回去。

“我可以停下来。”他向日向保证。

“ **不要** 。”

洋洋自得的情感挤满了影山心口，或者说，至少是推动了他心里早就快溢出的幻想，“继续，但是不能享受吗？”

日向熊熊烈火般的目光仿佛在声称要挑战他——但他还是后仰了头，泄出笑声。“ **好吧** ，这太蠢了。不要停下来，不要不享受。”

影山低头凝视着他：“但我看起来还是像个变态。”

“没关系。”

影山的头垂在日向的颈侧，这样日向就不会看到他在笑，也不会再指责他什么。“没关系。”这句话里的怒气……日向既愿意又不愿意，就像他想支配影山的需求与其他需求之间在作斗争一样。影山享受着令人陶醉的权力感，尽管他和日向一样都在失去控制。他把手指塞进他的身体，塞进他混杂着润滑油的一团糟里面。

看起来……现在就……

“好了。”日向轻声说，正如影山所料。

这是真的吗？

“ 影……影山，进来。”

影山继续用手指做着活塞运动，想象着那热度和压迫紧贴着自己时的感觉。

“别这么混蛋！”日向命令着，影山退了回去——脸和手指一起。他们之间的空气里充满了期待。

“好了吗？”影山问道。他现在没有逗他，而是看进那双熟悉的棕色眼睛，寻找犹豫的迹象——任何迹象。但日向看起来那么肯定。

“我想要。”日向说，“ **当然** 。”

日向准备好了，但影山还没有。他害怕自己会做出一些尴尬的事，比如一秒就射，比如没有击中正确的角度，只能让日向感到沮丧和不舒服之类的。他为什么会想要这个？他不知道该怎么做。尽管他一边在自己身上涂了更多的润滑油，但这种想法依然存在： **我不知道该怎么做** 。

这太糟糕了：那个让他变得这么糟糕的人也是那个让他变得最好的人，那个他唯一想要和他一起做这件事的人。

日向局促不安地问：“你要……？”

“你以为我在干什么？”影山慌张地问道。

“永远呆着！”

“你就那么没耐心吗？”

日向瞪着眼：“是，你也一样！”

转眼间，那目光就消失了。

“啊，”日向仰起了头。影山不知道自己的脸是什么表情，但他怀疑自己还是看起来面无表情。

** 是啊 ** ，他想， **谁等得更久？**

不是说他一直在等待。这根本不能算 **等待** ，它只是一个没有截止日期的存在。他从未期待过什么。

得到他从未想过能够拥有的东西，这让一切都显得更加珍贵，更加失控。他想清醒一点，但陷入了一种不真实感。日向自己立起身来，没有要求，然后似乎是第二天性一般，就……向前动。这并不困难，不像他担心的那么困难。有点阻力，有些压力，然后……影山紧紧闭上了眼睛。里面很热，和他完美相配。他咬紧牙关，咽了口口水。他听到了日向的呼吸和他微弱的声音——听起来不像是他很痛苦，反而像他也这么感觉。影山的脸逐渐下落，直到他的前额压在日向前额上，日向紧紧地抓住他。

“哈，”日向开了口。影山拿不准他该反过来说些什么。

“ 哈，”日向重复道，“你很合适。”

他那得意洋洋的语气一下就打败了影山。影山呼出了一直屏住的呼吸，向前推进去来惩罚日向的愚蠢行为。从日向的反应来看，这算不上是一个惩罚；他似乎还在轻轻笑着，脚后跟深深地踩进影山身上。笑声和脚后跟驱使他继续前进，然后他完全就位，没有前进的余地。他的一切都被吞噬了。

“祝贺我。”日向叹出声来。

为什么日向才是应该被祝贺的那个人？“祝贺你。”影山对他说，“你是个笨蛋。”

“ **哈——** 那就是我。”

影山吞下了那句“我爱你”，想要将这个表白身体力行。他甚至不知道自己为什么不说出来——只知道自己已经足够脆弱了。他勉强在日向的脖子上留下一个吻痕，太用力了，但又像是不够用力。

日向的胸部紧贴着他的胸，皮肤亲吻皮肤。欢愉如同白炽光在影山的血管里流淌，从他埋进日向身体里的地方向外流动，而日向没有一点喘息的机会；他一开始就紧抓着他移动起来，一只手着了魔似地拉着影山的头发。

“动。”日向命令道。说起来容易做起来难，他每根神经都在尖叫，但影山还是小心翼翼地后撤屁股——然后滑回来插进日向。快乐再次点燃，更加狂野，威胁着要压倒他的理智和感觉；他因此而战栗。他爱着和日向这么接近，不仅仅是在里面，而且是包围着——腿、胳膊和手。他的头发被拉扯着有点疼，指甲的抓挠有点疼，但他几乎没有感觉到这些疼痛。

他纵容这节奏接管一切，纵容日向的蠕动引导着他。日向突然开始细声地、语无伦次地表示赞同，翘起了臀部时，他知道自己找对了地方。影山有点艰难地用胳膊肘撑起身体，用空着的手托起了日向的下半身，就像日向希望的那样。这……感觉太对了，而日向的呼吸停止片刻又接着加速的行为说明这是件正确的事情。

“你很合适”在影山的脑海里回荡，让他们身体每一次的顶波都成为了一次胜利。这句话太完美了，或者是太糟糕了——他无法把它从脑海中抹去，无法阻止思维发散到认为他们注定相互适合。日向总是让影山变得更加 **他自己** ：更敏感，更兴奋，更心碎。他们互相充实着对方，互相推拉着。

这只是性。它本来 **只是** 一些东西，但那感觉不像是任何东西。这感觉非常完美——除了他要高潮了，而日向还没有，这意味着他在这方面很糟糕。日向的取笑会存活在他们的余生中，不管他们的余生会有多长。

他放慢了动作，整个身体都渴望得到释放，而他的大脑——以及一种熟悉的不甘示弱的欲望——克制了他的行为。放慢速度，不去追求高潮，不把自己深深埋进去，用力探进去， **现在** 就进去——这是一种折磨，但是他不能比日向先到。他读过的每一本书都说他不应该先到。

日向骂了一连串的脏话，一把抓住他。“不——继续——干什么！你为什么 **现在** 停下来！”

他的声音听起来就像每次哭泣前那样沸腾充血，也是同样的绝望。

影山安抚性地缓慢抽动了几次，低头看着日向的性器，它潮红而肿胀地贴着腹部，顶部泄出一条闪闪发光的痕迹。如果他能够到它而不放下日向的屁股或是让他的重量直接落在自己身上的话，他可以让他高潮——但这看起来像是一个不可能的杂技表演。在另一次冲刺之前，他试图压制住自己的歇斯底里，但日向感觉太棒了——到处都是，过分神奇。他坚持不下去就可能输。

“滚一下。”他通知日向。如果他在日向身下，他就能做到了。日向睁开了双眼——之前很难注意到他眼睛是闭着的——然后他瞪了一眼。

“你现在放弃了？”

这不是放弃，这是一种策略，“不是。”

凭借意志力和力量——不可否认，还有日向的帮助——他成功地翻过身来，没有摔倒也没有脱离。日向还是紧紧地不可思议地贴在他周围，影山需要一点时间来重振旗鼓，因为他躺在那里，抬头看到了日向潮红的脸庞，他的胸部，他乱糟糟的头发。

** 天啊 ** 。这一切都不应该是发生在他身上的东西，但他全盘接受了。

“你恬不知耻。”日向一边说，一边又开始动来动去。

一句快出口的“不，你才恬不知耻”鼓在影山的喉咙眼，但现在这句话也太漫无目的了。反之，他冷静地哼了一句：“只要你确实想我舔。”

日向的屁股猛的一动。他咬了一下嘴唇，然后愤怒的视线向下——尽管他的眼里还是没回过神来。“你真的，真的很恬不知耻。”

“是吗？”他不是故意让这句话听起来很有挑战性——这只是脱口而出。他想起了看过的色情片，那些人们在连续砰砰地猛插伴侣时笨拙地重复的“你喜欢那样吗？”他希望自己听起来不是那样，但这的确可能。他现在 **确实** 有些沾沾自喜。日向的感觉是多么的好，而去感受它的过程也是那么好。

日向 **看起来** 也不错。他大部分身体都这么供自己展览，除了看着它，享受它之外，无事可做。一股没有性行为能够满足的饥饿感穿过影山全身——这种上瘾似的需求可能需要几年时间才能克服。

他期待着解决这个问题。

“是。”日向说，听起来相当坚决——但当影山够到他们之间触摸他时，他整张脸扭成一团，整个身体都在抽搐着。他是如何在这么敏感的情况下设法不摸自己的？影山握住他的硬物时，他的颤抖几乎足以让事情很快结束，至少影山是这么认为的；影山咬紧牙关，试图忽略这种刺激的感觉。

他冒着巨大的危险冲刺起来，握紧手，日向战栗得更厉害了。又一次移动——日向俯下身去迎接他——然后日向疯狂地骑在他身上，快速而激烈，断断续续的声音泄出嘴边。影山情不自禁地和他一起，脚踩进床垫里，来更用力地往上推进，然后落下来，周围一塌糊涂。

肚子上温暖的液体让他如释重负。 **精液** 。是精液。他并没有糟糕透顶。他现在可以来了，于是他推进日向脉动着放松下来的地方。日向的身体承受着他，挤压着他，接着浪潮退去。影山向上抽插着，向上，向上，把日向举到他身上，日向向前倒下，气喘吁吁，影山一遍又一遍地把他填满。释放时影山用力地抓着他的臀部，就好像他害怕日向会赢——好像他需要一番争斗才能让他留在那里一样。这感觉难以置信，这一切能够发生的，他能够释放在日向体内，但是——好吧，它确实发生了。从来没有一个梦像现在这样生动。

日向俯身看着他，错开了脸，呼吸急促。他们的动作慢下来，慢着，慢着，最后停了下来。影山不再那么用力地抓着日向的屁股，不再温柔地呵护日向的阴茎。

“我死了。”日向说。从他声音里的疲惫度来看，这可能是真的。他把脸藏进影山的下颌旁。

影山抬起手来放在日向的后脑勺上。即使是剪得很短的头发也柔顺地贴着他的手掌；影山把日向的脸按进自己的肩膀，感觉到日向紧贴着他的皮肤呼出的气。

他们仍然联系在一起。影山不想失去这种联系，他用一只胳膊搂住了日向的后背，另一只手留在日向的后脑勺上。日向疼吗？看起来并没有。他要问吗？

日向转过头去吻影山的颈侧，轻轻咬了一口肌肤，然后用鼻子蹭了蹭。颤抖在影山的后背和肩膀上蔓延，胳膊上的汗毛都竖了起来。

“好痒。”他说。

“嗯。”日向还在用鼻子蹭来蹭去。这让影山有点害羞，但他不想让这一切停下来。就像昨晚一样：每一次高潮都让他想抓得更紧，让他更加坚决地不放手。在什么情况下他对日向的认领才真实有效？他们什么时候能在一起？

日向呼出的气体不断吹起自己的头发，他卷起那些碎毛绕回顶部。这让他觉得更胸有成竹，而且这样他就可以往后撤一点来看着日向。他本以为会看到一个昏昏欲睡的、并不真实的日向——但他们的目光相遇，日向看起来和他一样精神抖擞。

“嘿。”日向说。不知怎么的，他看上去有些迫不及待。他看上去总是那么迫不及待的吗？

“嘿。”影山回应着。

“我真不敢相信我们竟然翘了训练。”日向的脸变为笑容，但他没有改变这眼神交流，“而且是 **你** 让我们翘了训练。”

影山应该感到内疚吗？他不会。“对。”

日向笑出了声。“你至少可以感觉不好！”

“你会吗？”

“不。”

影山望着他那依旧微笑的脸，“那为什么不呢？”

日向回过神来，回望着他：“就这一次。”

影山点点头。这也正是他的感受。就这一次，然后他们就能更习惯这样一点。他不希望这一整天都因为渴望在休息室那一头的日向而睡眠不足地昏昏沉沉；他已经受够那样的感觉了。

他今天最多只能接受下课后的训练——之后，很久之后。这一次，他终于不会一到达那里就心痛难捺。

* * *

影山确信，当他和日向晚上到达更衣室时，他还在想象着这里的电荷。这不是 **真正的** 电荷。这只是一个蜕去旧皮的他，再次踏上这块神圣土地时的内心感受；他现在是一个全新的人类，一个并非无可救药地渴望着另一个人的人类。他 **喜欢** 做这样的人，尽管衣服下面布满了抓痕和吻痕。

西谷已经在更衣室了，他重击了影山的胳膊。“你们俩怎么敢 **都** 放我鸽子！他们今天早上叫我乌野独行侠！都串通一气来对付我！我必须奋力反抗。”

“那是因为你总是让我们串通一气来对付其他人。”日向一边说，一边走过他们身边，把包放在长凳上，“这就是正义。”

他肯定还不在状态，通常他不会反驳西谷，而西谷正震惊地巡视着他。

“什么！”

“啊！”日向回过神来。“你最棒了，阿谷前辈！这种事再也不会发生了。”

西谷盯着他，显然还很困惑。他眯着眼望着日向。

“你为什么错过了训练？”一个队友问道。此时，影山奇怪地想象着如实回答会怎么样——然后耸耸肩。

“食物中毒。”他说。

“真的吗！”队友说。

“你 **确实** 有点脸红。”另一个队友评论道。

日向的眼神越过休息室与影山的眼神相遇，然后他窃笑起来。“是。不过只是小剂量的食物中毒。我觉得是，额，一个烂土豆之类的。”

愉悦感在影山的胃里鼓着泡泡，但他没有应声。谈话一直进行着，从讨论是什么食物导致了中毒，到土豆是否会导致中毒，而影山一边听着一边脱下冬装，直到只剩一件T恤和排球短裤，感谢自己能够直接把它们穿在外衣下面。他还没有准备好让人们去谈论他身上的标记——或者是日向身上的标记，出于同样的原因。他扫视一周，日向的身体正对着他，弯下腰来穿上护膝，他身上没有任何变化的迹象，也没有任何可能暴露的记号。

不过，影山知道，那件整洁的白T恤领口下面有着痕迹。

他揉着自己嘴巴来掩饰大获全胜的笑容。如果发现他这么看着，日向一定会说他是个变态。影山设法抹去了所有痕迹，最后没有任何意外地结束整理。

“准备好了吗？”日向问道，站直了身子，与影山的目光相遇。影山默默点了点头。就在一秒钟之后，日向的目光投向了影山的肩膀、胸部、臀部和双手——然后影山看着他咬牙藏起一个秘密的微笑。

影山的胃里翻江倒海。

“走吧。”日向兴高采烈地开口。“乌野——起飞！”

影山跟着他走出门，进入体育馆，肚子还是不太舒服。他深深地呼出一口气，然后在短裤上揉搓了下掌心的汗，尽管冬天的体育馆还是一如既往地寒冷刺骨。

如果是练习赛的话，他对今天的机会预感不错，瞥了一眼日向被迫听着仍在责备的西谷的长篇大论的样子，然后重新调整了自己的期望。他也许能够做得很好——只要他全神贯注于比赛上。

他把胜率设定为50比50，这取决于日向在他面前跳动了多少次。他看到日向的T恤在做动作时被拉了起来，露出了一块皮肤。

好吧——也许40比60，情况对他不利。西谷弯下腰，用肩膀撞向日向的肚子，开始无情地胳肢他。日向试图退缩时的笑声响了起来，他举起手来保护自己。

那就30比70，希望如此。影山就此打住，径直走向器材室去拿球网。他想，自己曾经面对过更糟糕的情况。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花！  
> p.s.感谢萝卜的校对！


End file.
